The World In a Crisis of Terror
by Yogi97
Summary: Sebuah kelompok teroris misterius melakukan invasi besar - besaran terhadap kelima benua di dunia. V.S.S.E., sebuah organisasi pemberantasan terorisme dunia mulai mengerahkan para agen terbaiknya untuk misi penyelamatan dunia. Begitupun VSSE Jepang, Naruto dan para sahabatnya yang merupakan agen VSSE Jepang akan melaksanakan misi untuk mempertahankan kedamaian dunia.
1. Chapter 1, Permulaan Teror

**Title : The World In a Crisis of Terror**

 **Story By : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer : Para tokoh dari Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan para tokoh dari game Time Crisis Series hanya milik dari Namco**

 **Rated : Teenage**

 **Genre : Adventure & Action**

 **Language : Indonesia**

 **Character : Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari & Time Crisis Series All Stars**

 **WARNING : Fanfic pertama pasti masih berantakan jadi harap dimaklumi, newbie, AU, OOC, Crossover dengan game Time Crisis, alur kadang capat kadang lambat tidak konsisten, Typo, dll (karena masih belum banyak ngerti istilah-istilah dalam fanfiction)**

 **Summary : Sebuah kelompok teroris misterius melakukan invasi besar - besaran terhadap kelima benua di dunia. VSSE, sebuah organisasi pemberantasan terorisme dunia mulai mengerahkan para agen terbaiknya untuk misi penyelamatan dunia. Begitupun VSSE Jepang, Naruto dan para sahabatnya yang merupakan agen VSSE Jepang akan melaksanakan misi untuk mempertahankan kedamaian dunia.**

 **Enjoy The Story**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **PERMULAAN TEROR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan yang besar dengan ukuran sekitar 20x18x10 meter, dengan satu pintu masuk utama dibelakang ruangan dan dua pintu masuk kecil disamping kiri dan kanan ruangan. Lalu terdapat jajaran komputer panjang yang fungsinya untuk memantau entah apa, komputer-komputer itu berjajar membentuk baris dan kolom pada ruangan tersebut, dua kolom dan lima belas baris komputer pada ruangan itu, serta terdapat jalan diantara celah tengah kedua kolom komputer itu. Dinding, lantai & langit-langit ruangan semuanya berbahan metal. Dari pintu masuk utama yang di belakang ruangan terdapat tangga turun menuju jalan dibawahnya, terus menuju bagian depan ruangan terdapat tangga naik pula. Dibagian depan ruangan terdapat sebuah komputer utama dengan tiga layar monitor raksasa, layar monitor sebelah kiri menampilkan status pasukan, layar monitor sebelah kanan menampilkan status persenjataan dan layar monitor yang di tengah menampilkan peta dunia dengan tambahan panah berwarna merah yang menunjuk pada kelima benua didunia, seolah panah itu adalah arah serangan mereka. Benar, ruangan ini merupakan pusat kendali utama didalam markas besar para teroris itu. Dibawah komputer utama bagian tengah itu, berdiri seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam. Disamping kanan belakang pria itu berdiri seorang pria mengenakan mantel ala peneliti atau ilmuwan. Dibelakang mereka berdua berdiri lima orang, empat pria & satu wanita, dan dua pria lagi disebelah kiri pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Bagaimana status persenjataan kita?" ucap pria berjubah hitam sambil menatap layar monitor yang menunjukkan peta dunia.

"Sedang dalam proses penyempurnaan tuan." jawab pria ilmuwan itu.

"Hmm, lalu butuh waktu berapa lama untuk penyempurnaannya?" ucap pria berjubah hitam tadi yang masih tetap menatap layar monitor.

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi tuan." ujar pria ilmuwan tadi.

"Satu minggu lagi? Hmm" ujar pria berjubah hitam tadi, lalu pria berjubah hitam itu menghela napas sejenak. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan pemanasan dahulu sampai tiba waktunya." Sambung pria berjubah hitam tadi, detik selanjutnya ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap lima orang dihadapannya.

"Kurasa kita bisa memberikan salam perkenalan dulu pada dunia" ucap pria berjubah hitam itu dengan ditambah senyum tipis diwajahnya sambil menatap lima orang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Sherudo kau serang Asia, bermarkaslah di Indonesia dan tahan selama mungkin!" perintah pria berjubah hitam pada pria berambut pirang agak oranye dan berpakaian jas putih serta celana senada bernama Sherudo Garo.

"Siap tuan!" jawab Sherudo.

"Kantaris, kau serang Australia, kuasai secepatnya!" perintah pria berjubah hitam pada wanita berambut hitam dan berpakaian gaun merah bernama Kantaris.

"Siap tuan" jawab Kantaris.

"Diaz, kau serang Afrika, bermarkaslah di Afrika Selatan dan tahan selama mungkin!" perintah pria berjubah hitam pada pria tua berambut hitam agak beruban bernama Ernesto Diaz.

"Siap tuan" Jawab Diaz.

"Zott, Kau serang Eropa, bermarkaslah di Perancis atau di Inggris dan tahan selama mungkin!" perintah pria berjubah hitam pada pria berambut cokelat dengan kumis yang cokelat pula berpakaian seperti Jenderal bernama Georgio Zott.

"Siap tuan" jawab Zott.

"Dan kau Barrows, seranglah Amerika dan terserah kau mau bermarkas dimana!" perintah pria berjubah hitam pada pria berambut putih dan agak tua dengan mata kirinya menyala merah bernama Gregory Barrows.

"Siap tuan" jawab Barrows.

"Laksanakan secepatnya!" tegas pria berjubah hitam tadi.

"Siap!" jawab mereka berlima serempak kemudian mereka berlima meninggalkan ruangan pusat kendali.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua..." ucap pria berjubah hitam pada kedua pria disebelah kanannya, "...Pergilah ke Jepang, temui dia dan sampaikanlah salamku padanya!" sambungnya memerintah kedua pria disamping kanannnya itu.

"Akan aku sampaikan tuan" jawab pria paruh baya yang agak beruban dengan berpakaian mantel berwarna coklat dan kacamata bulat hitam. Kemudian pria disampingnya yang jauh lebih muda darinya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, pria berambut pirang dengan kemeja merah dan bermantel ungu. Setelah itu kedua pria itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya tuan akan menikmati ini" ucap pria ilmuwan pada tuannya.

"Ya tentu saja..." gumam pria berjubah hitam yang kembali membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap layar monitor, "...Aku ingin melihat perkembangannya, sebelum aku kuasai dunia ini" sambungnya sambil tersenyum tipis saat menatap panah merah yang mengarah pada kelima benua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGUE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Konoha (Kediaman Uzumaki [08.00] )**

Langit yang gelap telah mulai terang. Sang mentari mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dari arah timur, menampakkan cahayanya ke seluruh penjuru Kota Konoha, kota metropolitan yang damai dan ramah para warganya. Disebuah distrik perumahan tingkat menengah bagian barat Kota Konoha, terdapat sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang simpel yang kini dihuni oleh keluarga kecil bahagia dengan sebuah lambang pusaran air berwarna merah pada pintu masuknya.

Seorang pria berambut pirang kuning pendek dengan tanda tiga garis kumis kucing dikedua pipinya masih tertidur nyenyak walau jam alarm telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 pagi dan telah berbunyi berkali-kali. Dia masih tidur diatas kasurnya sendirian, ya sendirian, karena sang pendamping sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Tak lama kemudian, sang istri yang cantik dengan surai indigo sebahu serta iris mata lavendernya membuka pintu kamar mereka dan membagunkan sang suami yang masih tetap tertidur tak menghiraukan bunyi pintu yang terbuka sekalipun.

"Sayang, ayo bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" ucap sang istri dengan nada yang lembut sambil mengusap dan membelai rambut pirang kuning sang suami.

"Nghhhh" hanya lirihan malas sang suami yang didengarnya, kemudian sang suami membalikkan posisi tidurnya menghadap jendela yang masih tertutup gordennya.

'Hmm mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini pada Naruto' batin sang istri seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ayo sayang bangun, anak-anak sudah menunggu" ujar sang istri pada suaminya yang masih tetap belum membuka matanya.

"Nghhh?" balas sang suami yang sudah mulai merespon ucapan sang istri tapi masih belum membuka matanya juga.

'Hmm aku tidak punya pilihan lain' batin sang istri yang kemudian memegang gorden jendela kamar dan... *KREEEEK* suara gorden yang dibuka oleh sang istri membuat cahaya mentari yang terang masuk dengan bebasnya tanpa adanya penghalang lagi ke dalam kamar dan menyinari pria yang masih tertidur di kasurnya itu.

"Waaahhh cerahnya pagi hari ini" ujar sang istri yang sedang memandang langit pagi.

"Nghh? Ngaah?! Aaaahh! Hinata tu-tutup lagi gordennya! Si-silau! Aaaaahhh aaaahhh!" *GEDEBRUG* teriak sang suami histeris ketika mata biru safirnya langsung menatap cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya, setelah itu ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya untuk mencari perlindungan dari terpaan sinar sang mentari

"Hihihi, Naruto sayang kau ini seperti vampir saja, hihihihi " Hinata sang istri hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Naruto sang suami yang terlihat ketakutan pada sinar matahari. "Sudahlah ayo bangun sayang. Ingat lho, sekarang kan hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dan Boruto sekarang sudah kelas 12 jadi berilah ia semangat, Himawari juga kan sudah kelas 11, jadi ayo bangun mereka sudah menunggu dibawah" ujar Hinata sambil membelai tubuh dan rambut Naruto. "Aku duluan ya sayang, kami tunggu dibawah" ucap Hinata kemudian ia keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tergeletak dikamar, tepatnya dilantai kamar samping ranjang.

"Ngghhh, hari pertama? Tahun ajaran baru? Boruto? Kelas 12?..." gumam Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Hening hening hening. "AAAAHH HARI PERTAMA BORUTO DAN HIMAWARI SEKOLAH" *JEDUG* "Aww!" erangan kesakitan Naruto sambil memegang dan mengusap-usap kepalanya karena kejedor(?) ranjangnya.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dari bawah (berarti keras banget dong kejedornya kalo kendengaran sampai bawah -_-').

"A-aku tidak apa-apa sayang, te-tenang aja, aku akan segera ke bawah, aww" jawab Naruto yang masih terlihat kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya dikamarnya kemudian segera turun.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki (08.08)**

"Ahhh ayah lama sekali" gerutu seorang pemuda pirang kuning ketika melihat Naruto sang ayah baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Ahahaha iya maaf ya hehehe" kata Naruto sambil menyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Selamat pagi ayah" ucap seorang gadis kecil –upss- maksudnya gadis remaja berambut indigo dengan garis di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat pagi Himawari" ucap Naruto pada putrinya, Himawari Uzumaki.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua sudah mulai beranjak dewasa sekarang. Boruto, sekarang kau sudah kelas 12, itu artinya sebentar lagi kau akan lulus, apa kau sudah punya rencana akan melanjutkan kemana Boruto?" tanya Naruto pada Boruto.

"Emm, rencananya sih aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ke UNNETO (Universitas Negeri Tokyo) yah, dan aku akan mengambil program studi Ilmu Hubungan Internasional yah, bagaimana menurut ayah?" jawab Boruto sekaligus menanyakan pendapat pada Naruto perihal rencana kuliahnya.

"Itu bagus, kau nanti akan terlibat dalam pemerintahan Jepang dan menghadapi permasalahan Internasional dan mungkin juga kau akan bertemu dengan tokoh-tokoh luar biasa dunia, atau juga kau bisa bekerja di dalam PBB" ujar Naruto memaparkan pendapatnya.

"Kereen kak Boruto" ucap Himawari yang kagum dengan kakaknya.

"Terimakasih Himawari, tapi..." ucapan Boruto menggantung.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya saingan yah, si Sarada itu, masa dia mau mengambil program studi yang sama denganku di UNNETO lagi, ya memang itu hak dia sih tapi dia itu kan...aaaaargh!" ujar Boruto sambil sweatdrop lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian meletakkan dagunya diatas meja dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei tak perlu khawatir, kau juga pintar tak kalah dengan Sarada, nilai-nilaimu juga bagus, lagipula kau kan siswa dari Konoha International High School yang pasti didalamnya terkumpul murid-murid terbaik se-Konoha dan pastinya cerdas termasuk kau Boruto. Sudah tenang saja, kalau kau kalah dari Sarada dijalur undangan SNMPTN, maka buktikanlah pada ayah kalau kau itu layak diterima di UNNETO melalui jalur ujian tulis SBMPTN. Kuncinya hanya tiga: berpikir positif, berjuang sekuat tenaga dan pantang menyerah" ujar Naruto panjang lebar dengan diakhiri mengepalkan tangan kanannya kepada Boruto.

Boruto menatap ayahnya lalu tersenyum, "Hm (menganggukkan kepala), kau benar ayah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk takut, sekarang adalah waktunya belajar lebih giat lagi supaya aku bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna di semester ke-5 ini dan dapat diterima dijalur SNMPTN, kalau pun tidak aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga di ujian SBMPTN. Kau dengar itu Sarada!, aku tak akan kalah darimu!" ucap Boruto dengan semangatnya, Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat putranya semangat dan bangkit.

 **Di Kediaman Uchiha (08.13)**

"Hacuuh!" suara bersin seorang gadis uchiha berambut hitam dan barmata hitam juga serta mengenakan kacamata merah.

"Hmm, kau kenapa Sarada? kau flu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink bermata emerald kepada putrinya, Sarada Uchiha.

"Aku gak apa-apa bu" jawab Sarada sambil tersenyum, Sakura sang ibu hanya tersenyum tanda tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. 'tapi rasanya seperti ada yang sedang membicarakanku' batin Sarada lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya bersama sang ayah Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Gerbang Timur Kota Konoha (08.14)**

*SREK SREK SREK SREK SREK SREK, KRESEK KRESEK KRESEK* Suara kumpulan orang-orang misterius berjalan direrumputan dan semak belukar dibagian timur luar Kota Konoha, berpakaian serba hitam serta bermasker hitam pula sambil membawa persenjataan lengkap berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pos penjagaan gerbang timur Kota Konoha.

Kota Konoha dilindungi oleh dinding yang besar dengan ketebalan 10 meter dan tinggi 50 meter. Disetiap arah mata angin terdapat gerbang masuk dengan 2 pos penjagaan dibagian luar gerbang saling bersebrangan satu sama lain yang dipisahkan oleh jalan. Disetiap gerbang berdiri 2 menara penjaga dengan diameter 5 meter dan tinggi 80 meter dari tanah yang dapat diakses melalui pintu bawah menara didalam pos penjaga dan pintu tengah yang terdapat ditengah menara masuknya dari puncak dinding. Jumlah tentara penjaga disetiap pos ada 5 orang, disetiap menara ada 3 orang, dan di puncak dinding terdapat 15 orang penjaga, jadi kalau dijumlahkan total penjaga disetiap gerbang Kota Konoha ada 31.

Komplotan misterius itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati situasi gerbang. Seseorang dari mereka sedang menggunakan teropong untuk memantau gerbang. Ia melihat kedua pos, kedua puncak menara dan puncak dinding sambil bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak bisa didengar seolah ia sedang menghitung. Setelah selesai megamati, ia menyuruh 31 personil sniper. Lalu para sniper tersebut mulai membidik targetnya.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki (08.15)**

"Kalau Himawari yang anak IPA, kira-kira mau kuliah dimana dan ambil program studi apa?" tanya Naruto pada Himawari.

"Hmm, aku juga mau kuliah di UNNETO yah, rencananya mau ambil Meteorologi dan Geofisika atau mungkin Klimatologi juga ayah" jawab Himawari tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Wah hebat, Sepertinya Hima tertarik pada ilmu kealaman, ayah yakin setelah lulus kamu akan menjadi staff BMKG Jepang yang hebat, anak-anak kita memang pintar-pintar iya kan Hinata?" kagum Naruto pada rencana kedua anaknya, lalu meminta pendapat istrinya tentang kepintaran anak-anak mereka.

"Hm pastinya" jawab Hinata mengiyakan sambil tersenyum pada sang suami.

Sesaat kemudian hening sambil menunggu sarapan matang, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto sadar akan sesuatu tentang rencana kedua anaknya, "Tunggu dulu, kalau kalian berdua pergi ke Tokyo yang jauh, pasti bakal lama pulang kerumah kan?, terus siapa yang akan menemani kami kalau kalian berdua pergi?" tanya Naruto pada kedua anaknya.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah, sesaat Boruto dan Himawari saling pandang. Tak lama kemudian, Boruto menatap Naruto sambil nyengir dan bilang "Kalau begitu, ayah dan ibu berikan kami adik lagi gimana?"

"EH?!" sontak Naruto dan Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Boruto barusan. Naruto menatap Hinata yang berada didapur dan ia mendapati istrinya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah bukan main layaknya kepiting yang baru dikeluarkan dari panci rebusannya (padahal udah nikah punya dua anak lagi, tapi tetep aja tuh sifat gak ilang-ilang Hinata -_-').

 **Gerbang Timur Kota Konoha (08.16)**

Ke 31 personil sniper telah menentukan dan mengunci target mereka masing-masing, setiap sniper memilih satu target. Kemudian sesuai aba-aba dari ketua tim sniper lalu...*CUB* melesatlah peluru dari kalibernya tanpa suara yang terdengar dari tembakan karena menggunakan peredam suara, seluruh personil sniper menembak para penjaga secara bersamaan sekaligus. *CROT* suara daging para penjaga yang ditembus oleh peluru sniper, seketika itu juga seluruh penjaga digerbang timur terbunuh dengan lubang yang terpampang dikepala mereka.

Keadaan gerbang timur aman, para komplotan mulai bergerak mendekati gerbang. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang, lantas mereka langsung memasang bom C4 didinding kanan dan kiri dari gerbang, sedikit agak jauh dari gerbang dengan tujuan untuk membuat celah pada dinding dengan menghancurkannya. Mereka pun kemudian mengset timernya, lalu bersiap pada posisi. Tak lama kemudian, C4 tersebut telah menunjukkan waktu tinggal...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

 **Kediaman Uzumaki (Di Waktu Yang Bersamaan)**

"Akhirnya matang juga" ucap Boruto gembira yang melihat sarapan mereka telah matang dibawakan oleh Hinata.

"Hm, baiklah ayo sarapan" ujar Hinata yang kemudian menata sarapan mereka diatas meja.

"Selamat makan!" ucap semuanya kemudian berdoa lalu mulai menyantap menu sarapan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba...

*DEM*

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya Boruto yang merespon bunyi tersebut.

"Mungkin cuma ban mobil truk yang pecah dijalan, sudah lanjutkan sarapannya lagi" jawab Naruto yang kemudian direspon dengan anggukan dari semua anggota keluarganya, namun tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi.

*DEM*

"Bukankah kalau sebuah ban truk pecah kemudian truk itu berhenti atau mungkin terguling, seharusnya tidak akan pecah dua kali kan?" gantian Himawari yang heran dengan suara ledakan yang dikira oleh ayahnya hanyalah sebuah ledakan ban truk.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari seluruh anggota keluarga Uzumaki tersebut, semuanya terdiam tanpa kata. Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan indera pendengarannya yang berdampak dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat tegang. Hinata menatap cemas suaminya, Boruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya namun Himawari hanya diam menunggu penuturan dari ayah atau kakaknya. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara *DEDEDEDET DEDEDEDET* lalu Naruto menatap Boruto. Tak lama kemudian Boruto pun menatap sang ayah dengan agak terbelalak seolah ia mendengar apa yang didengar oleh ayahnya, Naruto dapat mengetahui dari tatapan putranya itu bahwa Boruto juga mendengar apa yang ia dengar, Hinata dan Himawari menatap Naruto dan Boruto bergantian dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepala mereka.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Naruto pada putranya yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan putranya itu.

"Ayah juga?" tanya Boruto pada ayahnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pula.

'Ada yang tidak beres' batin Naruto kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah untuk mencari arah asal suara itu. Ia lebih mendengar suara itu dari arah timur. *GREEG* suara kursi yang diduduki Naruto yang dorong mundur karena Naruto hendak berdiri.

"Aku akan ke atap untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling, Hinata kau jaga anak-anak sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, aku merasakan firasat buruk" ujar Naruto yang kemudian langsung berlari ke atap rumah, Hinata yang diberi perintah oleh Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang terjadi bu, apa semua baik-baik saja?" rintih Himawari yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang, kamu tenang saja, ada ibu dan Boruto disini" balas Hinata menenangkan Himawari.

"Iya Himawari, kakak pasti akan melindungimu" ujar Boruto sambil nyengir dan menepuk pundak adiknya, kini Himawari sedikit tenang walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semua yang ada disitu semua khawatir.

Setiap langkah Naruto menuju atap rumahnya ia terus-menerus mendengar suara seperti suara baku tembak tersebut. 'Firasatku benar-benar buruk' batin Naruto. Ia kini menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah, setelah didepan pintu *CEKLEK* kunci dibuka *BRAK* Naruto membuka pintu atap dengan kasar kemudian ia keluar. Naruto mulai memandang sekeliling. Namun mata Naruto terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat dari arah timur kota, Naruto melihat kepulan asap hitam yang menjulang tinggi dari arah timur tepatnya dari gerbang timur. "Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, 'Aku harus segera kesana' batin Naruto kemudian ia kembali berlari kebawah.

Naruto barlari ke bawah kemudian masuk ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Ia mengambil beberapa senjatanya seperti; handgun, machine gun, shotgun dan grenade. Lalu berlari menghampiri pintu dan mengambil sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tergantung dipintu kemudian ia mengenakannya juga sebuah jaket, jaket dengan warna oranye dan hitam dengan dibagian punggungnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang berupa lambang badan pemberantasan terorisme dunia yang terpampang dipunggungya bertuliskan 'VSSE'. Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia berlari ke mejanya dan membuka lacinya kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci yang dipangkalnya berlogo Nissan juga smartphone-nya yang ada diatas meja. Setelah semua lengkap, Naruto kembali berlari ke lantai bawah.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang makan, Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah berpakaian agennya lengkap dengan membawa handgun ditangannya. "Sayang ada masalah apa? apa yang terjadi sampai kau memakai seragammu dan membawa senjata?" tanya Hinata yang terkejut melihat suaminya tiba-tiba yang sudah siaga dengan senjata.

"Kota diserang, dari arah timur ku lihat asap hitam mungkin dari gerbang timur..." jawab Naruto, Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya. "... Tutup semua gorden, kunci semua pintu dan jauhi jendela, Hinata aku akan kesana jaga anak-anak kau mengerti!" perintah Naruto pada istri dan anaknya lalu Naruto berlari ke pintu keluar

"Naruto izinkan aku ikut bersamamu, aku juga agen VSSE, aku belum pensiun" pinta Hinata sambil merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa terlalu berbahaya!, lagipula siapa yang akan menjaga anak-anak kalau kau juga pergi?" tolak Naruto lalu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan ditataplah mata lavendernya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" ucapnya pada sang istri kemudian Naruto mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

"Iya hati-hati sayang" ucap Hinata pelan yang dibalas oleh Naruto dengan anggukan, kemudian Naruto menatap Boruto.

"Boruto, kau sudah melaksanakan wajib militer kan?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya ayah, kenapa?" jawab dan tanya lagi dari Boruto.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk tanda ia mengerti yang dimaksud oleh suaminya, lalu Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mengecup kening Hinata lembut, lalu Hinata memberikan bekal sarapan pada Naruto karena tak sempat sarapan setelah itu Naruto pamit keluar dari rumah.

Naruto memakai sepatu sneakers berwarana oranye-nya kemudian berlari menuju garasi rumahnya. *CEKLEK* kunci dibuka *GREEEEEG* pintu garasi diangkat dan terpampanglah sebuah Skyline putih. Kemudian Naruto masuk dan melajukan Skyline-nya menuju gerbang timur Kota Konoha secepatnya.

"Apa yang dimaksud ayah sih bu?" tanya Boruto pada ibunya, Hinata menatap Boruto kemudian berlari menuju lemari diruang makan lalu mengambil dua buah handgun.

"Ini tangkap!" ucap Hinata yang kemudian melemparkan salah satu handgun-nya pada Boruto.

*TAP* berhasil ditangkap, "Woah, apa ini tidak berlebihan bu?" tanya Boruto lagi yang tampak kaget dengan handgun ditangannya.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, kita harus bertahan dan melindungi diri. Sekarang lakukan apa yang Naruto katakan tadi cepat!" jawab Hinata sekaligus memerintah kedua anaknya untuk menutup gorden dan mengunci semua pintu lalu kembali bersiaga.

"Seharusnya ini menjadi hari pertama sekolah, kenapa jadi begini? hiks" rintih Himawari yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau benar Hima, kurang ajar memang orang-orang yang menyerang kita, dasar!" timpal Boruto yang terus siaga menodongkan handgunnya kearah jendela dan pintu.

"Kalian yang sabar ya, kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini" ucap Hinata yang kemudian memeluk Himawari untuk menenangkannya. 'Ku harap kau baik-baik saja Naruto, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu' batin Hinata.

 **Jalanan Kota Konoha (08.25)**

Naruto melajukan Skyline-nya dengan kecepatan 60 km/h karena jalan yang mengarah ke timur sudah sepi sedangkan sisi jalan yang lain penuh dengan kendaraan. Naruto saat menyetir sambil memakan sebuah roti pemberian Hinata dengan handgun yang selalu siaga didepan kemudinya. Setelah selesai melahap rotinya, Naruto mengambil smartphone-nya lalu mulai menyentuh layarnya dari MENU→KONTAK→Menyentuh huruf 'S'→SASUKE UCHIHA→PANGGIL. Naruto memasang headsetnya agar tetap dapat mengemudi. Tak lama kemudian yang dihubungi mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Hn"_ itulah yang pertama didengar Naruto.

"Hoi Sasuke, kau dengar itu juga kan?"

" _Hn, aku juga sudah melihatnya, kau dimana?"_

"Aku sudah dijalan sedang menuju ke gerbang timur, temui aku didepan restoran Akimichi!"

" _Kau akan mengajak Chouji?!"_

"Tidak, Chouji tidak akan ke restorannya, dia sudah berangkat lebih dulu untuk mengevakuasi warga, tapi itu tempat yang pas karena dekat dengan kedua rumah kita"

" _Hn, baiklah aku juga sedang siap-siap, sampai ketemu"_

"Sampai ketemu" ucap Naruto lalu menutup panggilannya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemui Sasuke direstoran milik Chouji dan pergi ke gerbang timur bersama.

 **Kediaman Uchiha (08.28)**

"Sasuke hati-hati" ucap sang istri berambut pinknya sambil memegang pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn, pasti. Sekarang pegang ini" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memberikan sebuah handgun pada Sakura. "Kau juga agen VSSE tapi kau tak bisa ikut dulu..." lanjutnya. "Temui aku dimarkas saja jika situasi sudah aman" sambungnya lagi.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk lalu dikecuplah keningnya oleh Sasuke.

"Sarada" panggil sakuke sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh untuk Sarada mendekat, lalu dipeluklah Sarada oleh sang ayah.

"Papa hati-hati ya" ucap Sarada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Iya" sahut Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi" ucap Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar rumah, meninggalkan istri dan putrinya didalam.

"Papamu pasti akan baik-baik saja, diakan hebat" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sarada.

Sasuke berlari menuju garasi rumahnya. *CEKLEK* kunci dibuka *GREEEEEG* pintu garasi di angkat dan terlihatlah sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution berwarna hitam. Sasuke menaikinya kemudian melajukan Evo-nya menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Naruto di restoran Akimichi.

 **Jalanan Kota Konoha (08.30)**

800 meter lagi dari restoran Akimichi, Naruto melajukan Skyline-nya dengan kencang. Namun ia melihat dua buah jeep yang dikemudikan oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam sampai dengan maskernya mendekati Naruto. Didalam jeep ada 4 orang, 2 dikursi kemudi dan dia 2 lagi dibelakangnya. Mereka mengangkat senjatanya dan... *DODODODODODODODODODOR...* mereka menghujani Naruto dengan peluru *TANG TANG TANG TING TANG PRANG TANG TING TANG CEMPRANG* suara skyline Naruto yang ditembaki sampai ada kacanya yang pecah.

"Argh!" lirih Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah kalian yang minta!" sambungnya menerima tantangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGUE START ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-WAIT-**_ Naruto mengambil Handgun-nya lalu membuka kaca pintunya dan _**–ACTION-**_. Naruto mengarahkan handgunnya dan *DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR* dua orang yang didepan sekaligus pengemudinya berhasil ditembak alhasil jeep pertama hancur bersama dua orang sisanya. Naruto mereload handgun-nya. Belum sempat ia mengarahkan handgun-nya pada jeep kedua, Naruto kembali diberondong peluru. Ketika mereka mereload senjata mereka, *DOR* tepat mengenai pengemudi sehingga jeep kedua pun terguling dan meledak serta menyingkirkan tiga orang sisanya, "Itulah akibatnya kalau berhadapan denganku" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali menyetir.

 _ **-WAIT-**_ , Naruto kembali mengemudikan Skyline-nya dengan sedikit lega. Namum ketika Naruto melewati sebuah perempatan, sebuah jeep muncul dari sebelah kanan. "Oh ayolah!" umpat Naruto kemudian kembali siaga _**–ACTION-**_. Naruto mengarahkan handgun-nya dan *DOR DOR DOR* dua orang dibelakang jeep kena namun Naruto menunduk ketika ditembaki musuh yang berpakaian merah disamping pengemudi. Setelah musuh merah itu berhenti menembak, Naruto melancarkan serangan balik *DOR DOR DOR DOR* kedua musuh yang tersisa kena.

 _ **-WAIT-**_ , Namun jeep tersebut hilang kendali kearah kiri tepat disamping Skyline Naruto, akhirnya jeep itu menghantam Skyline Naruto dari kanan membuatnya tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan kemudinya alhasil Skyline Naruto keluar dari jalan dan *BRAK* menghantam pohon disisi kiri jalan.

"Aargh payah!" umpat Naruto. Darah mengucur dari pelipisnya akibat terbentur kemudi saat mobil menabrak. Naruto segera mengambil smartphone-nya dan keluar dari Skyline-nya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke restoran Akimichi yang tinggal 540 meter lagi dengan berjalan kaki, meninggalkan Skyline-nya yang mungkin sudah rusak.

Ketika Naruto akan beranjak, datanglah 3 jeep dari arah depan, "Kurang ajar!" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sisi kiri depan Skyline-nya sebagai perlindungan dan _**–ACTION-**_. Ada 12 musuh yang datang; 3 merah, 2 pelempar kapak, 2 machine guner, dan 5 hitam. Naruto keluar dan *DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR* berhasil menyingkirkan: 2 merah, 1 pelempar kapak, dan 3 hitam. Naruto mereload handgun-nya, tersisa 6 musuh lagi. Ketika Naruto hendak keluar *WIG WIG WIG WIG DAK!* sebuah kapak menancap dipohon, sontak membuat Naruto kembali berlindung karena ia pun kembali diberondong peluru, 'Itu gila, tadi benar-benar nyaris' batin Naruto lalu mengubah senjatanya menjadi machine gun. Musuh mereload, "Sekarang!" teriak Naruto dan langsung memberondong habis 6 sisa musuh didepannya.

 _ **-WAIT-**_ , ke 12 musuh yang dihadapi tadi berhasil dikalahkan. Naruto berlari ke arah jeep mereka dan mengemudikannya ke restoran Akimichi secepat-cepatnya. 50 meter lagi sampai ke restoran Akimichi, namun Naruto melihat 3 jeep berderet didepan restoran. Ketika tinggal 15 meter lagi, musuh memberondong jeep yang dinaiki Naruto dan Naruto pun melompat membiarkan jeepnya melaju kencang ke arah musuh. "Awaaas!" teriak salah satu dari musuh itu, *BRAK* jeep Naruto menghantam jeep mereka. Naruto mengambil posisi digang celah antar gedung dan _**–ACTION-**_. Jarak 7 meter lagi dari restoran Akimichi, Naruto mengubah senjatanya menjadi grenade, setelah musuh berkumpul Naruto keluar dan *DUZZ* meluncurlah grenade Naruto lalu *DUAR* meledakkan semua jeep dan menyingkirkan semua musuh yang ada disitu.

 _ **-WAIT-**_ , Naruto berlari menuju restoran kemudian berlindung diantara jeep-jeep yang ditembaknya tadi, tidak masuk kedalam restoran karena masih dikunci. Naruto beristirahat sejenak dan mengambil sebuah roti dari saku celananya dan memakannya. "Ini benar-benar melelahkan" ujarnya yang sedang duduk bersandar ditembok restoran. Setelah naruto menghabiskan roti keduanya, ia mengambil smartphone-nya dan mencoba menghubungi Sasuke karena dia belum datang juga. Panggilan keluar sudah dilancarkan, menunggu jawaban.

" _Argh!, Naruto kau sudah sampai?"_

"Aku sudah dilokasi, hey Sasuke kau kenapa?!"

" _Aku ada sedikit masalah, aku diserang dan baru menyingkirkan beberapa argh!"_

"Dimana posisimu?!"

" _Sekitar 500 meter arah selatan dari posisimu!"_

"Ok bertahanlah aku akan mencoba membantu"

Naruto melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan. Naruto melihat sebuah sniper rifle yang tergeletak disamping musuh yang Naruto kalahkan barusan, Naruto segera mengambilnya dan memposisikan dirinya tengkurap bersiap menembak kearah selatan dimana arah Sasuke akan datang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_. Naruto mulai membidik. Ia melihat Lancer Evolution-nya Sasuke yang dikejar oleh 4 jeep. 'sepertinya Sasuke kualahan' batin Naruto. Jeep sebelah kiri Sasuke menghantam Evo Sasuke, namun Sasuke menghantam balik alhasil jeep yang disebelah kiri Sasuke agak menjauh lalu *DOR* Naruto menembak pengemudi jeep tersebut hingga jeepnya terguling dan meledak, tersisa 3 lagi. *DOR* Naruto berhasil menembak pengemudi jeep yang disebelah kanan Sasuke dan hancur.

"Sasuke singkirkan jeep yang ada didepanmu!"

" _Sedangku coba!"_

Sasuke mencoba mempercepat laju Evo-nya untuk menghantam jeep yang didepannya. *BRAK* dihantamlah jeep tersebut. Tampaknya jeep tersebut agak hilang kendali ke arah kiri kemudian *DOR* Naruto menembak pengemudinya lagi dan hancur, Naruto mereload sniper rifle-nya. Jeep yang yang dibelakang Sasuke bergerak ke sebelah kanannya. Naruto mulai membidik lagi dan *DOR* ia berhasil menembak pengemudi jeep terakhir. _**–WAIT-**_ , Sasuke tiba didepan restoran Akimichi.

"Ayo naik!" ucapnya pada Naruto dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam Lancer Sasuke dan kembali melaju.

"Tembakan yang bagus, aku kira kau tidak bagus dalam hal sniper"

"Tidak juga, nyatanya aku bisa menembak mereka semua tanpa ada yang meleset"

"Hn, lalu bagaimana dengan anggota tim kita yang lain Naruto?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Shikamaru, katanya tim kita dibagi menjadi dua regu, regu penyerang dan regu pengevakuasi warga. 6 anggota diregu penyerang dan 5 anggota diregu pengevakuasi tanpa adanya anggota wanita"

"Hn, lalu siapa saja anggota tiap regunya?"

"Aku, kau, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Gaara akan menyerang, sedangkan Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji dan Kankuro yang mengevakuasi warga. Sepertinya regu penyerang sudah bergerak sekarang"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum korban bertambah banyak!"

"Hm!" Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan laju Evo-nya dijalan yang sudah sepi dari para pengguna jalan lainnya karena banyak dari para warga yang sudah dievakuasi. Namun dari belakang terlihat ada 5 jeep yang mengejar.

"Kita dikejar, apa mereka tidak pernah mau menyerah?!" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil machine gun-nya.

"Tenang saja kaca Evo-ku anti peluru, buka lubang penutup atap Evo-ku dan kau urus mereka!"

"Eh? Sejak kapan kaca Evo-mu anti peluru? dan aku baru tahu kalau Lancer Evo ada lubang penutup atapnya"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang berapa sisa amunisi machine gun-mu?"

"Sekitar 148 butir lagi, tadi aku menggunakannya"

"Pakai ini mungkin kau butuh"

"Terimakasih Sasuke"

"Sekarang ayo kita singkirkan mereka!"

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto lalu membuka penutup atap Evo-nya Sasuke dan bersiap menyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_ , Naruto belum keluar karena diberondong peluru oleh musuh tipe machine gunner. Musuh mereload, Naruto keluar dan *DROOOOOOOT...* berhasil menyingkirkan 1 jeep, tersisa 4 jeep lagi. Naruto berlindung karena dilempar kapak. Naruto keluar dan memberondong jeep yang ada pelempar kapak tadi sampai hancur, tersisa 3 jeep lagi. *BRAK* jeep didepan menghantam Evo Sasuke dan salah satu dari musuh yang didepan melompat ke kap depan Evo Sasuke dan berdiri disitu lengkap dengan cakar yang siap di ayunkan pada Naruto yang masih menghadap belakang.

"Naruto awas!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik namun cakar sudah diayunkan tapi dengan gesit Naruto menghindar dan *DROOOT...* memberondong musuh tipe pencakar itu hingga terpental, sekaligus jeep yang didepannya hingga hancur, Sasuke menghindari tabrakan dengan jeep ketiga yang hancur didepannya akan tetapi jeep dibelakangnya tidak sempat menghindar dan hancurlah pula jeep keempat, tersisa 1 jeep musuh lagi. Di jeep terakhir ada musuh tipe penyembur api, *BRUZZZ* di semburlah apinya dan Naruto memilih berlindung.

"Sasuke hantam mereka agar penyembur apinya berhenti!"

"Aku mengerti!"

*BRAK* Sasuke menghantam jeep terakhir membuat penyembur api berhenti menyerang, dengan gesit Naruto memberondong bagian tangki minyak penyembur api tersebut dan *BYAR* meledak tangkinya dan membakar jeepnya, *DUAR* meledaklah jeep terakhir.

 _ **-WAIT-**_ , Naruto kembali duduk dengan tenang dikursi depan Evo-nya Sasuke. "Pencakar?! Mereka punya unit pencakar juga?!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan selalu tembak-tembakan melawan mereka, namun juga harus hand to hand combat" ujar Sasuke.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai di gerbang timur, sebaiknya cepat" ujar Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu mempercepat laju Evo-nya.

 **Gerbang Timur Kota Konoha (09.00)**

Keadaan gerbang timur sangat kacau, menara runtuh, pos penjaga hancur, banyak tentara Jepang tergeletak tak bernyawa dan yang paling parah dinding sebelah kanan dan kiri gerbang jebol akibat dari ledakan bom C4 pagi tadi. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Gaara sudah sampai digerbang timur dan mulai bertahan diposisi. Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di gerbang timur, mereka keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arah Shikamaru berada.

"Shikamaru status!" ucap Naruto.

"Kacau, banyak dari mereka yang lolos dan masuk ke kota, kami kualahan karena kami diserang dari tiga arah" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dua lubang didinding dan gerbang yang terus mendatangkan musuh.

"Dan parahnya lagi, menurut agen Moegi di markas yang memantau kita melalui satelit, akan ada tiga tank yang akan menyerang kita dari ketiga arah tadi" ujar Neji menjelaskan adanya ancaman tank.

"TANK?!" ucap ulang Naruto karena kaget. "Komplotan macam apa mereka sampai punya tank?!" sambung Naruto.

"Kami tidak tahu Naruto, mereka tidak memiliki tanda atau logo atau emblem apapun dari organisasi mereka" sahut Gaara.

"Siapapun mereka hajar saja dengan semangat masa mu-"

"Kita sudah tua Lee!" potong Neji terhadap ucapan Lee.

"Hey Neji walau kita sudah tua tapi kita harus te-"

"Itu tidak penting Lee! Sekarang kita ambil posisi dan bersiap menyerang balik!" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Lee.

"Naruto, Sasuke, pakai ini agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan markas" ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian memberikan earpick pada Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka ngambilnya dan memasangnya ditelinga mereka.

"Disini agen Naruto, markas _do you copy?_ _Over_ " ucap Naruto pada transmisi ke markas.

" _Disini markas dengan agen Moegi, keras dan jelas. Agen Naruto, kau dan regu penyerang mendapat perintah dari Pak Jiraiya yaitu mempertahankan gerbang timur sampai bantuan datang dan hancurkanlah ketiga tank yang akan mencoba menembus gerbang, ku ulangi, pertahankan gerbang dan hancurkan tank yang akan masuk, saya akan memandu kalian menghadapi ini do you copy?, over"_ ucap agen Moegi dari markas.

" _Copy that_ , pertahankan gerbang dan hancurkan tank, mohon panduannya agen Moegi, _over_ " sahut Naruto mengerti perintah dari pimpinannya.

" _Akan saya usahakan agen Naruto. Untuk seluruh personil regu penyerang, musuh mulai mendekat dari arah utara, timur dan selatan termasuk ketiga tank yang akan masuk, saya akan memandu kalian menghadapi ini, bersiaplah untuk bertempur demi keutuhan Konoha do you copy? Over"_ ucap agen Moegi pada seluruh personil regu penyerang.

"ROGER!" sahut Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Gaara.

Mereka mengambil posisi ditengah jalan dengan berlindung pada mobil berlapis baja. Musuh menyerang dari utara (lubang didinding), dari selatan (lubang didinding), dan dari timur (gerbang timur). Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Gaara akan melakukan 3 Screen Battle, dengan misi: menghancurkan 3 tank yang akan menyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

" _Musuh mendekat dari arah utara!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

Terlihat 6 musuh diutara yaitu : 3 hitam, 2 merah dan 1 machine gunner. Shikamaru keluar dan menembakkan 9 peluru handgun-nya yang berhasil menembak 3 hitam dan 1 merah, tersisa 2 musuh. Shikamaru berlindung sekaligus mereload handgun-nya. Shikamaru dan Neji keluar dan menembak mati 2 sisa musuh di utara.

" _Musuh mendekat dari arah selatan!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

Terlihat 6 musuh diselatan yaitu: 2 hitam, 1 merah, 1 pelempar granat dan 2 machine gunner. Gaara menembak 1 hitam dan merah dan Lee menembak 1 hitam dan 1 machine gunner. Lee dan Gaara berlindung karena di lempar granat dan ditembaki oleh machine gunner. Musuh mereload, Lee keluar dan menembak habis sisanya.

" _2 jeep musuh mendekat dari arah timur!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

Terlihat 8 musuh ditimur yaitu: 2 hitam, 2 merah, 2 machine gunner dan 2 pencakar. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dan *DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR* berhasil menembak 2 machine gunner yang mengemudi alhasil kedua jeep terguling dan meledakkan sisa musuh yang ada kecuali 2 pencakar yang melompat ketika jeep terguling. *TAP* suara jatuhnya pencakar dihadapan Sasuke siap mencakarnya, Sasuke sigap mengelak serangan cakarnya dan *JEBRAD* Sasuke menembak pencakar pertama dengan shotgun-nya hingga terpental. Pencakar kedua jatuh ditengah-tengah meraka, melayangkan cakarnya pada Naruto, Naruto merunduk dan cakarnya mengenai mobil pelindung dan segera Naruto meninju perut pencakar kedua itu hingga mundur ke belakang lalu dari samping pencakar itu Lee melompat kemudian memegang kepala pencakar itu dan *KREK!* suara tulang leher pencakar kedua itu yang dipatahkan oleh Lee.

"Hebat Lee!" puji Naruto.

"Sudah pasti dong!" ujar Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan *CLING* efek suara kilau giginya.

'Dasar payah' batin Neji mengejek Lee dengan ekspresi wajah malas.

*GREEEEG...* suara gemuruh terdengar dari arah utara, mereka semua terfokus menatap kearah utara dan benar saja, tank pertama muncul dengan beberapa pasukan musuh.

" _Tank pertama mendekat dari utara, hati-hati!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

" _Copy that_ agen Moegi. Baiklah, semua masih punya peluru grenade?" tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan anggotanya. Tank pertama sudah mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada Naruto dan yang lain dan siap menembak. "Ok, sesuai aba-abaku... SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto, semuanya keluar dan *DUZZ DUZZ DUZZ...* serentak meluncurkan grenade mereka, *JEDER DUAR!* tank pertama hancur sekaligus menyingkirkan pasukan musuh yang didekatnya.

" _Tank kedua mendekat dari selatan, hati-hati!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

Naruto dan yang lain fokus ke arah selatan, siaga menodongkan grenade mereka dan siap menembak. Kemudian *DUZZ* diluncurkanlah grenade mereka bersamaan dan *JEDER DUAR* tank kedua hancur.

" _Tank terakhir mendekat dari timur, hati-hati!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

"Baiklah sekali lagi!" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan grenade terakhirnya namun tak ada sahutan dari rekan-rekannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto semua rekannya saling pandang kemudian baru menjawab.

"Err... kami kehabisan grenade Naruto" jawab Shikamaru mewakili yang lain.

'Ini gawat!, grenade-ku juga hanya tinggal satu saja. Tapi ini tidak mungkin, tank terakhir lebih besar" batin Naruto, 'Tapi... apakah shotgun akan berhasil? Tidak akan tau kalau tidak dicoba kan?" batinya lagi.

"Shotgun... apa amunisi shotgun kalian masih banyak?" tanya Naruto lagi lalu semuanya mengecek shotgun mereka kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi Naruto... shotgun terlalu beresiko, kita harus menunggu tank itu mendekat untuk hasil maksimal" ujar Neji.

"Aku tau... tapi kita tak punya pilihan, shotgun yang terkuat kita punya sekarang" balas Naruto.

Sementara Naruto berdebat, tank terakhir sudah mengarahkan moncong senjata utamanya (meriamnya) pada mereka, siap menembak.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke memperingatkan sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada tank.

Naruto yang dipanggil menatap Sasuke dulu, lalu sadar akan arah tangan Sasuke menunjuk kemudian melihat yang ditunjuk Sasuke, Naruto terkejut dan...

"AWAS!" teriak Naruto.

*JEDERR* tembakan canon tank *DUARR* ledakan yang mengenai barikade timur akibat tembakan canon dari tank. Sontak Naruto dan lainnya terpental kebelakang sekitar dua meter.

"Argh!" erang Naruto menahan sakit.

" _Barikade mengalami kerusakan 40%"_ ucap Moegi.

Naruto dan yang lain mencoba bangkit dan kembali mengarahkan shotgun mereka ke arah tank. Namun tank itu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah kanan, entah apa maksudnya tapi tiba-tiba tank melaju kencang dan menerjang barikade, *DRAKK* suara barikade yang dihantam tank.

" _Barikade mengalami kerusakan lagi 10%"_ ucap Moegi.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto memerintahkan untuk menyerang tank tersebut dengan shotgun mereka. *JEBRAD JEBRAD JEBRAD...* Naruto dan yang lain mulai menembakinya, tiba-tiba moncong senjata tank tadi diayunkan ke arah Naruto dan lainnya.

DANGER! ... DANGER! ... DANGER! (suara peringatan bahaya kalo di game)

"Awas!" sahut Neji, semua pun merunduk untuk menghinari serangan ayunan moncong senjata tank tadi.

'Tadi hampir saja' batin Naruto. "Sekali lagi!" perintah Naruto untuk kembali menyerang tank tersebut selagi masih dalam posisi yang dekat.

Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai tank, namun tank itu mundur dan memberondong Naruto dan lainnya dengan machine gun-nya, sontak Naruto dan lainnya memilih berlindung, untungnya serangan peluru biasa yang non ledakan atau serangan berat tidak merusak barikade. Setelah tank tadi berhenti menembak dengan machine gun-nya, tank terakhir itu mundur sampai keluar dari kota dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok gerbang. _Health bar_ tank terakhir itu tinggal tersisa setengahnya. Naruto dan yang lain masih siaga dengan aksi selanjutnya dari tank terakhir itu, tiba-tiba peringatan dari agen Moegi mengejutkan mereka.

" _Musuh mendekat dari segala arah!"_ peringatan dari Moegi.

Dari utara terlihat 8 musuh yaitu: 3 hitam, 2 merah, 1 pelempar kapak dan 2 machine gunner. Shikamaru keluar dan menembakkan 6 peluru handgun-nya karena keburu ditembaki, dan barhasil menjatuhkan 2 hitam, 1 merah dan 1 machine gunner, sekarang tersisa 4 lagi. Shikamaru mereload handgun-nya, tapi belum keluar lagi karena mendengar suara kapak melayang. Musuh mereload dan kapak sudah lewat, Shikamaru dan Neji memberondong sisa musuh diutara.

Dari selatan terlihat 6 musuh yaitu: 2 hitam, 1 merah, 1 penyembur api, 1 pencakar dan 1 machine gunner. Gaara berhasil menembak kedua hitam dan 1 merah lalu Lee berhasil menembak machine gunner, kini tersisa 2 lagi. Penyembur api muncul tepat dihadapan Lee dan Gaara kemudian menyemburkan api-nya sehingga Lee dan Gaara berlindung, setelah penyembur api berhenti menyerang, dengan sigap Lee dan Gaara menembaknya hingga terpental. Pencakar jatuh dihadapan Lee yang belum siap menembak lalu melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Lee, Lee berhasil berlindung namun ketika Lee akan menembaknya pencakar itu sudah lompat ke tempat Gaara tapi sayang, Gaara sudah siap dengan handgun yang terisi penuh dan ketika pencakar itu sudah dihadapannya langsung saja ditembaklah pencakar itu oleh Gaara hingga terpental.

Dari timur terlihat 10 musuh yaitu: 3 hitam, 2 merah, 1 kuning, 1 pelempar kapak, 2 pencakar dan 1 machine gunner. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar menyerang bersamaan dan menghabiskan kesembilan peluru handgun mereka masing-masing. Sasuke berhasil menembak 2 hitam, 1 merah dan 1 machine gunner sedangkan Naruto berhasil menembak 1 hitam, 1 merah, 1 kuning dan 1 pelempar kapak, kini tersisa 2 pencakar. Musuh kuning ditembak 3 hits oleh Naruto dan Naruto memperoleh: 30 peluru machine gun, 5 peluru shotgun dan 5 peluru shotgun lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke mereload handgun mereka. Ketika Naruto keluar, cakar sudah dilayangkan dan ia tak sempat menghindar alhasil Naruto terkena serangan (Naruto's lives -1). Sasuke keluar dan ia melihat pencakar pertama sedang berlari ke arahnya, 2 peluru ditembakkan Sasuke pada pencakar pertama tapi belum tumbang, Sasuke berlindung lantaran pencakar pertama tadi menyerang, usai pencakar itu menyerang Sasuke kembali menembakinya lagi hingga akhirnya tumbang. Naruto mengubah senjatanya menjadi machine gun, Naruto keluar dan melihat pencakar kedua berlari kearahnya langsung saja Naruto berondongnya hingga terpental. Semua musuh sudah dikalahkan.

*GREEEEGG...* suara gemuruh dari jalannya tank terakhir yang kembali menampakkan dirinya dari arah gerbang.

" _Tank terakhir mendekat lagi dari timur!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

Naruto dan lainnya kembali terfokus ke arah gerbang dan mengarahkan shotgun mereka pada tank terakhir yang health bar-nya tersisa setengah lagi itu, Naruto menunggu tank terakhir itu mendekat lagi seperti sebelumnya. Namun tank itu mengarahkan kedua kotak misil yang menempel pada senjata utama tank dan *JUZZZ ... JUZZZ* dua roket misil diluncurkan ke arah Naruto dan lainnya. Naruto dan lainnya langsung berlindung dan kemudian *DUARRR ... DUARRR* suara ledakan akibat roket misil yang menghantam barikade.

" _Barikade mengalami kerusakan lagi 30%, segera hentikan tank terakhir itu!"_ ucap Moegi memperingatkan.

"Argh, aku yakin pasti tank itu akan menghantam kita lagi dan saat itulah kita menyerangnya" ujar Shikamaru yang lain mengangguk.

Semuanya masih berlindung dengan shotgun yang stand by dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian tank terakhir itu melaju kencang dan menghantam barikade *DRAAKK*.

" _Barikade mengalami kerusakan lagi 10%, satu serangan lagi barikade akan hancur, segera hancurkan tank itu!"_ ucap Moegi dengan nada yang mulai panik.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto dan semua anggotanya keluar dan mulai menembaki tank terakhir itu dengan shotgun mereka.

Tank itu kembali mengayunkan moncong senjata utamanya lagi ke arah Naruto dan lainnya, tapi semua berhasil menghindar dan kembali menembak tank itu hingga pada akhirnya *DUARR* berhasil juga tank terakhir itu dihancurkan.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**

"Kita berhasil!" teriak Lee.

"Kerja yang hebat teman-teman" ucap Naruto dan semuanya mengangguk kecuali Neji.

"Tapi ini belum selesai... lihat" sahut Neji sambil menunjuk musuh yang mulai berdatangan lagi.

"Kurang ajar!... ku kira ini sudah berakhir" umpat Lee.

" _Ini memang sudah berakhir agen Lee"_ ucap agen Moegi melalui transmisi.

"Apa maksudmu agen Moegi?" tanya Lee melalui transmisi.

Belum sempat Lee mendapat jawaban konfirmasi dari agen Moegi, tiba-tiba *DUAR DUAR DUAR...* hampir seluruh musuh yang datang diledakkan oleh misil entah dari siapa namun arah misil itu datang dari dalam kota. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah suara helikopter mendekat dari arah kota, dan benar saja, sepuluh helikopter tempur jenis AH-64D Apache Long Bow datang dan membantai habis-habisan musuh yang datang sampai akhirnya musuh mundur dan meninggalkan Konoha.

"Apa ini maksudmu dengan 'sudah berakhir' agen Moegi? Gak lucu tau" ucap Lee dengan nada bercanda plus muka cemberut sedangkan Naruro, Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara Cuma menahan tawa kecuali Sasuke.

" _Maaf. Tapi selamat, misi berhasil dan Kota Konoha terselamatkan, good job everyone!"_ ucap agen Moegi dari markas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGUE CLEAR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gerbang Timur Kota Konoha (09.26)**

Seluruh musuh mulai meninggalkan Kota Konoha meski ada beberapa yang berhasil di tangkap untuk tujuan interogasi. Gerbang timur sudah mulai dipadati tentara, kesepuluh helikopter tempur AH-64D Apache Long Bow masih berpatroli disekitar perbatasan kota. Semua unit diterjunkan, mulai dari pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan beberapa titik kebakaran dikota sampai ambulans untuk memberi pertolongan pertama pada mereka yang terluka dan mengangkut jasad para tentara yang gugur. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Gaara ikut membantu para petugas sebisa mungkin sampai diperoleh perintah selanjutnya dari markas. Setelah selesai membantu, mereka beristirahat disebuah cafe tak jauh dari gerbang timur sambil menunggu perintah dari markas.

"Ini adalah pagi yang benar-benar merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru yang kini terduduk lemas didalam cafe.

"Kau benar, hari ini juga seharusnya menjadi hari pertama tahun ajaran baru untuk masuk sekolah, aku jadi tidak bisa mengantar Boruto dan Himawari ke sekolah" ujar Naruto ikut mengeluh sambil meringis menahan sakit dilengannya akibat serangan cakar musuh beberapa saat lalu.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji pada adik iparnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kak" jawab Naruto disertai cengiran pada kakak dari istrinya itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana Skyline-mu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rusak saat dalam perjalanan ke restoran Akimichi... dan jangan tanya kenapa" jawab Naruto agak kesal karena teringat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hn" hanya itu balasan dari Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak memiliki tanda pengenal apapun... aneh mungkin misterius tepatnya" ujar Gaara.

"Tidak perlu tau siapa mereka, intinya mereka jahat berarti harus musnahkan" sahut Lee.

'Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan anak-anak ya?' batin Naruto was-was memikirkan keluarganya.

" _Disini markas, untuk seluruh agen VSSE yang tersebar diwilayah Kota Konoha, segera berkumpul ke markas, akan dilaksanakan briefing darurat pada pukul 10 pagi nanti. Ku ulangi, untuk seluruh agen VSSE segera berkumpul dimarkas akan ada briefing darurat pada pukul 10 pagi nanti"_ ucap agen Moegi dari markas melalui transmisi.

"Itu perintahnya ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto yang lain mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar dari cafe. "Err Sasuke... aku boleh ikut dengamu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" hanya itu balasan Sasuke.

"Boleh tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil membuka pintu cafe.

"Iya boleh, ayo" jawab Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke... tapi bisa kita sekalian jemput Hinata dirumahku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dengan anggukan menandakan jawaban 'ya'.

"Kalian bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada anggota timnya yang lain.

"Kami bawa mobil sendiri, tenang saja" jawab Neji mewakili yang lain.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu dimarkas" ucap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan dari semuanya.

 **Sisi Lain Kota Konoha (09.30)**

lima agen VSSE regu pengevakuasi warga yaitu Kiba, Shino, Sai, Chouji dan Kankuro sedang menodongkan handgun mereka kerarah para komplotan yang berhasil dibekuk karena menganggap serangan mereka sudah digagalkan. Musuh yang ditangkap dikumpulkan ditempat terbuka disisi lain dari kota. Selagi masih ada waktu sebelum berangkat menuju markas pusat, kelima agen VSSE tersebut bersama beberapa tentara mencoba untuk menginterogasi para tawanan tersebut.

"Kalian itu siapa ... punya persenjataan lengkap dan tidak punya tanda pengenal hah?!" ucap seorang agen berjaket hitam dengan rambut cokelat dan lambang segitiga dikedua pipinya.

" ... " tidak satupun dari musuh yang menjawab.

"Hei jawab!" bentak Kiba.

"Hah! Kau pikir kami akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu!" ucap seorang diantara musuh itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" geram Kiba.

"Kami adalah orang-orang profesional ... kami tidak akan memberi kalian informasi apapun!" bentak musuh tersebut yang tetap bersikeras tidak memberikan jawaban.

Berhubung musuh-musuh yang ditangkap itu tidak diikat kedua tangannya, musuh yang barusan bicara itu merogoh saku celana tanpa disadari oleh para agen VSSE maupun oleh tentara karena jarak antar tawanan berdempetan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remote detonator bom dari sakunya celananya kemudian memberi aba-aba pada semua rekan komplotan yang sama-sama tertangkap itu.

"Siap?!" ucap seorang anggota komplotan yang memegang detonator itu pada yang lain untuk mempersiapkan diri kemudian semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" ucap Kiba yang kini siaga membidik para komplotan itu diikuti para rekannya dan tentara.

Kemudian musuh yang memegang detonator itu menekan tombolnya dan terdengar bunyi *BEEP*. Kiba yang mendegar bunyi itu mulai bertambah siaga. "Daripada kalian banyak tanya ... LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MATI SAJA!" bentak musuh yang menekan detonator itu kemudian membuka rompinya dan terpampanglah sebuah bom C4 didada musuh itu dengan keadaan sudah diaktifkan. "HYAAAH..!" teriak musuh tersebut diikuti yang lainnya.

"ITU BOM ... BERLINDUNG!" teriak agen Kankuro dan sontak saat itu juga semua agen VSSE dan tentara disitu melompat mencari tempat berlindung.

*JEDUARR* ledakan kuat yang akibatnya membuat semua tawanan hancur tak berbentuk menyisakan tanah yang berlubang. Debu dari dampak ledakan bertebaran disekitar lokasi. Dan ketika debu mulai mereda lalu menampakkan keadaan, seluruh orang ditempat itu melotot tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan oleh para tawanan mereka.

"Me-mereka..." ucap Kiba dengan mata melotot dan mulut mengagah, masih dalam posisi merunduk.

"Meledakkan ... diri?" sambung Chouji yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Benar-benar gila ... aku belum pernah menghadapi musuh yang senekat ini selama karirku" tambah Kankuro mulai berdiri.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar profesional ... menutupi segala informasi agar tidak bocor dan tetap bungkam meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun" ujar Shino sambil mensidakepkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau benar Shino, sepertinya musuh kita kali ini tidak sembarangan. Terlebih lagi, mereka tidak memiliki tanda apapun sebagai pengenal juga punya senjata lengkap, jelas ini akan sulit" ujar Kiba kini berdiri.

"Siapapun mereka, kita harus menghadapi mereka. Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera ke markas untuk briefing, ayo berangkat!" ujar Sai kemudian memberi perintah untuk segera berangkat kepada anggota timnya.

"Ya!" sahut semua rekannya bersamaan lalu berjalan ke arah mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Letnan, saya serahkan urusan disini kepada anda" ucap Sai kepada seorang tentara.

"Serahkan pada kami!" jawab sang tentara berpangkat Letnan tersebut sambil hormat pada Sai.

"Terimakasih ... mohon bantuannya" ucap Sai dengan membalas hormat.

"Siap!" jawab sang tentara kemudian Sai beranjak menuju mobilnya lalu menyalakan mobilnya tersebut dan berangkat menuju rumahnya untuk menjemput Ino lalu ke markas untuk memenuhi panggilan pimpinan.

 **Jalanan Kota Konoha (09.35)**

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilanya pada Sakura dan melepas earphonenya dari telinganya dan Lancer Evolution yang dikemudikan Sasuke kini melaju dengan kencangnya menuju kediaman Uchiha tepatnya rumah Sasuke untuk menjemput Sakura dan berangkat bersama ke markas.

"Hei Sasuke, kau dengar yang barusan itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, seperti sebuah ledakan?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya" jawab Naruto kemudian ia menekan alat transmisi ditelinganya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Disini Naruto kepada regu evakuasi, apa kalian mendengar ledakan beberapa saat lalu? _over_ " tanya Naruto.

" _Disini Sai dari regu evakuasi, ledakan barusan berada diposisi kami bahkan hampir membunuh kami over"_ jawab Sai masih didalam mobilnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? _over_ " tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Kami berhasil menangkap beberapa musuh, lalu kami berinisiatif untuk langsung menginterogasinya ditempat, namun mereka melawan dan malah mengaktifkan bom dan akhirnya mereka meledakkan diri, kami tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari mereka, maafkan kami Naruto over"_ jawab Sai menjelaskan apa yang dialami regunya.

"Begitu rupanya, gila juga mereka. Tidak apa-apa Sai, sekarang kau dalam perjalanan ke markas? _over_ " tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Ya, kami dalam perjalan ke markas over"_ jawab Sai.

"Baiklah sampai ketemu dimarkas, Naruto out" balas Naruto.

" _Roger, Sai out"_ jawab Sai.

"Jadi? ... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada musuh yang ditangkap tapi malah meledakkan diri, mungkin untuk menutupi informasi" jawab Naruto kini sedang mensidakepkan tangannya didadanya sedang berpikir, "Sepertinya musuh yang kita hadapi kali ini bukan komplotan teroris sembarangan" ujar Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Hn, dan mungkin saja kita akan menghadapi orang-orang tak terduga" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku penasaran siapa otak dibalik semua ini. Oh iya, aku belum menghubungi Hinata untuk besiap-siap ke markas" ucap Naruto kemudian menekan alat transmisi ditelinganya.

"Kenapa kau menekan alat transmisimu ... memang Hinata memakai alat transmisi dirumahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alisnya terangkat dan nada sedikit meledek pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, hehehe" ucap Naruto baru sadar sambil tepuk jidat, 'tengsin banget aku, didepan Sasuke lagi' batin Naruto menahan malu karena imej-nya yang seorang pemimpin bagi tim-nya buyar seketika. Naruto segera mengambil smartphone-nya lalu panggilan keluar dilancarkan kepada Hinata.

" _Halo sayang, ada apa?"_ suara sang istri yang terdengar dari speaker smartphone Naruto.

"Hinata, kita semua dipanggil ke markas untuk briefing jam 10 nanti, bersiap-siaplah aku akan menjemputmu ke rumah"

" _i-iya aku akan bersiap-siap, sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ nada suara Hinata terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau dan anak-anak bagaimana?"

" _Kami baik-baik saja, untungnya kami tidak diserang"_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, cepat bersiap-siap aku segera datang, sampai ketemu dirumah Hinata"

" _Ba-baik, sampai ketemu sayang"_ setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Tidak baik membohongi istrimu Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tadi kau bilang pada Hinata kalau kau baik-baik saja, tapi lihatlah lengan kirimu itu" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk lengan kiri Naruto yang terluka dan berdarah.

"Ini cuma luka kecil kok, Hinata tidak akan khawatir" elak Naruto.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau Hinata khawatir ok?" balas Sasuke

"Iya ok" jawab Naruto lalu Sasuke tancap gas lebih cepat lagi menuju rumahnya berhubung waktu semakin mepet, selama perjalanan mereka tidak ada percakapan lagi.

 **Kediaman Uchiha (09.40)**

Sakura berada dikamarnya, sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke markas. Ia mengenakan jaket dengan warna merah dan putih dan berlogo VSSE dipunggungnya, celana panjang warna krem dan sepatu sneaker merah. Sakura berjalan ke arah lemari yang terbuat dari logam dengan sebuah _eye detector_ dilemari tersebut, Sakura mendekatkan matanya pada detektor itu dan terdengar suara kunci terbuka lalu ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil empat senjatanya yaitu handgun, machine gun, shotgun dan grenade. Setelah semuanya lengkap, Sakura turun keruang tamu sambil menunggu Sasuke datang menjemput. Sarada yang melihat ibunya berpenampilan seragam agen-nya ia terkagum.

"Mama keren deh kalau sedang berpenampilan seperti ini" ujar Sarada dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukannya kamu pernah melihat mama seperti ini?" ucap Sakura sambil berputar memamerkan pakaiannya pada sang putri Uchiha.

"Iya sih, tapi kan gak setiap hari" jawab Sarada sambil tersenyum.

*TIIIIIN* suara klakson dari luar rumah membuat Sakura dan Sarada langsung berlari kearah teras dan membuka pintu. Terlihatlah sang suami dengan Lancer Evo-nya dan juga sahabatnya didalam mobil.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sarada, "Sarada, mama pergi dulu, gak lama kok, jaga rumah ya ... kami mengandalkanmu" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sarada.

"Iya mama, akan aku jaga dengan baik" jawab Sarada lalu dipeluk oleh Sakura, setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura berlari ke mobil dan membuka pintu belakang mobil lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hai Naruto" sapa Sakura.

"Hai Sakura" sapa balik Naruto.

"Dah papa, dah mama, dah paman Naruto!" ucap Sarada dari teras rumah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang tuanya dan Naruto.

"Dah!" balas ketiganya bersamaan lalu Sasuke melajukan Evo-nya secepat mungkin dijalanan yang sepi.

 **Jalanan Kota Konoha (09.43)**

"Sekarang kita langsung menuju ke markas kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kita akan menjemput Hinata dulu dirumah Naruto" jawab Sasuke.

"Menjemput Hinata? Hei Naruto mana mobil Skyline-mu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Err itu..." ucap Naruto terhenti tapi malah dipotong Sasuke.

"Rusak ... Skyline-nya rusak dan jangan tanya kenapa, iya kan ... dobe?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai ledekan.

"Cih!" decih Naruto kesal dengan mulut manyun plus raut muka kusut. "Oh iya, apa kau bawa obat-obatan dan perban Sakura?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke kursi belakang.

"Aku tidak bawa obat-obatan Naruto, memang kenapa?" jawab dan tanya balik Sakura.

"Lenganku terluka, aku khawatir kalau Hinata akan cemas jika melihatku terluka" jelas Naruto.

"Ohh, tapi pendarahannya sudah berhenti?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kalau pendarahan sih sudah berhenti" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini untuk membersihkan jaketmu dari darah agar tak terlihat kalau kau terluka" ujar Sasuke lalu memberikan botol air mineral pada Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah ... terimakasih" balas Naruto lalu mulai membersihkan jaketnya yang terkena darahnya. Sekarang mereka secepatnya menuju rumah Naruto untuk menjemput Hinata.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki (09.48)**

Hinata berada diruang tamu bersama Boruto dan Himawari. Hinata mengenakan Jaket warna ungu putih berlogo VSSE dipunggungnya, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu sneaker ungu.

"Selama ibu pergi, Boruto ... kau jaga rumah dan Himawari ya" ucap Hinata.

"Baik bu, aku kan menjaganya dengan baik" jawab Boruto sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada handgunnya.

"Ibu" ucap Himawari dengan raut wajah sedih.

Hinata yang melihat Himawari seperti itu langsung menghampirinya lalu dipeluklah Himawari guna menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa Himawari, ibu tidak akan lama, ibu akan baik-baik saja" ujar Hinata.

*TIIIIIN* suara klakson terdengar dari luar rumah. Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari langsung keluar ke teras rumah. Hinata melihat sang suami didalam mobil milik sahabatnya.

'Kenapa Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, mana mobil Naruto?' batin Hinata.

"Hinata ayo!" sahut Naruto.

"Iya!" balas hinata. "Baiklah ibu pergi ya" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Boruto dan Himawari sekaligus plus cium pipi Himawari.

"Iya" balas putra putri Uzumaki itu.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke mobil Sasuke, membuka pintu belakang sebelah kiri kemudian masuk dan duduk didalamnya.

"Hai Sakura, Sasuke" sapa Hinata.

"Hai Hinata" balas sapa pasangan Uchiha ini.

"Aku tidak disapa?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke kursi dibelakangnya dengan wajah melas.

Hinata tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum manis, "Iya, hai suamiku tersayang" ucap Hinata lembut sambil tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto blushing diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hinata pasalnya dihadapan sahabatnya. "Iya, hai juga istriku tersayang" balas Naruto dan membalas senyum sambil membelai surai rambut indigo Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan. Safir biru menatap lavender begitu lekat seakan tak ingin terpisah, sampai... .

"EHEM!" deheman Sasuke seketika megejutkan NaruHina yang sedang mencurah rindu. "No romance in my car please!" ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan dan Hinata menunduk dan sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah menahan malu, mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang didalam mobil milik Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh "Mobilku aturanku" ucapnya sambil menyeringai penuh kepuasan karena dapat meng-skakmat Naruto.

'Hancurlah sudah reputasiku sebagai _leader_ timku dihadapan Sasuke' batin Naruto, "Ehehehe, iya maaf Sasuke" ucap Naruto tengsin abis. "Ayo berangkat Sasuke, sebelum kita nanti terlambat" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir garing untuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Halah, bilang saja kalau kau tak ingin membicarakan ini lagi" balas Sakura dengan nada meledek.

" ... " tidak ada balasan dari Naruto maupun dari Hinata.

"Dah ayah, dah ibu, dah paman Sasuke, dah bibi Sakura!" sahut Boruto dan Himawari melambaikan tangan.

"Dah!" balas keempat agen itu, lalu Sasuke memasukan gigi lalu tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman Naruto secepat mungkin atau mereka akan terlambat datang ke markas.

 **Markas Besar VSSE Jepang (09.57)**

NaruHina dan SasuSaku telah sampai dimarkas besar VSSE Jepang dipusat Kota Konoha ini. Gedung 20 lantai ini memiliki lahan parkir yang luas didepan gedung untuk seluruh staff dan agen yang bertugas. Sasuke memarkirkan Lancer Evo-nya diparkiran depan markas, lalu mereka keluar dan berlari menuju gedung markas.

"Kak Neji dan kak Tenten sudah datang" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil milik kakaknya itu.

"Sepertinya Shikamaru dan Temari juga sudah datang" sahut Naruto juga melihat mobil milik Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, yang lain sudah sampai dimarkas? _over_ " tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru melalui transmisi.

" _Aku dan regu penyerang plus Tenten dan Temari sudah sampai, over"_ jawab Shikamaru.

"Regu evakuasi sudah datang? _over_ " tanya naruto lagi.

" _Regu evakuasi baru ada Shino, Kiba, Chouji dan Kankuro. Sai dan Ino belum datang, over"_ jawab Shikamaru.

"Baik Shikamaru, Naruto _out_... Sai kau ada dimana? _over_ " tanya Naruto pada Sai setelah selesai dengan Shikamaru.

" _Dibelakangmu Naruto"_ jawab Sai.

"Dibelakangku?" tanya Naruto heran, Naruto membalikkan badan dan benar Sai dan Ino sedang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah NaruHinaSasuSaku.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Ino setelah berhadapan dengan NaruHinaSasuSaku.

"Tidak kok, sepertinya tepat waktu" jawab Sakura.

"Syukurlah kalau tepat waktu" ujar Sai.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas ke ruang pusat kendali" ujar Hinata lalu semuanya masuk ke gedung markas.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Sakura dan ino memasuki bagian lobi markas. Mereka berlari menuju lift lalu membukanya dan masuk ke dalam lift. Hinata menekan tombol yang tertera angka 19, mereka menuju lantai 19 dimana ruang kendali pusat berada. Lift berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, mereka berenampun berlari menuju pintu berbentuk setengah lingkaran diujung koridor. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu dan dengan otomatis pintu setengah lingkaran itu terbuka ke kanan dan ke kiri setengah masing-masing dan menampakkan keadaan didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf kami terlambat pak Jiraiya" ucap Naruto sambil memberi hormat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Tak apa-apa kami baru akan mulai, cepat masuk!" jawab sang pimpinan berambut putih itu alias Jiraiya. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Hinata, Sakura dan ino pun memasuki ruangan yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut lalu berbaris dengan anggota tim lainnya yang sudah ada.

 **Ruang Pusat Kendali Markas Besar VSSE Jepang (10.00)**

Ruang pusat kendali pada markas besar VSSE Jepang merupakan ruangan berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 10 meter dan tinggi 8 meter dengan pintu satu pintu masuk yaitu pintu otomatis berbentuk setengah lingkaran dibagian belakang ruangan. disekeliling sisi ruangan terdapat komputer dengan layar monitor besar yang ikut mengelilingi ruangan pula dengan berbagai informasi didalamnya. Dari pintu masuk bercabang dua anak tangga turun tapi kedepannya ada sebuah jalan sampai ke tengah ruangan. ditengah ruangan terdapat kursi besar menghadap ke depan ruangan, dan dikursi itulah sang pimpinan VSSE Jepang duduk.

"Baiklah karena semua agen telah datang, briefing tentang misi ini akan dimulai" ucap pak Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya. "Seperti yang kalian ketehui, Kota Konoha telah diserang. Tapi sebenarnya, bukan hanya kita yang diserang..." jelas Jiraiya lalu mengambil jeda sejenak.

'Bukan hanya kita yang diserang? Memang siapa lagi yang diserang?' batin Naruto.

"Agen Moegi ... " sambung pak Jiraiya.

"Baik pak!" sahut Moegi mengerti lalu ia mengotak-atik komputernya, beberapa saat kemudian munculah gambar peta dunia dengan beberapa titik merah pada layar monitor Moegi.

"Perhatikanlah!" perintah pak Jiraiya pada tim Naruto, mereka pun membalikan dan menatap layar monitor pada komputer agen Moegi.

"Itu...?!" ucapan Shikamaru terhenti karena tercengang saat melihat tampilan peta dunia tersebut.

"Benar ... bukan hanya kita yang diserang, tapi seluruh dunia terjadi penyerangan diwaktu yang bersamaan" ucapan Jiraiya mengejutkan seluruh tim Naruto dihadapannya.

"Tidak mungkin..." ujar Sai yang juga tercengang.

"Jadi serangan ini sudah terorganisir?!" ujar Neji.

"Seluruh markas VSSE disetiap negara didunia mengeluarkan sinyal darurat serangan. Bisa kalian lihat ... VSSE Amerika, VSSE di Asia, VSSE Australia, VSSE di Afrika dan VSSE di Eropa semua mengeluarkan sinyal darurat serangan. Musuh telah menyerang kelima benua dunia" jelas Jiraiya.

"Jadi ini artinya ... invasi global?!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, benar" jawab Jiraiya yang sontak membuat semua anggota tim Naruto geram.

"Lalu apa tuntutan mereka?" tanya Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras.

"Apa yang menjadi tuntutan mereka, itulah misi kalian" ujar Jiraiya lalu tim Naruto kembali menghadapnya. "Cari tahu apa misi mereka terutama markas mereka agar kami bisa mengerahkan pasukan untuk menyerang balik, itulah misi kalian!" jelas Jiraiya.

"Siap laksanakan!" jawaban serentak seluruh tim Naruto.

"Tapi untuk saat ini misi tersebut ditunda sementara ... ada misi darurat untuk kalian..." Jiraiya mengambil jeda lagi, "Musuh sudah menyerang ibukota bahkan menguasai gedung perdana menteri dan istana kekaisaran Jepang dalam waktu singkat. Misi kalian menyelamatkan Perdana Menteri Jepang Shinzō Abe dan Kaisar Akihito di Chidoya, Tokyo. Itu misi kalian sekarang, laksanakan!" perintah Jiraiya.

"Siap pak!" jawab setentak dari semua anggota tim Naruto.

"Untuk pemandu, agen Udon dan agen Konohamaru akan ikut memandu misi kalian bersama agen Moegi, kalian bertiga mengerti!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Siap, mengerti pak!" jawab ketiga agen pemandu tim Naruto itu.

"Mohon bantuannya agen Konohamaru, agen Udon dan agen Moegi" ujar Naruto pada ketiga agen juniornya.

"Pasti, kami akan bantu semaksimal mungkin senior Naruto" balas Konohamaru mewakili kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan misi ini pada mu dan tim-mu agen Naruto ... laksanakan dengan sempurna!" perintah Jiraiya lagi.

"Siap, akan kami laksanakan dengan baik" jawab Naruto.

"Kalian akan berangkat pukul 12 siang nanti. Sebelum ku akhiri briefing ini, apa ada pertanyaan?" ujar Jiraiya yang diakhiri dengan tawaran pertanyaan.

"Siap, tidak ada pak!" balas seluruh tim Naruto.

"Jika tidak ada, sekarang bubar!" perintah Jiraiya membubarkan tim Naruto.

" _Yes sir!_ " jawab seluruh anggota tim Naruto sambil memberi hormat pada sang pimpinan, setelah itu seluruh tim Naruto meninggalkan ruang kendali pusat markas.

"Baiklah sekarang kita ke ruang diskusi, kita susun strategi untuk misi ini" perintah Naruto pada seluruh anggota timnya setelah keluar ruang kendali pusat.

"Baik!" sahut semua anggota tim Naruto tersebut.

Kini tim Naruto yang beranggotakan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari berjalan menuju ruang diskusi untuk perencanaan strategi untuk misi penyelamatan Perdana Menteri dan Kaisar Jepang. Misi tingkat internasional akan mereka hadapi sesaat lagi.

 **Suatu tempat di Tokyo (10.20)**

Seseorang berseragam serba hitam berlari disebuah koridor yang terbuat dari batu-batu. Ia berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah pintu dengan dua penjaga disamping pintu tersebut kemudian orang itu mengetuknya.

"masuk!" jawab seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut. Lalu orang tadi membuka pintu itu lalu masuk dalam ruangan dan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk dibalik kursi besar sambil menatap monitor komputer dihadapannya.

"Lapor pak, kami mendapat laporan dari pasukan yang menyerang Kota Konoha bahwa serangan ke Kota Konoha telah gagal" jawab prajurit tadi.

"Gagal? ... kenapa bisa gagal?" tanya orang yang duduk tadi dengan nada santai, ia kini berdiri dan menatap anak buahnya dengan tatapan santai seolah ia sudah tahu kalau serangan ke Konoha akan gagal.

"Maafkan kami pak, tapi VSSE yang telah menggagalkan serangan pasukan kita pak" jawab prajurit itu agak takut-takut akan dibunuh oleh atasannya itu.

"VSSE eh? ... ya sudahlah tak apa-apa. Sudah sanah kembali bekerja!" ucap sang atasan bermantel coklat tadi pada anak buahnya.

"Siap pak!" sahut prajurit tadi sambil memberi hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan tempat atasannya berada.

"Sepertinya apa yang diprediksi oleh tuan basar tepat, 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh tuan besar sudah bertambah kuat" ujar pria muda berambut pirang berkemeja merah dengan mantel ungu.

Pria tua bermantel coklat terkekeh, "Kheheheh, VSSE memang selalu saja menjadi lalat pengganggu" ujarnya sambil membetulkan kacamata bulat hitamnya. "Cepat atau lambat, 'dia' akan kemari. Kita akan bertemu 'dia' yang dimaksud tuan besar kheheheheheh" sambungnya dengan kekehan mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BERSAMBUNG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Akhirnya fanfic Naruto pertama saya bisa publish juga, senangnya chapter pertama selesai!. Well, sebelum itu perkenalkan nama saya Yogi, masih newbie, asal saya dari Jateng dan baru lulus SMA pada Mei 2016 kemarin, tapi belum kuliah karena belum lulus SBMPTN-nya guys hehehe *curhat*, makanya saya agak panas waktu ngetik rencana kuliahnya Boruto sama Himawari diatas tadi *baper*.

Well terlepas dari nasib saya yang gagal kuliah *masih aja curhat*, bagaimana kesan-kesan dengan chapter pertama dari 'The World In a Crisis of Terror' ini?. Saya anggap fic ini sebagai fic crossover berdasarkan pertimbangan dari segi adegan, para antagonisnya, profesi Naruto dkk sebagai agen VSSE dan penggunaan nama badan 'VSSE' yang merupakan milik game Time Crisis. Ternyata mendeskripsikan adegan game Time Crisis gak semudah kalau dimainkan langsung di Playstation-nya, saya akui itu. Jadi kalau adegan tembak-tembakkan Naruto dkk diatas tadi terkesan sulit dibayangkan atau malah jadi aneh, mohon dimaafkan. Terlebih ini kan chapter pertama, saya masih newbie, nekat crossover lagi, tapi chapter ini menghabiskan 28 halaman ukuran A4 dan mencapai 10.453 kata hanya untuk bagian ceritanya saja nah kalau totalnya 11 ribu kata lebih!, fantastis kah atau berlebihan kah? Tapi lebih dari dua minggu saya ngerjain fic ini sih.

Kalau para reader merasa banyak kekurangan dalam cerita fic ini terutama dalam masalah pencampuran antara anime/manga Naruto dengan game railshooter Time Crisis, saya paham, namanya juga saya baru belajar jadi author fanfiction. Maka dari itu, saran, kritikan, dan masukan yang membangun melalui review dari para reader terutama dari para author fanfiction yang sudah berpengalaman sangat saya butuhkan, syukur kalau ada dari para reader yang mau nge-follow & nge-fav cerita saya ini yang 50% dibilang bagus pun belum tentu.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para reader yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca & mereview cerita ini, semoga review dari para reader semua akan menjadi will of fire untuk saya menyelesaikan cerita fic ini. Oh ya, chapter 2 nanti adalah Stage 1 dengan 3 area, seperti apa adegannya? di tunggu saja ya, dan siapakah Boss yang nanti akan Naruto hadapi di Tokyo? Jawabannya, yang pernah bermain Time Crisis 3 & 4 di PS2 dan PS3 pasti bisa nebak. Baiklah, terimakasih banyak semuanya dan sampai bertemu lagi di Chapter 2: Tokyo Freedom.

Tapi jujur, saya gak ngerti cara buat meng-update/mempulish chapter selanjutnya, bisa tuntun dan ajari saya melalui review pliss? Saya belum lama punya akun , pertama saya ke dokumen manager terus ke new story, trus bikin cerita yang saya ambil dari file microsoft word di laptop saya dan dipublish, trus gimana cara nge-updatenya lagi, bikin dokumen lagi atau langsung new story?, toloooooong saya ya? takut salah ngotak-atiknya, terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2, Tokyo Freedom

**The World In a Crisis of Terror**

 **Original Story By : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer of anime/manga Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer of Time Crisis Series game : NAMCO Ltd Production / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Adventure & Action**

 **Character : Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari & Time Crisis Series All Stars**

 **Note : Fanfic pertama pasti masih berantakan jadi harap dimaklumi, author pendatang baru, AU, OOC, Crossover dengan game Time Crisis, alur kadang capat kadang lambat tidak konsisten, miss typo, dll.**

 **Summary : Sebuah kelompok teroris misterius melakukan invasi besar - besaran terhadap kelima benua di dunia. VSSE, sebuah organisasi pemberantasan terorisme dunia mulai mengerahkan para agen terbaiknya untuk misi penyelamatan dunia. Begitupun VSSE Jepang, Naruto dan para sahabatnya yang merupakan agen VSSE Jepang akan melaksanakan misi untuk mempertahankan kedamaian dunia.**

* * *

 *****! VERY EXTREMELY SERIOUS WARNING !*****

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung nama lokasi dan tempat yang sesungguhnya karena fanfiction ini bertemakan invasi global artinya author akan mengambil setting cerita di berbagai tempat dan lokasi di seluruh belahan bumi. NAMUN semua kejadian dan peristiwa yang di gambarkan oleh author dalam fanfiction ini semuanya author tegaskan HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI author belaka, jadi jangan di anggap serius apalagi sampai salah paham. Jadi, author tidak bertanggung jawab bila tulisan author tidak menyenangkan atau menyinggung beberapa pembaca karena lokasi di mana pembaca berada akan di jadikan lokasi cerita. Sekali lagi author tegaskan, Semua peristiwa dan kejadian di dalam fanfiction ini HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI!.**

* * *

 **PERINGATAN KHUSUS CHAPTER 2 : Cerita terlalu panjang (47 halaman/13.904 kata hanya untuk bagian cerita), ada beberapa adegan yang menyimpang dari suasana yang di gambarkan, terselip adegan kegajean. :D**

 **PERMINTAAN KHUSUS DARI AUTHOR : Mohon reviewnya apapun itu saya terima, mohon maaf bila mengecewakan namun semoga penjelasan tentang kasus yang akan di hadapi oleh Naruto dkk dapat di pahami dengan mudah ya. :D**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **TOKYO FREEDOM**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uzumaki (11.00)**

Suasana kediaman Uzumaki saat ini sedang agak sibuk. Boruto dan Himawari sedang berkemas dikamar masing-masing atas perintah kedua orangtuanya. Naruto dan Hinata sedang menunggu putra putri mereka diruang tamu sembari duduk disofa dan bersandar sebentar sembari menenangkan pikaran mereka sejenak, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan melaksanakan misi tingkat Internasional.

"Boruto! Himawari! Cepatlah! Kita harus segera berangkat!" teriak Naruto dari ruang tamu.

"Iya ayah!" jawab Himawari dari kamarnya.

"Sebentar lagi ayah!" jawab Boruto dari kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Tenang Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menenangkan sambil mengelus lengan kiri Naruto. "Naruto-kun lenganmu?!" ucap Hinata yang melihat luka dilengan kiri Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, ini cuma luka kecil kok" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir pada istrinya guna membuatnya tak perlu khawatir.

"Hm begitu ya ... Oh iya, dimana mobilmu waktu kau pergi Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Err rusak Hinata-chan ... maaf ya" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit nada bersalah.

Hinata menyadarkan kepalanya pada pundak kiri Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa ... yang penting kau baik-baik saja" ujar Hinata.

"Iya ... terimakasih" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit melirik wajah Naruto.

"Untuk pengertianmu padaku Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lalu mencium ubun-ubun Hinata.

Cukup lama Naruto mencium ujung kepala istrinya, menghirup aroma surai rambut indigonya yang berefek dapat merilekskan pikirannya bak aroma terapi. Naruto menyudahi ciumannya pada ubun-ubun Hinata, lalu Hinata menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum Hinata, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya begitu pula Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti, akhirnya bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Sebuah ciuman yang tenang, lembut, halus, hangat dan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu dirasakan oleh pasangan Uzumaki tersebut. Sungguh mereka ingin bermesraan meski itu hanya sesaat sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi besar ini. Tiga puluh detik ciuman sudah cukup bagi mereka agar tidak merusak konsentrasi saat misi. Setelah bibir mereka saling lepas, mereka saling bertatapan, sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil bersama, sampai...

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang dan gadis indigo pendek disampingnya berdiri didepan pintu ruang tamu sambil menenteng dua buah koper ditangannya dan tas dipunggungnya.

NaruHina terkejut kompak, "A-ah! Ka-kalian su-sudah siap?" ucap Hinata gugup dengan wajah yang merah.

"Iya kami sudah siap" jawab Himawari sambil menjinjing dua koper ditangannya dan tas gendong pula.

"Baiklah kita berangkat" ucap Naruto, lalu Boruto dan Himawari keluar rumah duluan disusul Hinata.

Ketika Naruto akan keluar dari ruang tamu, ia terhenti sejenak. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, menatap sebuah bingkai foto didinding. Senyum tipis terpatri dibibir Naruto saat menatap bingkai foto itu, senyuman penuh kebanggaan sambil tetap menatap foto itu, sampai...

"Naruto-kun ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Hinata dari luar rumah.

"Iya!" sahut Naruto kemudian mengangguk pada foto itu lalu berlari ke luar rumah.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto sudah keluar rumah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ... ayo berangkat" jawab dan ajak Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke garasi rumahnya, membukanya dan menampakkan sebuah mobil keluarga merk Datsun GO+ (Naruto punya dua mobil, satu mobil kerja dan satu mobil keluarga). Boruto dan Himawari langsung memasukkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah semua barang masuk, mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan? Seragam, buku, laptop?" tanya Hinata pada kedua anaknya.

"Tidak ada bu" jawab Boruto.

"semua sudah lengkap" jawab Himawari.

"baiklah ... oh iya, pintu sudah dikunci Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah" jawab Hinata singkat.

"baiklah ayo berangkat" ujar Naruto lalu mulai menjalankan Datsun-nya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuuga (11.25)**

"Bukankah itu mobil paman Neji?" tanya Boruto sambil menunjuk mobil didepan kediaman kakeknya itu.

"Oh iya benar" sahut Naruto sambil membelokkan Datsun-nya masuk ke halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Waaah sepertinya semua cucu ayah akan berkumpul nih" ujar Hinata.

"Yay!" seru Himawari senang.

*BLETAK*

"Hei ingat Himawari!, dia itu kan sepupu kita, jadi tidak boleh tau" ucap Boruto sambil mendaratkan jitakannya pada ubun-ubun Himawari.

"Iya-iya aku tau kak, tapi kepalaku sakit tauuuu!" ucap Himawari sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menanggapi kedua anaknya itu. Naruto memarkirkan Datsun-nya tak jauh dari mobil Neji. Mereka berempat turun lalu mengambil barang bawaan dari bagasi dan berjalan kedepan pintu kemudian menekan bel.

*TENGNONG*

"Sebentar!" ujar seorang wanita dari dalam rumah, "Ehh kak Hinata, kak Naruto dan ... hai keponakan-keponakanku yang ku sayang" ucapnya ketika pintu dibuka yang ternyata adalah Hanabi yang langsung memeluk kedua keponakannya dengan girang.

"Bi aku sudah besar" ucap Himawari.

"Aku juga sudah SMA bi, sebentar lagi juga aku kuliah lho" ujar Boruto. (Argh! author gerah hati)

"Oh iya bibi lupa, maaf ya" ucap Hanabi setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Hanabi, apa ayah ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh ayah ada kok, kak Neji dan kak Tenten juga Reiji ada didalam" jawab Hanabi dan mata Himawari langsung cerah berbinar namun ia langsung di deathglare oleh Boruto. "Mari masuk" ajak Hanabi dan keluarga Naruto pun masuk.

Mereka berjalan di koridor kediaman Hyuuga. Kediaman Hyuuga memang sangat luas. Agak jauh memang mereka berjalan karena mereka akan berkumpul diruang keluarga yang terletak agak jauh masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga ini, kalau ruang tamu sih dekat dengan dengan pintu masuk tadi. Keluarga Naruto serta Hanabi telah sampai dedepan pintu ruang keluarga lalu Hanabi mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuklah" jawab dari seseorang dibalik pintu itu, sebuah suara berat nan berwibawa.

Hanabi membuka pintunya dan tampaklah empat orang didalamnya, "Ayah, keluarga kak Hinata datang" ucap Hanabi pada sang ayah.

"Ya! Sudah ku duga kalau kalian pasti akan datang juga Naruto" ucap Hyuuga Hiashi lalu NaruHina saling pandang dengan senyum miris karena ketahuan maksudnya datang ke kediaman Hyuuga "ayo masuk" ajak Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ehehe i-iya ayah" jawab Naruto lalu keluarga Naruto masuk begitupun Hanabi.

"Hai paman Neji, bibi Tenten dan ..." sapaan Boruto menggantung, "... sepupu Reiji" sambungnya datar.

"Hmph... hai paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, hai juga sepupu Boruto dan ..." ucapannya menggantung, "... sepupu Himawari" sambung Hyuuga Reiji dengan gaya cool-nya, ia putra dari Neji dan Tenten. (dia cuma OC figuran, 0% pengaruhnya dalam cerita)

"H-hai..." sapa Himawari dengan rona merah dipipinya tapi langsung mendapat sikutan dari Boruto.

"Hai juga Boruto, Himawari" sapa balik Tenten.

"Sudah lama kak Neji, kak Tenten dan Reiji disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak kok, baru saja sampai" jawab Neji.

"Fyuuuh, kami kira kalian sudah lama nunggunya" ujar Naruto lega sambil mengusap jidat.

"Umm semuanya..." ucap Hanabi memberi kode.

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Tenten dan semua terfokus pada Hanabi.

"I-itu ... a-ayah" jawab Hanabi sedikit gemetar.

"Ayah kenapa?" tanya Neji lalu semuanya berbalik dan mendapati dahi sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu penuh dengan perempatan siku-siku.

"Sudah selesai, sapa-sapaannya?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi dengan nada berat dengan emosi tertahan, ya jelas dirinya serasa tak dihiraukan dari saat Naruto masuk. Naruto, Neji, Hinata dan Tenten nyengir.

"KENAPA KALIAN TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU, KALIAN PIKIR AKU SEDANG BERCANDA HAH?!" bentak Hiashi seketika menyentak semua orang diruangan itu walau maksudnya hanya menegur kedua anak dan kedua menantunya. Suasana ruangan keluarga kediaman Hyuuga seketika menegang, NaruHina dan NejiTen langsung bungkam.

"Aku sudah tau apa maksud kalian kemari membawa cucu-cucuku" ujar Hiashi sambil berjalan mendekati NejiTen. "Aku sudah tau apa yang terjadi di Konoha beberapa saat lalu, aku juga sudah lihat berita di televisi kalau dunia di teror" ujar Hiashi lalu memberi jeda tepat dihadapan NejiTen, keduanya bungkam. Lalu Hiashi berjalan kearah NaruHina, "Dan jika dilihat dari penampilan kalian saat ini dan barang bawaan kalian, sepertinya kalian ada misi sampai kalian meninggalkan anak kalian sehingga..." ucapannya menggantung tepat dihadapan NaruHina, mereka menelan ludah, "Kalian akan menitipkan anak-anak kalian pada kakeknya ini ... benar begitu?" ucap Hiashi masih dihadapan NaruHina.

*GLEKK* Naruto menelan ludah, "I-i-iya ... a-ayah" jawab Naruto gemetar, sungguh lebih baik ia disiksa musuh daripada ditekan ayah mertuanya.

"A-apa bo-boleh ... a-ayah?" tanya Neji juga gemetar.

"Boleh? ... BOLEH KAU BILANG?!" bentak Hiashi lagi membuat semua tersentak. Lalu Hiashi berjalan mendekati ketiga cucunya yang berada dibelakang kedua orang tua mereka. "PERGI MENJALANKAN MISI DAN SEENAKNYA MENITIPKAN ANAK KALIAN PADAKU! ORANGTUA MACAM APA KALIAN! DAN BERTANYA APA BOLEH?!" ujar Hiashi kini dihadapan ketiga cucunya yang sedang menundukkan kepala mereka tak berani menatap sang kakek. NaruHina dan NejiTen tidak membalikkan badan mereka seakan terpaku.

"APA BOLEH KAU BILANG NEJI?!" Neji tidak berani menjawab.

"TENTU SAJA BOLEH! BWAHAHAHAHA...!"

*GEDUBRAK!* NaruHina dan NejiTen plus Hanabi terjungkal kebelakang seketika itu juga.

Teriak Hiashi girang lalu memeluk ketiga cucunya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi yang dipeluk cuma melongo, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Haah aku baru tau ayah bisa begini" ujar Naruto lemas masih terjungkal.

"Iya dan sejak kapan ayah begini?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa tapi ia masih terjungkal.

"Sekarang ayah jadi pintar akting ya?" tanya Hinata yang juga entah pada siapa dan masih terjungkal.

"Iya, aku setuju" ujar Tenten lemas seolah menjawab Hinata dan masih posisi terjungkal.

"Apa kau tau soal ini Hanabi?" tanya Hinata masih tergeletak dilantai.

"Aku juga gak tau kak, padahal aku selalu bersama ayah" jawab Hanabi lemas juga masih terjungkal.

"Terlalu haa~h" desah Naruto masih terbaring lemas dilantai dan semua yang terjungkal memejamkan mata tepuk jidat geleng-geleng tak percaya akan tindakan sang pimpinan klan Hyuuga itu.

"Ahahaha iyayaya maafkan ayah ya" ucap Hiashi dengan entengnya setelah melepas ketiga cucunya, "Hey sudahlah aku senang kok kalau ada cucu-cucuku kemari, ya walaupun mereka sudah besar" ujar Hiashi lagi, "Tapi ... aktingku bagus kan?" tanya Hiashi lagi nada tak bersalahnya.

"TIDAK BAGUS!" jawab NaruHina dan NejiTen plus Hanabi kini sudah berdiri dengan wajah dongkol (wajah dengan mata cuma lingkaran putih dan gigi cuma deretan kotak-kotak atas bawah, contohnya muka Sakura kalo lagi ngamuk sama Naruto di Tv, reader pasti taulah).

"Ohohoho begitu ya?" tanggapan Hiashi sambil senyum gaya ala Sai(?).

"Haa~h lebih baik aku dipukuli musuh dari pada dimarahi ayah" ujar Naruto tak sadar.

"JADI MAKSUDMU AMUKANKU TIDAK MENYAKITKAN BAGIMU?! BEGITU NARUTO?!" Hiashi pasang muka dongkolnya sekarang.

"Ah! tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak, ampun ayah ampuuuuuun!" ucap Naruto memelas histeris.

"Haa~h. Baiklah sekarang sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat, biar anak-anak kalian aku dan Hanabi yang jaga" ujar Hiashi serius.

"Baik terimakasih ayah" balas keempat agen VSSE dihadapan sang pemimpin Hyuuga itu.

"Kalian yang baik ya" ucap Hinata pada kedua anaknya.

"Buuuu kami sudah besar" jawab Boruto dan Himawari menahan malu, Reiji terkekeh.

"Kau juga ya" ucap Tenten pada putranya, Reiji berhenti terkekeh.

"Haaaah, i-iya bu" jawab Reiji nyengir menahan malu, gantian Boruto dan Himawari yang terkekeh.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto pada ketiga rekannya lalu mereka semua yang ada diruangan keluarga itu menuju teras rumah. "Baiklah kami berangkat" ucap Naruto saat didepan teras kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hm, jagalah Hinata, Naruto" pesan Hiashi pada menantu kuningnya.

"Pasti ayah!" sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol ala Lee(?) cuma giginya tidak menyala.

"Jaga Neji ya, Tenten" pesan Hiashi pada menantu bercepol duanya, Neji melongo.

"Tentu saja ayah!" sahut Tenten sambil nyengir ke Neji.

"Terbalik ayah" ujar Neji dengan wajah lesu.

"Tidak terbalik kok Neji, mertua kan menitipkan anaknya pada menantunya" jawab Hiashi enteng.

"Iya sih, tapi kan aku disini suaminya Tenten, jadi terbalik ayah" balas Neji lagi.

"Tidak kok, ayah saja menitipkan Hinata pada Naruto" balas Hiashi lagi

"Itu karena Naruto suami Hinata ayah"

"Iya, jadi sama saja kan?"

"Beda ayah"

"Sama saja Neji"

"Beda ayah, aku kan suami Tenten"

"Tapi kan Tenten menantuku"

"Tapi aku kan-"

"Sudah-sudah ayo cepat kita berangkat!" tegas Hinata mengakhiri adegan eyel-eyelan ayah dan putra Hyuuga itu.

"Iya-iya adikku sayang ayo jalan ... dan sebenarnya juga tadi itu terbalik lho yakin deh" Neji masih ngeyel.

"Tidak kok Neji!" Hiashi masih gak mau ngalah.

"CUKUUUUUUUP!" jerit Hinata lalu berlari ke mobil Naruto sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Membuka pintunya, masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Naruto dan Tenten tepuk wajah geleng-geleng begitupun Hanabi, Boruto, Himawari dan Reiji. Mereka tak habis pikir melihat kelakuan dua orang yang bisa di bilang sudah berumur itu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah daaah!" ucap Naruto melambaikan tangan pada semua yang berdiri diteras.

"Daaah!" balas semua yang diteras.

Naruto, Neji dan Tenten masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing. Naruto membuka pintu mobil Datsun-nya dan masuk ke dalamnya lalu menutup pintunya, namun ia mendapati sang istri sedang cemberut di kursi sebelahnya.

"Jangan cemberut dong" bujuk sekaligus goda Naruto sambil mencolek dagu Hinata.

"Sudah cepat jalan!" balas Hinata ketus lalu membuang muka.

Naruto nyengir, "Ngambek ya?" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi innocent, namun yang didapat adalah deathglare yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran bagi yang melihatnya(?).

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat, "I-i-iyayayaya ok ok ok ok kita berangkat kita berangkat ya" ucap Naruto yang sedang bergidik ngeri dengan pikiran yang sudah diambil alih oleh pemilik deathglare(?), lalu ia men-starter Datsun-nya dan tancap gas. NaruHina dan NejiTen berangkat menuju HQ of VSSE Japan.

.

.

.

 **Lapangan Belakang Markas Besar V.S.S.E Jepang (11.50)**

NaruHina dan NejiTen sampai dimarkas besar VSSE Jepang. Mereka memilih untuk memarkirkan mobil mereka dibagian basement parking lot dibawah gedung markas. Setelah itu, mereka segera berlari menuju lapangan belakang markas sesuai perintah Naruto sebelumnya saat diskusi. Ketika NaruHina dan NejiTen sampai lapangan belakang, terlihat beberapa helikopter sudah siap berangkat dan beberapa rekan agen se-timnya yaitu SasuSaku, Gaara, kankuro, Lee, Kiba, Shino dan Chouji.

"Lho? yang lain mana? Shikamaru dan Sai?" tanya Naruto saat sampai kepada semua rekannya.

"Biasa, urusan internal rumah tangga" jawab Sakura dan NaruHina juga NejiTen mengangguk paham karena mereka baru saja melakukannya.

"Nah itu dia si nanas" ucap Chouji sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berlari ke arah mereka berada.

"Oh iya, hey cepatlah!" teriak Tenten.

"Iya-iya dasar cepol cerewet!" balas Temari ketus.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" balas Tenten full jengkel.

"Hey sudahlah jangan bikin malu di depan banyak militer begini" ujar Neji menenangkan Tenten.

"Apa semua sudah datang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tinggal Sai dan Ino yang belum datang" jawab Kiba.

"Nah itu mereka" ucap Kankuro menunjuk Sai dan Ino yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah benar, ayo cepatlah Ino!" teriak Sakura.

"Iya sabar dasar bawel kau jidat!" balas Ino.

"HEY AKU KAN MEMANGGILMU BAIK-BAIK KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMANGGILKU BEGITU DASAR KAU- mmpphh!"

"Sssttt! Berisik tau" Sasuke langsung membekap mulut Sakura supaya berhenti menyerocos.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, kita masih kurang dua helikopter lagi tenang saja, Naruto saja baru datang" jawab Gaara.

"Dua lagi ya? Ku kira kita akan langsung berangkat ketika semua sudah lengkap" ujar Naruto

"Maaf apa anda agen Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya seorang pria bermasker dengan pakaian militer menghampiri Naruto.

"Benar saya sendiri" jawab Naruto.

Tentara tadi memberi hormat lalu dibalas hormat oleh Naruto kemudian keduanya tegap, "Saya Kolonel Hatake Kakashi dari Divisi ke-12 militer Angkatan Udara Jepang. Seperti yang anda minta, saya sudah mempersiapkan beberapa helikopter yang anda butuhkan. Juga beberapa pasukan elite yang saya siapkan akan ikut membantu misi ini" jelas Kolonel Kakashi.

"Hm, Terimakasih Kolonel, untuk semua bantuanmu dari pihak militer" balas Naruto.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih agen Naruto, ini semua demi negara, kami siap mengorbankan apapun demi kedaulatan tanah air kita walau itu harus nyawa sekalipun" ujar Kolonel kakashi.

"Iya kau benar Kolonel, kita tak boleh kalah, tak boleh kalah lagi seperti 71 tahun silam, cukup Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang hancur pada masa lalu, tapi tidak dengan Tokyo juga saat ini. Kita adalah orang Jepang, jiwa kita adalah jiwa samurai, semangat kita adalah semangat Bushido, kita harus mempertahankan apa yang telah kita miliki selama ini!" ujar Naruto lantang dan menggetarkan jiwa para agen VSSE bahkan para tentara yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Aku suka dengan semangat kalian" ucap seseorang dibalik mereka.

"Pak Jiraiya!" ucap semua agen VSSE tim Naruto setelah berbalik.

"Misi ini adalah misi level S, bukan hanya kedaulatan negara kita saja yang terancam, namun kedamaian dunia kini dipertaruhkan. Dan ... kemungkinan selamat dari misi ini ... sangat tipis!" ujar Komandan VSSE Jepang itu, semua tim Naruto tersentak bahkan hening beberapa saat.

"Nah itu helikopter kalian yang kurang sudah datang" ucap Jiraiya menunjuk dua helikopter yang baru datang dan akan mendarat dilapangan, semua tim Naruto berbalik.

Seorang tentara berlari ke arah Kolonel Kakashi, "Lapor Kolonel, semua helikopter yang anda perintahkan sudah siap!" ucapnya.

"Bagus, bersiaplah untuk berangkat!" balas Kolonel Kakashi.

"Siap pak!" balas tentara tadi lalu menginggalkan mereka.

"Agen Naruto semua sudah siap, mari" ajak Kolonel Kakashi.

"Iya anda duluan saja" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah kami tunggu" balas Kolonel Kakashi lagi lalu ia meninggalkan tim Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap semua anggota tim-nya, "Kalian sudah dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Pak Jiraiya kalau, kemungkinan selamat dari misi ini sangat kecil. Jadi, aku akan beri kalian kesempatan untuk memilih. Jika kalian ragu dan tidak sanggup maka mundurlah, tapi jika kalian yakin dan mantap maka majulah!" ucap Naruto dengan tegasnya.

*PRAKK!* suara hentakan serentak dari langkah kaki seluruh anggota tim Naruto yang melangkah maju dengan mantap, Naruto sempat merinding dan matanya membulat.

"Memang apa yang kami takutkan Naruto" ucap Lee santai tapi terkesan keberanian yang mantap.

"Kita sudah bisa hadapi mereka pagi ini, untuk apa mundur?" ujar Neji dengan tatapan mantap.

"Kami semua tidak akan mundur Naruto!" ujar Shino mantap.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara pada ku Naruto!" ujar Kiba seolah tersinggung padahal hatinya mantap.

"Hey hey hey, kami ini bukan pengecut!" ujar Ino lantang.

"Kita semua sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini kan?, jadi buat apa takut!" ujar Tenten yakin

"Mereka mungkin misterius, tapi aku yakin mereka takkan bisa membunuh kita!" ujar Gaara mantap.

"Mereka memang nekat, tapi kenekatan mereka bisa kita kalahkan dengan persatuan kita Naruto!" ujar Kankuro mantap dan mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Persenjataan mereka memang lengkap, tapi selengkap apapun kalau kita semua lengkap pasti kita bisa hadapi ini sampai akhir Naruto!" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seolah tak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

"Selama kita semua bersama, kita takkan terkalahkan!" ujar Sakura mantap sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini kan leadernya, masa seorang leader maju sendirian hehehe" ujar Chouji.

"Kerjasama adalah yang terpenting, rasa takut sudah kami buang jauh-jauh!" ujar Temari mantap.

"Selama kita mempunyai ahli strategi disini, peluang kita menang akan lebih besar, kau yakin tidak membutuhkan aku Naruto?" ujar Shikamaru yakin.

"Hn, kau pasti bercanda mengatakan itu padaku kan dobe?" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, ayo kita hadapi semua ini bersama-sama Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata mantap dengan senyuman tulus merekah di bibirnya.

"Semuanya..." ucap Naruto terharu lalu menyeringai bangga kepada semua rekannya. Melihat dan mendengar tanggapan semua anggotanya, Naruto yakin tim inilah tim terbaik yang akan menyelamatkan dan mengembalikan kedamaian dunia. Naruto kemudian menatap Jiraiya yang berada dibelakang semua rekannya. Jiraiya tersenyum kemudian melemparkan anggukan pada Naruto, lalu Naruto pun membalas anggukan dari sang Komandan VSSE Jepang. Naruto berbalik memunggungi teman-temannya.

"Semuanya! Pertempuran di Tokyo hanyalah awal dari semuanya, pertempuran yang lebih besar menanti kita diluar sana!. Jiwa samurai kita, semangat Bushido kita, dengan semua itu kita lindungi kedaulatan negeri kita, dan bahkan kedamaian dunia, TAKKAN PERNAH KITA BERIKAN PADA MEREKA!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

"ROGER!" sahut semua orang menggelegar di lapangan belakang markas mengalahkan bisingnya suara mesin helikopter, menggetarkan jiwa dan hati para agen VSSE maupun pasukan militer disana, menyulut kobaran api semangat dan menghempaskan hawa ketakutan.

Dengan mantap tim Naruto melangkah menuju helikopter tanpa keraguan, tanpa ketakutan, mereka semua menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan tajam nan tangguh bak tatapan rajawali yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tapi jujur saja, semua memang agak tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan Jiraiya tentang kemungkinan selamat yang tipis termasuk Naruto itu sendiri, namun ia menyadari bahwa itu semua adalah resiko yang sepadan bagi siapapun mereka yang akan mengemban sebuah misi tingkat internasional seperti yang akan mereka hadapi saat ini. Tapi, tim Naruto tidak bisa mundur meski kemungkinan selamat sangat tipis atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, karena itu semua adalah tanggung jawab profesi ... bukan!, bukan hanya tanggung jawab profesi semata, bukan hanya karena mereka adalah agen VSSE, namun karena mereka memiliki keluarga yang mereka cintai dan harus mereka lindungi, bangsa yang telah mendidik mereka dan menghidupi mareka bahkan memberikan perlindungan untuk mereka di negeri ini, dan juga karena adanya rasa sebagai manusia yang memiliki jiwa dan perasaan untuk menikmati indahnya kedamaian dunia yang abadi. Karena semua itulah, tim Naruto tidak bisa mundur dan melepaskan itu semua, semua yang harus mereka lindungi.

Naruto dan seluruh anggotanya telah masuk ke dalam helikopter jenis UH-1Y Venom lengkap dengan automatic mounted machinegun terpasang pada kedua pintu sampingnya. Mereka juga dikawal oleh helikopter Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk yang dibawa oleh pihak militer. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh helikopter mulai mengudara meninggalkan tanah. Naruto menatap ke arah Jiraiya lalu memberi hormat, Jiraiya membalas hormat Naruto kemudian tegap. Perlahan helikopter membelokan arahnya ke arah Tokyo lalu mencondongkan tubuh helikopter itu kedepan dan bergeraklah maju meninggalkan markas besar VSSE Jepang menuju Tokyo.

"Berjuanglah Naruto" gumam Jiraiya masih menatap kepergian helikopter Naruto hingga akhirnya tim Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya masuk ke dalam cakrawala.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Markas Besar Teroris (?.?)**

" _Begitulah tuan, serangan ke Konoha telah gagal karena ulah VSSE dan mungkin juga ulah ... dia"_ ujar pria tua bermantel cokelat dari layar monitor raksasa di ruang pusat kendali markas besar teroris.

Pria berjubah hitam berpangku dagu pada tangannya "Hmm, sudah ku duga itu akan terjadi" ujarnya.

" _Dan sepertinya, mereka juga akan kemari tuan"_ ujar pria mantel cokelat itu.

"Begitu ya, sebaiknya jangan kalian anggap remeh dia, dia bukan orang sembarangan kalian mengerti?" ucap pria berjubah hitam mensidakepkan tangannya didadanya.

" _Kami mengerti tuan"_ balas pria tua mantel cokelat itu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata bulat hitamnya.

" _Serahkan semua pada kami tuan"_ ujar pria muda mantel ungu disambping pria mantel coklat tadi.

"Hmm, ku percayakan pada kalian berdua" ucap pria berjubah hitam tadi.

" _Roger!"_ balas kedua orang pada layar monitor itu, setelah itu layar kembali menampilkan peta dunia dengan panah merah mengarah pada kelima benua dunia.

"Sampai dimana kemampuanmu ... apa kau akan mampu melawan mereka hmm?" gumam pria berjubah hitam tadi dengan seringai kelicikan sambil menatap pata dunia dilayar monitornya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **STAGE 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo (15.00)**

Empat helikopter UH-1Y Venom lengkap dengan senapan mesin otomatis yang dinaiki oleh keenam belas agen VSSE tim Naruto mulai memasuki perbatasan Kota Tokyo bersama delapan helikopter Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk yang mengawal helikopter tim Naruto. Tim Naruto dibagi menjadi dua regu lagi yaitu regu PM (Perdana Menteri) dan regu Kaisar. Regu PM beranggotakan Sai, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Temari, Chouji dan Hinata di bawah komando Sai. Dan regu Kaisar beranggotakan Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, Sakura dan Tenten di bawah komando langsung dari Naruto.

"kita sudah masuk wilayah Kota Tokyo ... markas berapa jauh lagi menuju daerah pemerintahan?" ucap kemudian tanya Naruto melalui transmisi.

" _Sekitar 5 kilometer lagi agen Naruto"_ jawab Moegi dari markas.

"Di mengerti" balas Naruto.

"Menyedihkan sekali" ucap Hinata lirih ketika melihat mayat-mayat tentara bergelimpangan di jalan di bawah mereka.

"Iya, jahat sekali mereka" timpal Temari merespon ucapan Hinata.

"Sampai bisa membunuh banyak tentara kita seperti ini ... peralatan apa yang mereka gunakan?" ujar Kiba mensidakepkan tangannya.

"Terlalu" ucap Lee geram.

"Ingin segera ku habisi mereka semua" ujar Kankuro ikut geram.

"Hey tenanglah, fokus!" tegur Naruto. Kenapa Naruto bisa mendengar percakapan teman-temannya padahal berbeda helikopter? Simpel kok, kan semua tersambung melalui transmisi, kecuali kalau ingin bicara kepada satu orang yang spesifik, baru itu hanya percakapan dua orang saja.

*TET TET TET TET TET ... * bunyi alarm di semua helikopter.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Ino sedikit panik lalu semua bersiaga.

" _ADA MISIL MENDEKAT!"_ teriak Moegi panik dari markas kepada semua agen.

"!" semua orang terkejut, sedetik kemudian...

*DUAARR ... DUAARRR* dua helikopter Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk yang menjadi pengawal tim Naruto meledak ditembak jatuh oleh misil.

"Apa yang-!" ucapan Gaara terhenti.

"Kita diserang!" sahut Neji lalu semua agen VSSE mengambil alih senapan mesin otomatis helikopter.

"Baiklah semuanya ini dia ... bersiaplah untuk bertempur!" sahut Naruto sudah siaga di senapan mesinnya.

"ROGER!" balas sahutan dari semua rekan VSSE-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AREA 1 START**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-WAIT-**_

" _Lima helikopter musuh mendekat dari arah jam 10!"_ ucap Moegi.

"Roger!" sahut seluruh tim Naruto.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Semua agen mengarahkan semua senapan mesin otomatisnya ke arah musuh yang mendekat. Saat musuh sudah masuk jarak tembak, serentak semua memberondong helikopter musuh. 3 helikopter musuh berhasil dikalahkan, tersisa 2 lagi yang mengejar dari belakang. Naruto memberondong dua sisanya hingga hancur. Kini tim Naruto sudah memasuki distrik perkotaan.

" _3 Helikopter musuh jam 12!"_ ucap Moegi.

Helikopter tim Naruto yang terbang rendah langsung banting setir ke kanan diperempatan jalan untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan helikopter musuh yang datang dari depan. Musuh kini mengejar dari jam 6. Naruto dan Sasuke berada dikanan kiri helikopter yang sama mengarahkan senjatanya ke belakang dan memberondong 2 dari helikopter musuh. Mereka berlindung karena ditembaki helikopter sisanya, namun helikopter terakhir dihancurkan dari helikopter Kiba.

"Terimakasih Kiba!" ucap Naruto.

"Tak usah sungkan!" balas Kiba.

" _Ini gawat, 15 helikopter musuh dari jam 2!"_ ucap Moegi panik.

"Keterlaluan!" umpat Lee geram.

"Sial! Semuanya berpencar!" perintah Naruto.

"Roger!" sahut semua rekan-nya lalu kedua regu saling berpencar untuk membagi musuh, regu PM ke barat sedangkan regu Kaisar ketimur. 7 musuh mengejar regu PM dan 8 musuh mengejar regu Kaisar.

" _Ini agen Konohamaru, aku akan memandu regu Kaisar. Musuh yang tadi mengejar kalian kini di jam 6"_ ucap Konohamaru.

"Di mengerti!" sahut Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke juga Neji dan Shino mengerahkan senapan-nya kebelakang, mereka berlindung karena mereka diberondong habis-habisan. Musuh berhenti menembak, gantian Naruto dkk memberondong balik hingga musuh hancur setengahnya, tersisa 4 lagi.

"Kita pancing mereka kesana!" ucap Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah terowongan.

"Apa kau gila?!" umpat Tenten.

"Agen Konohamaru apa terowongan di depan aman?" tanya Shikamaru cuek akan umpatan Tenten.

"Oh sungguh dia gila!" umpat Sakura.

"Hey aku waras!" balas Shikamaru.

" _Aman"_ jawab Konohamaru.

"Baiklah ayo semua!" ajak Shikamaru.

Kedua helikopter regu Kaisar bergerak kearah terowongan. Namun dari belakang, helikopter musuh meluncurkan misil dan berhasil mengenai semua helikopter pengawal tim Naruto. Kedua helikopter regu Kaisar kini berada di dalam terowongan di ikuti keempat musuh dibelakangnya. Didalam keadaan terowongan yang sempit baku tembak antar VSSE dengan musuh terus terjadi. Neji menjatuhkan satu musuh, kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke sukses membantai sisanya.

" _Setelah keluar belok ke kanan, posisi kalian delapan blok dari daerah pemerintahan"_ ucap Konohamaru.

"Di mengerti!" balas semua regu Kaisar.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua helikopter regu Kaisar keluar dari terowongan kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju gedung Perdana Menteri.

" _2 kendaraan anti serangan udara di jam 12!"_ ucap Konohamaru.

Spontan kedua helikopter regu Kaisar berhenti disebuah perempatan jalan, semua agen mengarahkan automatic machine gun mereka kedepan.

" _Oh tidak, 2 kendaraan anti serangan udara mendekat dari jam 6, jam 3 dan jam 9!"_ ucap Konohamaru.

"Sial yang di depan saja belum di singkirkan!" umpat Kankuro.

"Neji, putar helikopter mu 90 derajat!" perintah Naruto yang melihat helikopter Neji berada diatasnya.

"Aku mengerti!" sahut Neji paham lalu memutar helikopternya 90 derajat.

Pintu helikopter Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sakura menghadap jam 3 dan jam 9, dan setelah helikopter Neji, Shino, Kankuro dan Tenten diputar 90 derajat sehingga pintunya menghadap jam 6 dan jam 12 berhubung posisi mereka tumpang tindih atas bawah. Semua agen siap melesatkan amunisinya kearah musuh, namun truk musuhpun sudah mengangkat kotak berisi rudal itu ke arah tim Naruto berada.

"SEKARANG!" perintah Naruto.

Secara serentak semua agen memberondong semua kendaraan itu tapi disaat yang bersamaan semua rudal meluncur dari kotak rudal truk itu. Dengan cekatan semua agen memberondong rudal yang meluncur ke arahnya hingga meledak, setelah mengurus rudal mereka memberondong truknya hingga hancur semua.

"Fyuuh, tadi hampir saja" ujar Tenten lega.

"Tadi menegangkan sekali" ujar Shino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto engos-engosan.

"Aku hah baik-baik saja hah ... ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" jawab Naruto.

Seluruh regu Kaisar berhasil lolos dari sergapan musuh dan kini mereka segera menuju gedung Perdana Menteri. Mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Chidoya dari Kota Tokyo, sebuah wilayah pemerintahan pusat di Jepang, termasuk gedung Perdana Menteri dan juga Istana Kekaisaran Jepang terdapat diwilayah itu.

"Konohamaru apakah gedung yang lebar itu gedung Perdana Menteri?" tanya Naruto.

" _Iya benar yang itu senior Naruto"_ jawab Konohamaru.

"Hey itukan regu PM arah jam 2" ucap Sakura menunjuk dua helikopter VSSE yang dikejar 4 helikopter musuh.

"Benar itu mereka, kita bantu mereka dulu" perintah Naruto.

Regu Kaisar segera mendekati regu PM dari belakang. Keempat helikopter musuh yang mengerjar regu PM belum menyadari kehadiran regu Kaisar dibalakang mereka. Ketika Naruto yakin musuh sudah masuk jarak tembak, seluruh regu Kaisar memberondong semua helikopter musuh yang mengejar regu PM.

"Oh syukurlah kalian datang lagi" ucap Sai dari helikopter regu PM.

"Tak apa-apa ... baiklah sekarang kita semua menyerbu gedung Perdana Menteri!" balas Naruto lalu perintahnya.

"Roger!" sahut semua agen VSSE.

Keempat helikopter VSSE berbeda regu itu bersatu menggempur gedung Perdana Menteri yang menjadi sarang pasukan teroris sekaligus tempat penyekapan sang Perdana Menteri Jepang. Ketika tim Naruto mendekati gedung Perdana Menteri, mereka langsung disambut oleh beberapa misil yang meluncur cepat ke arah mereka, namun dengan gesit sang pilot yang tak lain adalah pasukan elite militer Angkatan Udara Jepang langsung melakukan manuver cepat dengan menurunkan ketinggian sesaat dan bersembunyi dibalik gedung lain.

Setelah yakin semua misil telah menghantam gedung tempat mereka bersembunyi, keempat helikopter tim Naruto secepat kilat mendekati gedung PM. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan anti serangan udara sedang mengisi ulang misil mereka disekitar area gedung PM, dan tanpa babibu lagi tim Naruto langsung membantai semuanya. Tak lama setelah itu beberapa pasukan bermunculan dari atas atap gedung PM sambil membawa bazooka yang diarahkan pada helikopter tim Naruto. Mereka menembak namun dengan cekatan para VSSE menembak hancur semua roket bazooka sekaligus orang-orang yang meluncurkannya.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

"Baiklah atap gedung aman" ujar Naruto.

"Kami akan masuk melalui jalur atap" ucap Sai selaku ketua regu PM, lalu helikopter regunya mendarat di atap Gedung PM dan mengirimkan dirinya, Kiba, Lee dan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam gedung.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto yang melihat Hinata ikut terjun masuk ke dalam gedung.

Hinata menoleh, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hati-hati ya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum khasnya.

"Hu'um" balas Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan lalu berlari mengikuti rekannya timnya.

"Naruto, penjagaan gedung Perdana Menteri serahkan pada kami" ucap Gaara dari helikopternya.

"Baiklah aku mengandalkan kalian, sekarang kami akan menuju istana Kekaisaran" kata Naruto kemudian regunya meninggalkan gedung PM menuju istana kekaisaran.

" _4 helikopter musuh mendekat dari arah jam 10"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Semua helikopter regu Kaisar terbang rendah. Baku tembak antar VSSE dengan teroris terjadi di antara gedung-gedung. Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan satu, Sasuke pun berhasil menjatuhkan satu, diikuti Neji dan Shino berhasil menjatuhka sisanya. Kini mereka memasuki kompleks taman istana Kekaisaran lalu mendekati istana.

"Terlalu banyak musuh di pintu depan istana" kata Sakura.

"Konohamaru apa ada jalan alternatif untuk masuk ke dalam istana?" tanya Naruto.

" _Aku mendeteksi ada pintu menuju bawah tanah istana di halaman belakang istana"_ jawab Konohamaru.

" _Roger that!_ " balas semua regu Kaisar.

Helikopter bergerak ke halaman belakang istana. Saat mereka sampai di halaman belakan istana, mereka di sambut puluhan musuh yang langsung menembaki tim Naruto. Tim Naruto sementara berlindung, dan ketika musuh mereload seluruh personil regu Kaisar membantai habis musuh-musuh yang berada di halaman belakang istana. Sekarang keadaan halaman belakang istana aman sehingga mereka bisa mendarat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AREA 1 CLEAR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah ayo kita turun sebelum musuh kembali berdatangan!. Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro kalian ikut aku memasuki istana dan menyelamatkan yang mulia Kaisar!" kata Naruto bersiap turun.

"Siap!" balas Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro.

"Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura dan Tenten kalian lalukan penjagaan sekitar istana!. Pastikan tidak ada bantuan dari musuh yang masuk ke dalam istana!" perintah Naruto.

"Kami mengerti!" sahut Shikamaru mewakili tiga lainnya.

Helikopter regu Kaisar mendarat mulus di halaman belakang istana. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro

Turun dari helikopter dan berlari menuju pintu akses bawah tanah istana. Namun musuh kembali berdatangan, dan terjadilah baku tembak. Naruto tetap memberi perlawanan di bantu oleh helikopter.

Naruto sampai di depan pintu, "Sial, ini di gembok!" umpat Naruto.

"Biar ku urus" kata Kankuro lalu *DOR* menembak gemboknya.

"Baiklah ayo buka!" kata Neji lalu ia dan Naruto membuka pintunya bersama karena cukup berat.

"Cepat cepat!" ucap Naruto setelah pintu di buka.

Sasuke, Kankuro masuk duluan lalu disusul Neji kemudian Naruto terakhir masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AREA 2 START**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro berlari menyusuri lorong koridor ruangan bawah tanah istana yang cukup gelap karena minim pencahayaan. Di dinding lorong terdapat pintu-pintu yang tersambung dengan ruangan di baliknya. Mereka semua siaga akan datangnya musuh yang menyambut mereka di dalam istana ini.

" Agen Konohamaru, bisa kau pindai seluruh istana ini?" tanya Naruto masih berlari.

" _Sedang ku coba senior Naruto, tunggu sebentar"_ jawab Konohamaru.

*DZING! DZING! DZING!*

"Sial mereka sudah di sini" umpat Kankuro

Beberapa musuh menghadang di depan. Naruto dan Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruangan sebelah kanan lorong sebagai tempat berlindung sedangkan Neji dan Kankuro yang di sebelah kiri dan siap meyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Terlihat 5 musuh di ujung koridor yaitu : 3 hitam, 1 merah dan 1 machine gunner. Naruto keluar *DOR DOR DOR* menembak tiga musuh hitam. Naruto dan semua berlindung karena diberondong musuh merah dan machine gunner. Musuh mereload, semua agen keluar dan menembak mati sisanya.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Tim Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari yang mulia Kaisar.

" _Ok berhasil senior Naruto. Baiklah, belok kanan di ujung koridor lalu naik tangga menuju lantai satu dan kalian akan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah"_ kata Konohamaru menjelaskan.

"Copy that!, terimakasih agen Konohamaru" sahut Naruto menanggapi.

Naruto dan lainnya belok ke kanan pada ujung koridor lalu mereka menaiki tangga dan berhasil mencapai lantai satu istana.

"Agen Konohamaru di mana posisi Yang Mulia Kaisar?" tanya Naruto.

" _Beliau ada di ruang tahta di lantai tiga istana, sekarang ke kanan"_ jelas Konohamaru.

Naruto dan lainnya berlari menyusuri koridor lagi sampai dihadang beberapa musuh didepan.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke mengubah senjata mereka menjadi machine gun. Mereka keluar namun belum menembak karena musuh masih berlindung di balik perisai. Tak lama setelah itu musuh keluar namun sudah siap di serang oleh para agen dan *DROOOOT*. Semua musuh berperisai tumbang namun di belakangnya ada musuh pelempar kapak yang langsung melempar kapaknya. Naruto dan Sasuke berlindung. Kemudian Neji dan Kankuro keluar dan menembak 4 pelempak kapak itu.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto dan lainnya kembali berlari.

" _Naiki tangga di depan dan kalian akan menuju lantai dua istana"_ kata Konohamaru.

"Roger that!" balas tim Naruto.

Mereka berlari menuju tangga kemudian menaikinya. Kini mereka berada di lantai dua istana.

" _Ambil kiri pada belokan selanjutnya"_ kata Konohamaru.

"Roger!" balas tim Naruto.

Ketika tim Naruto berbelok langsung di sambut oleh pasukan musuh.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro berganti senjata menjadi machine gun. Ada 10 musuh menghadang. Tim Naruto keluar lalu memberondong 8 musuh, tersisa 2 musuh pencakar. Pencakar pertama berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. NaruSasu keluar dan *JEBRAD!* di tembaklah pencakar pertama hingga terpental. Pencakar kedua berlari ke arah Neji dan Kankuro. NejiKan keluar dan memberondong pencakar kedua dengan machine gun mereka.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

" _Di depan ada tangga yang langsung menuju lantai tiga istana"_ kata Konohamaru.

"Roger that!" balas tim Naruto.

Naruto dan lainnya bergegas menaiki tangga yang di maksud Konohamaru. Kini mereka sampai di lantai tiga istana.

" _Ambil kanan pada belokan selanjutnya dan kalian akan melihat pintu ruang tahta"_ kata Konohamaru.

"Roger!" balas tim Naruto lagi.

Di depan pintu ruang tahta sudah siaga beberapa musuh.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil perlindungan pada dinding persimpangan sedangkan Neji dan Kankuro di seberangnya siap meyerang. Tim Naruto belum keluar karena di tembaki musuh. Setelah musuh mereload, tim Naruto keluar serentak menembak habis seluruh musuh yang berada di depan pintu ruang tahta dimana Yang Mulia Kaisar berada.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro berlari mendekati pintu ruang tahta. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang tahta, ternyata pintunya terkunci. Kankuro mencoba membuka kunci pintu karena ini merupakan bagian dari keahliannya.

"Bisa kau buka Kankuro?" tanya Naruto masih tetap siaga.

"Sepertinya bisa, tapi butuh waktu 30 detik untuk membukanya" jawab Kankuro masih berkutat dengan kunci.

*DZING!*

" _Musuh mendekat dari segala arah!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

"Neji bantu aku!. Naruto, Sasuke tahan masuh sampai kami berhasil membukanya!" ucap Kankuro masih berurusan serius dengan kunci.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kau siap?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, ayo!" jawab Sasuke.

 **3 Screen Battle, misi : Tahan musuh selama 30 detik!.**

 _ **-ACTION-**_

" _Musuh mendekat dari kiri!. Dan saya tampilkan status barikade dan waktu yang tersisa pada layar"_ ucap Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap kiri lalu menembak semua musuh yang datang dari kiri.

"25 detik lagi!" seru Kankuro.

" _Musuh mendekat dari belakang!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik lalu mengubah senjata menjadi machine gun. Musuh siap memukul barikade namun sudah di tembak oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"20 detik lagi!" seru Kankuro lagi.

" _Musuh mendekat lagi dari kiri!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap ke kiri lalu keluar dan menyerang semua musuh.

"15 detik lagi!" seru Kankuro lagi.

*DUAR!*

" _Musuh di sebelah kanan!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap ke kanan di mana musuh yang berhasil merusak berikade. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dan menembak mati semua musuh.

" _Barikade menerima kerusakan 30%. Agen Kankuro mohon cepatlah"_ kata Konohamaru dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"10 detik lagi, bertahanlah!" seru Kankuro lagi semakin serius berkutat dengan kunci.

" _Musuh mendekat lagi dari belakang!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik kemudian mengarahkan machine gun mereka pada musuh di hadapan mereka lalu memberondong habis musuh-musuh itu.

"5 detik lagi, hampir terbuka bertahanlah!" seru Kankuro membuat suasana sedikit tegang.

" _Musuh mendekat lagi dari kanan!"_ kata Konohamaru memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghadap kanan dan langsung membantai musuh yang berdatangan.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**

"Ok Kankuro ayo habisi mereka!" kata Neji bersemangat.

"OK!" sahut Kankuro.

Neji dan Kankuro yang sudah selesai membuka kunci pintu ruang tahta langsung membantu Naruto dan Sasuke membantai musuh yang berdatangan dengan machine gun mereka.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro menatap pintu ruang tahta siaga dengan machine gun.

" _Aku mendeteksi ada beberapa musuh di dalam ruang tahta"_ kata Konohamaru memberitahu.

"Baiklah kalian siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya!" sahut Sasuke, Neji dan kankuro.

*BRAKK!* Naruto menendang pintu ruang tahta dengan kasar hingga terbuka setelah itu di sambut ratusan peluru oleh musuh.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil perlindungan pada sisi luar kiri pintu sedangkan Neji dan Kankuro sebelah kanan. Mereka harus berhati-hati menembak ke dalam karena sang Kaisar ada di dalam. Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dan memberondong setengah dari musuh. Musuh kembali memberondong tim Naruto. Musuh mereload lagi lalu Neji dan Kankuro memberondong sisanya. Ruang tahta aman dari musuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AREA 2 CLEAR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Kankuro berlari menghampiri sang kaisar dan keluarganya.

"Yang mulia Kaisar, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat pada sang Kaisar.

"Ya, saya dan keluarga baik-baik saja" jawab sang Kaisar dengan ekspresi lega.

"Kami para agen dari VSSE Jepang akan mengantar yang mulia beserta keluarga keluar dari istana menuju tempat aman. Mari kami antar" ujar Naruto di akhiri dengan ajakan.

"Iya terimakasih" sahut sang Kaisar dengan senyuman.

Tim Naruto mulai mengantar sang Kaisar beserta keluarga keluar dari ruangan.

"Sai, bagaimana misi penyelamatan Perdana Menteri, _over_?" tanya Naruto melalui alat transmisi.

" _Kami berhasil Naruto, bahkan sekarang kami sudah berada di helikopter. Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia Kaisar? over"_ jawab dan tanya balik Sai.

"Kami juga berhasil Sai, kerja bagus. Sekarang kita langsung evakuasi ke tempat aman, Naruto out" balas Naruto mengakhiri panggilan.

Ketika Naruto dan yang lain keluar dari ruang tahta, Naruto terhenti di tengah persimpangan koridor. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya dan membiarkan sang kaisar beserta keluarga di jaga oleh Neji dan Kankuro.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya sedikit heran yang melihat Naruto berhenti.

"Sasuke ... apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dalam penyelamatan ini?" tanya balik Naruto dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aneh? Maksud mu?" tanya balik Sasuke lagi yang tak mengerti.

"Aku merasa penyelamatan ini terkesan terlalu mudah ... apa kau juga merasakannya?"

"Itu karena kita sudah terlatih menghadapi situasi seperti ini, jadi terkesan mudah" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Bukan bukan, bukan itu maksudku"

"Lalu apa?"

"Penjagaannya terlalu longgar ... rasanya seperti kita di biarkan untuk menyelamatkan sang Kaisar"

"...?" Sasuke berpikir.

"..." Naruto ikut berpikir.

*DUZZZ!*

"!" Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut.

*DUARR!* langit-langit koridor di atas Naruto dan Sasuke meledak dan meruntuhkan material batu-batuan.

"AWAS!" pekik Sasuke lalu melompat agar tidak tertimpa langit-langit yang ambruk.

"GAH!" Naruto pun ikut melompat menghindar.

*BRUUUKKKK!* suara runtuhan langit-langit yang membentur lantai dan menyisakan puing-puing dengan debu cukup tebal menyelimuti lokasi tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Uhuk-uhuk!, ada apa ini Sasuke?"

"Uhuk-uhuk!, entahlah, tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar tembakkan peluncur roket, uhuk-uhuk!"

"Oh ya, uhuk!, tadi juga aku empat mendengarnya, uhuk-uhuk!"

"Kheheheheheh!"

"!"

"!"

"Siapa itu?!"

*TAP TAP TAP TAP ...*

"Hey jangan lari!"

"Naruto tunggu!"

"Neji, Kankuro kalian amankan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan keluarganya ke tempat yang aman!"

" _Tunggu Naruto kau mau kemana?"_ tanya Neji melaui transmisi.

"Aku dan Sasuke sedang mengejar seseorang"

" _Biar kami bantu"_ tawar Kankuro.

"Tidak bisa!, keselamatan Yang Mulia Kasiar dan keluarganya adalah prioritas utama!" tolak Naruto.

" _Tapi Naruto-"_

"Laksanakan saja!, aku dan Sasuke bisa atasi ini berdua" tolak Naruto lagi.

" _Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke kalian hati-hati"_ kata Neji.

"Ya!" balas Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

"Baiklah Sasuke ayo kejar orang itu!"

"Hn"

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlari mengejar siluet bayangan seseorang yang tadi menyerang mereka. Mereka terus berlari meyusuri koridor mengejar orang misterius tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke menuruni tangga ke lantai dua istana.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto *DOR DOR DOR!* bahkan ia sempat menembaknya namun orang itu berhasil menghindar dan turun ke lantai satu istana.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti orang itu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu istana. Orang itu terus berlari sampai keluar dari istana melalui pintu belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke masih mengejarnya hingga keluar istana dari pintu belakang pula. Orang misterius tadi belari dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang istana di halaman belakang istana. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutinya sampai masuk ke dalam gudang itu. Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam gudang, orang misterius itu menghilang entah kemana di balik peti-peti kayu maupun logam yang ada di dalam gudang.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto siaga penuh dengan handgunnya.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke juga siaga penuh.

"DERR!"

"!" Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik.

"Pintu masuknya tertutup?!" ujar Naruto.

"Cih sial, kita terjebak!" umpat Sasuke masih siaga penuh.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto kembali berbalik dan siaga penuh.

"Kheheheheheheh!"

"!"

"!"

"Daripada cuma terkekeh tidak jelas, lebih baik kau menampakkan diri!" kata Naruto sinis.

"Hn, kalau kau tak mau muncul, berarti kau hanya pengecut!" kata Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Kheheheheh, begitu ya? Baiklah. Tapi ... kalian berdua jangan terkejut ya?" kata orang misterius tadi.

"...?" Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya tak paham.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP ...* langkah kaki orang misterius tadi mulai berjalan mendekati posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

"...!" Naruto dan Sasuke mengangkat handgun mereka serentak.

*TAP* langkah terakhir dari orang misterius tadi.

Orang misterius itu menampakkan dirinya dengan jarak 10 meter berhadap-hadapan dengan posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri. Orang misterius tadi adalah seorang pria tua dengan kemeja kuning dan berlapis mantel berwana cokelat lengkap dengan kacamata bulat hitam.

"KAU...!"

Kata-kata Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti, mulut mereka mengaga, tubuh mereka bergetar sangat hebat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis mereka, mata mereka melotot seolah tak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bahkan untuk Sasuke yang terkesan agen kelas tinggi bisa merasakan ketakutan yang amat luar biasa.

"Keheheheheh ... sudah ku bilang jangan terkejut" ucap pria tua bermantel cokelat itu sambil menghunuskan tangan kirinya yang berupa ... tangan peluncur roket?!.

"KAU! ... **WILD DOG**!" pekik Naruto dan Sasuke semakin tak percaya dan tambah gemetar.

"Kheheheheheh!" tawa mengerikan dari pria tua bermantel cokelat itu yang ternyata adalah musuh besar VSSE, **Wild Dog**.

 **Wild Dog** , musuh besar VSSE yang di kabarkan selalu muncul saat terjadi terorisme di berbagai daerah di dunia sekaligus buronan paling di cari oleh VSSE, kini ada di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke, siap untuk membubuh mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?!" ucap Naruto dengan tangan masih gemetar.

"Benar ... bukan kah kau sudah mati di Colorado beberapa tahun lalu oleh agen Giorgio Bruno dan agen Evan Bernard dari VSSE Amerika?!" tanya Sasuke tak kalah gemetar.

"Kalian ini memang lalat-lalat pengganggu" jawab Wild Dog yang jelas bukan jawaban yang di minta oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"..." Naruto dan Sasuke tak bergeming.

*DANG!* sebuah kotak logam tiba-tiba melayang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Awas!" Pekik Naruto lalu keduannya berhasil mengelak dari kotak yang melayang ke arah mereka berdiri.

"Apa itu tadi?!" tanya Sasuke lalu mereka kembali menghadap kedepan namun ada seseorang berdiri di belakang Wild Dog.

"Jika kalian mengenal Wild Dog ... berarti kalian juga mengenal ku juga bukan?" tanya pria muda berambut pirang dengan kemeja merah dan mantel ungu, sedetik kemudian orang itu melepas mantel ungunya.

"Kau ... **Wild Fang** bukan?" jawab Naruto sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ini hebat, duo mematikan **Wild Dog** dan **Wild Fang** ada di hadapan kita?" tanya Sasuke masih kurang percaya namun ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Benar ini kami ... kenapa? Apa kalian takut?" tanya Wild Fang dengan nada mengejek.

"Hah! Jangan asal bicara kau!. Justru kami kini bersemangat!" kata Naruto lantang.

"Bigitu ya? Bernyali juga kalian" ucap Wild Fang lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar ... jangan-jangan kalian berdua adalah dalang di balik semua ini?!" tanya Sasuke sinis dan kini sudah berhenti gemetar.

"Hmm, jika serangan ke Jepang memang kami dalangnya. Namun..." jawaban Wild Dog menggantung, "... untuk serangan ke seluruh dunia sayangnya ... itu bukan kami" lanjut Wild Dog santai.

'Apa?! Jika bukan mereka lalu siapa?' batin Naruto bertanya.

"Dan oh ya ..." ucapan Wild Dog terhenti membuat Naruto dan Sasuke fokus padanya. "... ada salam untuk mu ... Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Wild Dog lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Salam? Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Sayangnya kami tak bisa memberi tahumu" jawab Wild Fang.

"Tunggu dulu ... dari mana kalian tahu namaku? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Itu karena kau cukup terkenal, jadi siapa yang tak mengenalmu, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Wild Fang enteng.

"Terkenal?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia menatap Sasuke, "Itu berarti aku lebih poluler dari mu Teme" katanya dengan seringai ledekan.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke, "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit jengkel.

"Aku lebih populer darimu Teme, akui saja" kata Naruto memanas-manasin.

"Cih aku tidak sudi Dobe!" balas Sasuke mulai jengkel.

"Jelas aku populer karena aku hebat, kau saja tidak di kenal mereka, itu berarti kau tidak populer teme" kata Naruto bangga.

"Diam kau!" timpal Sasuke dongkol.

"Hey, apa kalian mengenal orang di samping ku ini?" tanya Naruto pada Wild Dog dan Wild Fang sambil jari telunjuk kirinya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Dia ... errr ... Uchiha ... Sasuke?" jawab Wild Fang sedikit mengingat-ingat.

"Bingo! Mereka juga mengenal ku kan Dobe, berarti aku juga populer!" ucap Sasuke girang.

"Halah! Fang juga tadi sedikit lupa namamu, berarti kau tidak popoler teme" kata Naruto tak mau mengalah.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau punya saingan" balas Sasuke lagi memanasi Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku berani melawanmu!" balas Naruto lagi sedikit panas.

"Oh yeah?! Aku tidak percaya" balas Sasuke lagi.

"Percayalah karena aku lebih hebat!" balas Naruto lagi dengan penuh bangga.

"Kau tidak hebat!" balas Sasuke semakin emosi.

"Aku jelas hebat dan kau harus mengakuinya" kata Naruto lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau yang harus mengakui aku hebat" jawab Naruto.

"Yang tanya?" balas Sasuke lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Naruto jengkel penuh.

"Sumpah, baru kali ini aku menemui agen VSSE gila seperti mereka" ujar Wild Fang sweatdrop.

"Iya, aneh sekali untuk ukuran agen VSSE yang terkenal hebat, tapi mereka ... haaaah" ujar Wild Dog mendesah malas di akhiri dengan geleng-geleng.

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi mengakuimu hebat Dobe!" kata Sasuke makin jengkel.

"Itu berarti kau berada di bawah ku Teme" balas Naruto enteng.

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" Kejengkelan Sasuke makin tak terkendali.

"Kau di bawah ku dan tidak hebat dan aku lah yang hebat" balas Naruto masih enteng.

"Kau itu tidak hebat!" balas Sasuke masih tak terima.

"Aku hebat"

"Tidak hebat!"

"Aku hebat!"

"Tidak hebat!"

"Hebat!"

"Tidak!"

"Hebat!"

"Tidak!"

"HEBAT!"

"TIDAK!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"HEY!" bentak Wild Dog.

"APA!" bentak balik Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan saat menatap Wild Dog dengan kondisi masih jengkel.

"Kurang ajar kalian!, mengabaikan kami seperti itu dan asik berdebat sendiri dasar bocah-bocah tengik!" kata Wild dong penuh dengan kejengkelan yang meledak-ledak ditambah dengan wajah penuh perempatan siku-siku dan kepala yang berasap-asap.

"Hey pak tua, jangan banyak marah-marah begitu nanti kena serangan jantung" kata Naruto menasehati atau tepatnya mengejek.

"Atau asam urat" kata Sasuke ikut menasehati.

"Atau mungkin stroke" kata Naruto lagi menasehati sambil nyengir.

Emosi Wild Dog sudah pada tahap puncak, "PAK TUA?! SERANGAN JANTUNG?! KURANG AJAR KALIAN, DASAR BOCAH TENGIK! MAKAN INI!" ucapnya lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan...

*DUZZZ!* sebuah roket meluncur dari tangan kiri Wild Dog.

"Heh!" Naruto menyeringai dan langsung mengangkat handgunnya lalu ...

*DOR!* sebuah peluru melesat.

Slow motion mode ON. Peluru Naruto dan Roket Wild Dog jaraknya semakin mendekat.

8 meter.

6 meter.

4 meter.

2 meter.

0,01 meter.

*TIK* peluru Naruto membentur roket Wild Dog.

*DUARR!*

Efek ledakan membuat hempasan angin yang berhembus keras di sekitar lokasi ledakan. Namun, Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap berdiri gagah dengan rambut mereka yang berkibar-kibar karena efek hempasan angin akibat ledakan tadi. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai penuh percaya diri menatap Wild Dog dan Wild Fang dihadapan mereka. Wild Dog dan Wild Fang yang di tatap seperti itu oleh dua agen VSSE di hadapan mereka ikut menyeringai. Slow motion mode OFF.

"Keheheheheheheh" tawa Wild Dog lalu ia menanggalkan mantel cokelatnya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Wild Dog mengangkat tangan kirinya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi senjata gatling gun.

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto enteng sambil menghunuskan handgunnya kedepan dan menyeringai mantap.

"Hmph! Ayo Fang!" kata Wild Dog berlari.

"Hm! Come on!" sahut Wild Fang lalu ia lompat ke belakang.

"Ayo Sasuke!" kata Naruto lalu ia berlari.

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke ikut menyusul Naruto berlari.

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke VERSUS Wild Dog dan Wild Fang, di mulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AREA 3 START**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Wild Dog (health bar 5x) melompat dan berdiri di atas kotak lalu menembaki Naruto dan Sasuke dengan gatling gun miliknya. Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mengelak tembakan dan mereka melompat dan berlindung di balik peti dan siap meyerang balik.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar, Wild Dog muncul di depan mereka berdua dan menembaki mereka dengan gatlingnya hingga Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi. Wild Dog berhenti menembak, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dan *DOR DOR DOR!...* menembaki Wild Dog bersamaan. Wild Dog terluka dan mundur sementara (Wild Dog's health bar tersisa 4x).

Naruto dan Sasuke mereload lalu mereka keluar lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kotak terbang melayang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

DANGER! ... DANGER! ... DANGER! ...

Naruto dan Sasuke berlindung. Lalu mereka keluar lagi dan melihat Wild Fang tanpa penghalang dan langsung saja mereka menembak Wild Fang hingga terluka dan ia berlari mundur sementara (Wild Fang's health bar tersisa 4x).

"Bunuh mereka!" kata Wild Dog lalu 5 pasukan musuh datang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlindung karena di berondong oleh pasukan musuh. Musuh mereload, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dan mambantai mereka semua.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke berpencar, Naruto ke kanan dan Sasuke ke kiri.

" _Di sini markas, agen Naruto dan agen Sasuke posisi kalian di mana?"_ tanya Konohamaru melalui transmisi.

"Kami di dalam gudang belakang istana Kekaisaran, Wild Dog dan Wild Fang menyerang kami, over" jawab Naruto dan langsung mengejutkan seluruh orang di ruang pusat komando markas dan seluruh anggota tim Naruto.

" _APA?! WILD DOG DAN WILD FANG!"_ kata semua orang yang terhubung dengan transmisi Naruto.

"Ah! Telingaku sakit! Jangan teriak-teriak!" kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

" _Biar kami bantu Naruto, over"_ kata Neji menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu biar aku dan Sasuke yang hadapi mereka, kalian amankan saja Perdana Menteri dan Yang Mulia Kaisar, over" balas Naruto.

" _Tapi Naruto-kun ..."_ kata-kata Hinata terpotong.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Hinata-chan" kata Naruto meyakinkan istrinya.

" _I-iya Naruto-kun"_ balas Hinata lagi namun terdegar sedikit nada gelisah.

" _Sasuke-kun kau hati-hati ya"_ kata Sakura melalui transmisi.

"Hn, pasti" balas Susuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dalam posisi berlindung di balik sebuah kotak dan siap menyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Wild Dog muncul dan menyerang dengan gatlingnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berlindung namun Naruto keluar dan menyerang Wild Dog dari belakang hingga terluka dan mundur sementara (Wild Dog's health bar tersisa 3x).

Sebuah kotak terbang ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto berlindung. Kesempatan itu di ambil Sasuke dan menyerang Wild Fang dari belakang hingga terluka dan mundur sementara (Wil Fang's health bar tersisa 3x)

"Tahan Mereka!" perintah Wild Dog lalu pasukan musuh bermunculan.

Naruto keluar dan menyerang setengah dari musuh di depan mereka. Naruto berlindung karena di serang oleh pencakar namun pencakar itu di tembak oleh Sasuke dan ia pun menembak sisa musuh yang ada.

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari mengejar duo mematikan musuh VSSE itu. Tiba-tiba Wild Dog muncul berdiri di atas kotak tinggi dan menembak roketnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke melompat menghindar dan berlindung di balik kotak siap menyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto berlindung karena ia di tembaki oleh Wild Dog menggunakan peluncur roketnya. Kesempatanitu di ambil Sasuke dengan ia keluar dan menembak Wild Dog hingga terluka lagi dan mundur sementara (Wild Dog's health bar tersisa 2x).

Sebuah kotak terbang ke arah Sasuke, dan ia berlindung karena ia pundi tembaki oleh Wild Fang. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung keluar dan menembak Wild Fang hingga terluka lagi dan mundur sementara (Wild Fang's health bar tersisa 2x).

 _ **-WAIT-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke kemblai berlari mengejar Wild Dog dan Wild Fang yang kabur sementara. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto di serang oleh Wild Dog yang menggunakan senjata penyembur api di tangan kirinya. Naruto berhasil menghindar dari serangan Wild Dog dan ia pun bersembunyi di balik kotak siap menyerang.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto masih berlindung karena masih di serang oleh Wild Dog yang menggunakan penyembur api. Sasuke segera mengambil kesempatan dan menyerang Wild Dog dari belakang hingga health barnya tersisa setengah. Lalu Wild Dog berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menyerangnya namun Naruto keluar dan menembak Wild Dog dari belakang hingga Wild Dog terluka lagi dan mundur sementara (Wild Dog's health bar tersisa 1x).

Sebuah kotak melayang ke arah Naruto hingga ia berlindung. Kotak sudah melewati Naruto dan ia keluar bersama Sasuke dan menembak Wild Fang bersamaan hingga ia teluka lagi dan mundur sementara (Wild Fang's health bar tersisa 1x).

 _ **-WAIT-**_

"Menyerahlah Wild Dog!" seru Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali mengejar Wild Dog dan Wild Fang. Tiba-tiba Wild Fang menyerang Sasuke dengan tendangannya. Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan mengambil perlindungan dan siap meyerang bersama Naruto yang kini posisi mereka saling berseberangan.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar bersamaan mereka melihat Wild Fang yang berlari dengan lincah di antara kotak-kotak. Naruto dan Sasuke menembaki Wild Fang namun tak ada satu pun yang mengenainya hingga Wild Fang melompat dan melesat dengan tendangan Dynamic Entry(?) kerarah Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mengelak. Wild Fang kembali berlari, Naruto mulai menembakinya hingga heath barnya tersisa setengah. Tiba-tiba Wild Fang melompat lagi dan melesat ke arah Naruto dengan tendangan Dynamic Entry. Naruto berhasil mengelak. Dan Sasuke yang melihat posisi Wild Fang pada daerah terbuka, ia pun menyerang Wild Fang hingga ia terluka dan melarikan diri (Wild Fang's health bar tersisa 0x).

 _ **-WAIT-**_

"Dia mencoba melarikan diri!" seru Sasuke lalu mengejar Wild Fang yang melarikan diri.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau lari!" sahut Naruto ikut mengejar Wild Fang.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto dan Sasuke terhenti karena melihat sebuah tentakel listrik menjalar kemana-mana dan mengangkat kotak-kotak di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Naruto melihat keadaan aneh itu.

"Kheheheheheheh!" tawa Wild Dog menggelegar dan ia berdiri di atas kotak yang cukup tinggi dengan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan tentakel listrik tersebut dan mengangkat kotak-kotak di sekitarnya.

"Senjata apa itu?!" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

" _Itu Tractor beam! Hati-hati!"_ jawab Konohamaru memperingatkan.

"Tractor beam?!" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang terkejut.

"Kheheheheheh ... tractor beamku kali ini sudah lebih sempurna! Sekarang makan ini!" kata Wild Dog kemudian melempar dua buah kotak masing-masing untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan mengambil tempat berlindung di sebuah batu pilar gudang yang sudah hancur karena pilar itu tidak akan mungkin bisa di angkat oleh tractor beam Wild Dog.

 _ **-ACTION-**_

Wild dog kini turun dari puncak kotak tadi dan berdiri di tengah-tengah antar posisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berseberangan. Naruto dan Sasuke masih berlindung karena Wild Dog menggunakan sebuah kotak dan memutar-mutarkannya layaknya tali lasso hingga akhirnya kotak itu dilempar ke arah Naruto. Wild Dog berhenti menyerang, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menembakinya hingga health barnya tersisa 75%.

Wild Dog kembali mengangkat sebuak kotak dengan tractor beamnya dan memukulkannya berulang-ulang ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dan diakhiri dengan membanting kotak tadi kearah Sasuke. Wild Dog berhenti menyerang, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menyerangnya hingga health barnya tersisa 50%.

Wild Dog kembali mengangkat sebuah kotak dan kembali memutar-mutarkannya dengan sangat gila dan di akhiri dengan membanting kotak tadi ke arah Naruto. Wild Dog kembali berhenti, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menyerangnya lagi hingga health barnya tersisa 25%.

Kali ini Wild Dog mengangkat semua kotak yang ada di gudang hingga terjadilah badai kotak di dalam gudang itu. Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertahan. Wild Dog membanting beberapa kotak kearah Naruto dan beberapa kotak ke arah Sasuke. Wild Dog behenti menyerang, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menyerangnya hingga akhirnya ...

"Arrggghh!" erangan Wild Dog yang berhasil di kalahkan dan ia kini tergeletak di lantai gudang.

 **Cut Scene Area 3**

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menghampiri Wild Dog sambil menodongkan handgun mereka pada Wild Dog yang tergeletak di lantai gudang.

"Baiklah Wild Dog, sudah berakhir" kata Naruto tenang.

"Hn, menyerahlah" kata Sasuke yang juga tenang.

"Kheheheheheheh! Berakhir katamu?" kata Wild Dog balik bertanya.

"...!" Naruto dan Sasuke bersiaga.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Wild Dog lalu...

*JRAASSS!* tractor beamnya kembali aktif dan menyambar Naruto dan Sasuke hingga mengangkat mereka berdua ke atas.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhh...!" erangan kesakitan Naruto dan Sasuke saat terangkat oleh tentakel listrik tractor beam Wild Dog, karena memang terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Kheheheheheheheh!" tawa Wild Dog kembali terdengar dan ia kembali berdiri. "Sekarang rasakan ini!" kata Wild Dog kemudian melempar Naruto dan Sasuke cukup kencang hingga...

*BUGH!* Naruto membentur tembok ruangan dengan sangat keras.

*BRAKK!* Sasuke menghantam sebuah kotak kayu hingga kotak itu hancur.

*BRUG!* Naruto dan Sasuke menghantam lantai bersamaan.

"Argh! Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto dan Sasuke terbatuk kesakitan, terlihat dari darah segar keluar dari sudut mulut keduanya.

Wild Dog kini berdiri di atas kotak yang tinggi dan menghunuskan tractor beamnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, "Rasakan ini lagi! Hyaah!" katanya dan...

*JRRAASSS!* kembali mengangkat Naruto dan Sasuke ke udara.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh...!" erangan kesakitan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kheheheheheh ... sekarang kalianlah yang akan mati" kata Wild Dog kini tangan kanannya menodongkan handgunnya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang terangkat ke udara.

"Sa...su...ke...guna...kan...itu!" kata Naruto sambil menahan sakit.

"Ba...baik!" sahut Sasuke mengerti.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan susah payah mengambil senjata grenade mereka. Setelah terambil mereka langsung mengarahkan grenade mereka kearah Wild Dog.

"Terima...INI!" kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dan...

*DUZZZ! ...DUZZZ!* dua grenade Naruto dan Sasuke meluncur kearah Wild Dog berdiri.

"!" Wild Dog terkejut dan...

*DUARR!...DUARR!*

"Aaaaaaarrrrgghhh...!" erangan kesakitan Wild Dog saat ia terpental hingga...

*BRAKKK!* tubuh Wild Dog menghantam kotak kayu hingga hancur kotaknya.

*BRUG!* Naruto dan Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk. Argh ... apa kita ... berhasil? Uhuk-uhuk" tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Uhuk-uhuk. Ya ... kurasa begitu. Sekarang ... siapa yang mati ... HAH?!" jawab Naruto lantang pada Wild Dog yang posisinya ada dimana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **STAGE 1 CLEAR**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kearah posisi Wild Dog berada. Setelah mereka menemukan tubuh Wild Dog yang masih bergerak mereka langsung menodongkan handgun mereka pada Wild Dog.

"Sudahlah Wild Dog, tak ada gunanya lagi kau melawan" kata Naruto tenang karena ia melihat Wild Dog yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kheheheheheheh"

"Di saat kondisi mu seperti itu kau masih bisa tertawa ya" kata Naruto lagi sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan merasakan ada keanehan yang terjadi, 'Dimana Wild Fang?' batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Naruto, Wild Fang tidak ada" kata Sasuke pelan sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang sekeliling, "Oh iya benar" kata Naruto sambil menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kalian baru sadar?" tanya Wild Dog yang kini tangan kanannya memegang sebuah detonator bom.

"Jangan coba-coba meledakkan diri!" seru Naruto kini ia dan Sasuke mengarahkan handgun mereka pada Wild Dog.

"Kheheheheh!"

*KLIK* tombol detonator itu di tekan.

"KURANG AJAR! BERLINDUNG!" seru Sasuke lalu ia melompat mencari tempat berlindung.

"GAH!" Naruto pun melompat mencari perlindungan.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"...?"

"Kenapa tidak meledak?" tanya Naruto masih dalam posisi tiarap.

"Aku tak tahu" sahut Sasuke lalu ia dan Naruto berdiri dan kembali mendekati juga menodongkan handgun mereka pada Wild Dog.

"Sepertinya alatmu rusak eh?" kata Naruto seolah mengejek.

"Kheheheheheh ... Siapa bilang?" tanya balik Wild Dog.

"...?" Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan dari mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar...

*BIIIIIP...*

"...?!" Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak dan melihat keatas.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto setelah melihat bom C4 tepat di atas langit-langit mereka berdua berada.

"Kena kalian!" kata Wild Dog.

*DUAAARRRR!* ledakan pun terjadi dan meruntuhkan langit-langit gudang di atas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"AWAS!" seru Naruto lalu ia dan Sasuke melompat untuk menghindar dari reruntuhan langit-langit ruangan.

*BRUUUGGGGG!* runtuhlah langit-langit itu membuat debu bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Kurang ajar!" umpat Sasuke.

"Kheheheheheheh!" tawa Wild Dog kemudian ia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terjebak di dalam debu reruntuhan.

"Dia mencoba lari!" seru Naruto kini ia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Wild Dog.

"Naruto tunggu!" kata Sasuke mencoba menahan.

Wild Dog berlari sampai pada pintu gudang darurat. Setelah Wild Dog keluar dari gudang melalui pintu darurat itu, ia menggunakan tractor beamnya untuk mengangkat beberapa kotak yang terbuat dari kayu untuk menutupi pintu itu. Setelah pintu terhalang oleh tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu, Wild Dog mengubah senjata tractor beamnya menjadi penyembur api dan membakar tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu itu guna menghambat Naruto dan Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Setelah membakar kotak-kotak itu, Wild Dog melanjutkan pelariannya.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Naruto saat ia melihat pintu darurat itu terhalang kotak-kotak yang terbakar, lalu Naruto putar balik arah menuju pintu gudang utama.

"Naruto kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto putar balik.

"Pintu di depan di bakar, kita harus melewati pintu utama!" jawab Naruto masih berlari di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju pintu utama gudang, namun di depan pintu itu ada 3 musuh berdiri di pintu itu.

"Berhenti!" kata musuh itu bersiap menembak ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"MINGGIR!" seru Naruto lalu *DOR DOR DOR!* Naruto menembak ketiga musuh itu.

"Tembakkan yang bagus" puji Sasuke masih berlari disamping Naruto.

"Terimakasih" balas Naruto lalu ia dan Sasuke berhasil keluar dari gudang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu masuk utama gudang. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara bising seperti suara helikopter yang akan lepas landas. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berlari lagi untuk mencari asal suara helikopter itu. Dan Saat Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan apa yang mereka cari, mereka terkejut karena mereka melihat Wild Dog dan Wild Fang berada di dalam helikopter yang sudah terangkat ke udara itu.

"BERHENTI!" seru Naruto lalu ia dan Sasuke mulai menembaki helikopter yang dinaiki Wild Dog dan Wild Fang.

*DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!*

(RELOAD!)

*DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!*

(RELOAD!)

*DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!*

(RELOAD!)

*DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!*

Namum tak ada satu pun tembakan yang mengenai Wild Dog maupun Wild Fang, malahan helikopter itu berbalik dan meluncurkan misil pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Awas!" seru Sasuke lalu ia dan Naruto melompat agar tak terkena ledakan misil itu.

*DUAARRR!*

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa bertiarap. Tak lama kemudian helikopter yang dinaiki Wild Dog dan Wild Fang pergi meninggalkan wilayah istana Kekaisaran Jepang. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap helikopter itu dengan tatapan lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saja melepaskan buronan paling di cari oleh VSSE, jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

Naruto berlutut lemah diatas rumput, "KUSOOOOOOO...!" raung Naruto penuh kekesalan hingga ia meninju tanah dengan sangat keras, raut wajah Naruto sangat terlihat penuh amarah dan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke ikut terduduk lemas disamping Naruto yang sedang kacau, "Terlalu" gumam Sasuke pelan, baru kali ini dia kalah oleh musuh bahkan membiarkan musuhnya kabur.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lemas sambil menatap yang dipangggil.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." sambung Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu ... kita berdua lengah, dan menganggap remeh mereka" balas Sasuke lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput taman belakang istana sambil menatap langit sore yang indah.

"Jika mereka melarikan diri itu artinya ... kita pasti akan bertemu mereka lagi kan?" kata Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disambin Sasuke.

"Hn, begitulah. Tapi, saat kita bertemu mereka lagi ... kita sudah siap untuk menghadapinya" jawab Sasuke.

"Hm" Naruto mengangguk. "Ini berarti, kita berdua tidak hebat" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, berarti aku tak punya alasan untuk mengakuimu hebat dasar dobe" jawab Sasuke sambil senyum miring.

"Begitu ya? Tapi ... setidaknya aku lebih hebat darimu" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah Sasuke.

"Berisik!" balas Sasuke lalu membuang muka. Hening beberapa saat sampai ...

" _Naruto dan semuanya cepat berkumpul di taman sebelah selatan istana Kekaisaran. Ada hal penting yang sulit untuk di percaya yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian"_ kata Shikamaru melalui transmisi.

"Ada apa Shikamaru? over" Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

" _Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, aku harus mununjukkannya langsung pada kalian, over"_ jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan Perdana Menteri dan Yang Mulia Kaisar? over" tanya Naruto lagi.

" _Mereka sudah aman, tenang saja. Baiklah sampai ketemu, Shikamaru out"_ jawab Shikamaru lalu mangakhiri komunikasi.

"Sampai ketemu, Naruto out" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Sasuke lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat pertemuan.

"Sasuke ..." panggil Naruto.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Bantu aku berdiri" Naruto nyengir.

"Huh! Bangun sendiri!" kata Sasuke menolak lalu melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar tega!" kata Naruto lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengejar Sasuke.

"Biarin!" balas Sasuke ketus.

.

.

.

 **Markas Besar Teroris (16.12)**

" _Begitulah tuan, kami gagal menghentikan dia. Maafkan kami tuan"_ kata Wild Dog.

"Hmm ... begitu ya? Ya susah tak apa" balas pria berjubah hitam itu.

" _Terimakasih tuan"_ sahut Wild Dog lagi.

"Hmm ... Baiklah, sekarang kalian temui Sherudo, mungkin dia akan membutuhkanmu atau mungkin ... dia juga akan kesana" ujar pria berjubah hitam itu memberi perintah.

" _Siap tuan!"_ Sahut Wild Dog dan Wild Fang.

"Terimakasih untuk laporannya" kata Pria berjubah hitam itu.

" _Sama-sama tuan, kami pergi dulu"_ ujar Wild Dog lalu memutus komunikasi dengan markas lalu layar monitor itu kembali menampilkan peta dunia.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik bagi tuan, benar begitu?" tanya pria ilmuwan di samping pria berjubah hitam.

"Ya begitulah" jawaban singkat dari si pria berjubah hitam. 'Kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang' batin pria berjubah hitam.

.

.

.

 **Area Taman Istana Kekaisaran Jepang (16.20)**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan santai di sekitar taman istana Kekaisaran Jepang yang terlihat indah meski kondisinya sekarang cukup kacau karena pemandangan asap di langit-langit, beberapa truk rudal anti serangan udara yang hancur di sekitar lokasi taman dan lain sebagainya. Di sekitar taman juga mulai banyak tentara yang bertugas menangkap beberapa musuh. Naruto dan Sasuke masih mencari-cari lokasi tempat pertemuan mereka dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"Shikamaru dimana sih?" kata Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Seharusnya disekitar sini, ini kan taman bagian selatan" ujar Sasuke ikut memandang sekeliling.

"Hoi! Disini!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil, "Oh itu dia" kata Naruto lalu ia dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Baru kau saja Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya" jawab Shikamaru.

"Yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kau tahu kan, jarak antara tempat aman dengan istana maupun gedung perdana menteri itu jauh" jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke merespon.

"Tunggu dulu ... itu berari kau tidak ikut mereka mengawal Perdana Menteri dan Yang Mulia Kaisar" ujar Naruto.

"Justru karena aku tak ikut, aku menemukan hal yang tadi ku bilang sulit di percaya" balas Shikamaru.

"Hal yang yang sulit di percaya? Memangnya ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Nanti saja jika sudah berkumpul" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu jasad ini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk jasad dihadapan Shikamaru.

"Inilah hal yang sulit di percaya yang ku maksud tadi dan akan kita bahas bersama" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"...?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"...?" Sasuke pun sama.

"Tidak usah bingung begitu, nanti aku jelaskan" Shikamaru yang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke.

 **Tak lama kemudian**

"Hoi!" sapa seseorang.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh, "Nah itu mereka" ujar Shikamaru yang melihat teman-temannya datang.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Neji saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Baiklah, apa semua sudah datang semua?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"Sepertinya sudah semua, baiklah Shikamaru memangnya ada apa?" jawab dan tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai menjelaskan. Ada hal yang sangat sulit untuk di percaya yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian semua" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

"Hal yang sulit di percaya? Memangnya apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sai.

"Ini" ucap Shikamaru lalu berjongkok di dekat jasad musuh yang yang sudah mati dihadapannya.

"Itukan hanya jasad musuh biasa ... apanya yang sulit di percaya?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Ini yang sedikit sulit di percaya" ucap Shikamaru kemudian ia membuka masker milik musuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan menampakkan wajah sang teroris. Semua agen dengan seksama memperhatikan

"Wajahnya seperti ..." ucapan Sakura menggantung.

"Orang Jepang" ucap Ino seolah menyambung ucapan Sakura.

"Iya kau benar" ujar Temari setuju.

"Orang Jepang menjadi musuh kita ... yang benar saja" ujar Kiba kurang percaya.

"Kalian sudah terkejut hanya dengan melihat ini saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maksudnya ... memang ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan lagi?" jawab dan tanya Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ada ... dan ini yang aku sebut tadi sangat sulit untuk di percaya" ucapnya lalu tangannya memegang bagian pergelangan tangan kiri musuh tadi yang masih tertutup pakaian lengan panjang milik musuh tadi. "Perhatikan ini dengan seksama" ucap Shikamaru lalu mengangkat kain yang menutupi pergelangan tangan kiri musuh tadi.

"Itu terlihat seperti bekas luka yang terkena besi panas" ujar Lee saat memperhatikan pergelangan musuh itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kankuro.

"Karena aku punya luka seperti itu dulu" jawab Lee.

"Benar apa kata Lee, ini luka bekas kulit yang terkena besi panas. Tapi apa kalian merasa tidak asing dengan posisi luka ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi membuat semua menjadi penasaran.

Semuanya sedang berpikir. "Bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kiri" ucap Hinata pelan sambil berpikir.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino pada diri sendiri.

Shikamaru mendesah, "Coba lihat pergelangan tangan kiri kalian" ucapnya. Semua agen mengangkat lengan jaketnya dan melihat apa yang ada.

"Ini hanya tanda berupa tato VSSE dan tanggal bergabung dan tanggal pensiun kita bukan?" sahut Chouji yang memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya benar, memang apa hubungannya Shikamaru?" tanya Neji setelah memperhatikan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa curiga?" jawab dan tanya Shikamaru lagi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tanda VSSE dan luka pada musuh ..." ucapan Naruto terhenti mencoba berpikir, "Ah! Jangan-jangan!" teriak Naruto mengejutkan semuanya.

"Ah! Jangan bilang kalau ..." ucapan kaget Sasuke menggantung.

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Iya benar, orang ini adalah ... agen VSSE Jepang" ujarnya.

"APA?!" teriak terkejut semua agen VSSE Jepang itu.

"Sudah ku duga kalau kalian akan terkejut" ujar Shikamaru sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tapi ... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara masih terkejut.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" jawab Shikamaru singkat masih memijit pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan orang ini Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Tadi aku sempat berhadapan dengannya beberapa saat lalu..." jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

 **Shikamaru's Flashback (Shikamaru's POV)**

Karena lokasi di sekitar area taman istana Kekaisaran sudah aman jadi aku turun dari helikopter dan berlari menyusuri sekitar taman istana Kekaisaran Jepang untuk mencari informasi yang mungkin bisa ku dapat. Di saat aku berlari di sekitar pepohonan, aku di cegat oleh lima musuh bahkan aku sempat di hujani peluru. Aku berlindung di sebuah pohon dan siap menyerang balik. Aku mendengar musuh mereload, dengan cepat aku menyerang balik mereka semua namun yang berhasil aku jatuhkan hanya empat saja. Musuh terakhir itu menyerangku lagi dengan gerakan yang gesit tapi aku masih bisa menghindar.

'Sepertinya dia sangat terlatih, tapi sepertinya teknik seperti itu tadi tampak tak asing bagiku' batinku.

Baku tembak antara kami berdua masih berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya musuh terakhir itu lengah dan berhasil aku tembak mati. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama dari jarak yang agak jauh untuk memastikan apa dia sudah benar-benar mati. Setelah aku yakin musuh itu telah mati, aku mulai mendekatinya perlahan. Saat aku sudah di samping jasadnya, aku sempat penasaran untuk membuka maskernya. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membuka maskernya. Perlahan aku menarik maskernya ke atas, dan setelah terlepas aku cukup terkejut karena dia orang Jepang. Ini informasi penting yang harus aku sampaikan pada Naruto dan semuanya.

Namun ketika aku akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan jasad musuh tadi, mataku menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku mencoba mengangkat lengan bajunya dan terlihat seperti luka bekas terkena besi panas. Cukup lama aku memperhatikan luka itu, sampai aku sadar bahwa posisi luka itu sama persis dengan tanda keanggotaan agen VSSE yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kiri pada setiap agen VSSE. Ini adalah informasi yang sulit untuk di percaya bahkan olehku sendiri. Setelah aku mendapat semua informasi ini, aku berpikir untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota.

"Naruto dan semuanya cepat berkumpul di taman sebelah selatan istana Kekaisaran. Ada hal penting yang sulit untuk di percaya yang harus aku sampaikan pada kalian" ucapku melalui transmisi.

 **End of Shikamaru's Flashback and his POV**

"Jadi begitu rupanya" balas Naruto menanggapi cerita Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku tak habis pikir mengapa bisa seorang agen VSSE Jepang berkhianat" ujar Kiba sedikit emosi.

"Apa mungkin dia di suap?" tanya Tenten mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin kak Tenten, agen-agen VSSE adalah orang-orang yang setia pada keadilan dan bukan orang-orang yang gila harta. Jadi, kemungkinan di suap sangat mustahil" jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau di ancam?" ujar Gaara.

"Itu malah semakin tidak mungkin Gaara, VSSE tidak pernah takut dengan ancaman apalagi ancaman dari teroris, Hn yang benar saja" jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau tertangkap kemudian di cuci otak?" ujar Shino.

"Maksudmu Shino?" Shikamaru bertanya balik.

"Iya maksudku jika ada seorang agen VSSE yang tertangkap kemudian dia di cuci otak untuk menyerang kawan sendiri" jelas Shino.

*TIK* Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu masih bisa masuk akal" ujarnya, "Baiklah, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah merahasiakan hal ini dari pemerintah maupun VSSE dari negara lain. Biarkan ini menjadi kasus internal VSSE Jepang" tambahnya.

"Tunggu kenapa harus di rahasiakan? Inikan hal penting" tanya Ino heran.

"Benar apa kata Ino, jika pihak pemerintah tahu hal ini pemerintah akan membantu kita bukan? Dan jika VSSE dari negara lain tahu, pasti akan lebih mudah untuk memecahkan kasus ini bukan?" jelas Sakura mendukung pendapat Ino.

"Ada alasan besar mengapa kita harus merahasiakan ini dari pihak pemerintah maupun dari pihak VSSE negara lain" ujar Shikamaru dengan ekspresi serius, semua agen memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Jika hal ini di ketahui oleh pihak pemerintah, akan ada dua kemungkinan" Shikamaru memberi jeda, "Pertama, pemerintah dan masyarakat tidak akan percaya lagi pada kesetian VSSE, dan akan berakhir dengan pembubaran VSSE serta pemecatan semua agennya" jelas Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Tapi jika VSSE bubar dan kita semua di pecat, kita masih bisa melakukan investigasi secara individu bukan?" tanya Lee tak percaya.

"Itu jelas tidak bisa Lee" ucap Naruto menyangkal pendapat Lee.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Karena itu sama saja dengan tindakan ilegal, karena melakukan tindakan tanpa persetujuan pemerintah" jelas Naruto.

"Dan juga selama ini, semua investigasi kita mendapatkan izin dari pemerintah karena VSSE merupakan badan resmi. Dan bila VSSE telah di bubarkan maka segala tindakan kita adalah tindakan ilegal" tambah Neji.

"Oh begitu ya" ucap Lee sedikit lasu.

"Oh ya Shikamaru, lalu yang kedua apa?" tanya Hinata halus lalu semua orang kembali fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Yang kedua adalah yang kemungkinan terburuknya" Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya membuat semua menjadi penasaran.

"Kemungkinan terburuk?" ucap ulang Sai bingung.

"Ya yang terburuk yaitu, VSSE akan di anggap sebagai badan pengkhianat negara oleh pemerintah dan paling parahnya adalah seluruh agennya akan di buru dan di eksekusi mati oleh pemerintah" jelas Shikamaru membuat semua temannya terkejut bukan main.

"Tidak mungkin ..." ucap Hinata pelan lalu terduduk lemas.

"Bisa sampai seburuk itu?" ucap Temari dengan mulut menganga.

"Keterlaluan!" ujar Kankuro mulai emosi.

"Tapi Shikamaru, bagaimana kalau bukan hanya orang ini saja yang pengkhianat VSSE Jepang, namun ada orang lain lagi di luar sana dan di temukan oleh tentara pemerintah yang juga melihat tanda ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, tanda ini hanya di ketahui oleh sesama badan VSSE saja. Pemerintah tidak akan tahu tanda ini sekalipun mereka melihatnya" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu Shikamaru, jika hal ini sampai di ketahui oleh VSSE dari negara lain apa akibatnya? Padahal ini kan masalah kita bersama sebagai agen VSSE" tanya Naruto penasaran, semua kembali fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Dan jika hal ini sampai di ketahui VSSE dari negara lain, tahap awalnya akan timbul keraguan dan penurunan kerjasama antar VSSE di dunia, tahap selanjutnya akan terjadi adegan tuduh menuduh saling curiga siapa yang berkhianat, dan tahap terakhirnya adalah ..." penjelasan Shikamaru terhenti.

"Apa?" tanya semua agen dengan ekspresi tegang.

" ... akan terjadi pertumpahan darah antar sesama agen VSSE di seluruh dunia" sambung Shikamaru dengan ekspresi horor.

"HAH?!" semua agen terkejut.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan?!" ucap Kankuro cukup terbawa emosi.

"Tidak aku serius Kankuro, para agen VSSE di seluruh dunia akan saling bunuh satu sama lain karena tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang berkhianat. Ini bisa menjadi fitnah bagi VSSE jika sampai di ketahui oleh pemerintah atau VSSE negara lain. Sekarang kalian paham mengapa hal ini harus di rahasiakan?" jelas Shikamaru lagi dengan gestur telunjuk tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tanah dan di akhiri dengan pertanyaan balik.

Semua mengangguk paham.

"Fitnah eh? Oh hebat! Jadi ini strategi baru teroris untuk menghancurkan VSSE, dengan menanam racun di dalam VSSE?!" ujar Kiba sudah terbawa emosi.

"Menanam racun di dalam tubuh VSSE, sepertinya teroris sudah menggunakan cara licik" sahut Shino.

"Sepertinya para teroris sudah mulai belajar dari kekalahan-kekalahan meraka melawan VSSE di masa lalu. Mareka tahu kalau VSSE adalah lawan yang tangguh jika di lawan berhadap-hadapan" ujar Naruto.

"Jadi karena para teroris tidak bisa mengalahkan VSSE dari luar, akhirnya mereka menggunakan fitnah untuk menghancurkan VSSE dari dalam, dengan mengadu domba antara VSSE dengan pemerintah atau VSSE dengan VSSE lain" ujar Sasuke menambahkan.

"Sehingga tangan teroris menjadi bersih tanpa harus bersusah payah melawan VSSE, karena VSSE akan hancur dengan sendirinya" tambah Neji membuat semua agen geram.

"Jika fitnah ini di ibaratkan racun tadi, kabar buruknya racun itu sudah berhasil di tanam sejak orang ini di kirim kemari" Shikamaru berjeda, "Namun kabar baiknya ... racun itu belum menyebar" sambungnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi itu artinya ..." ucapan Hinata terhenti dengan wajah sedikit berseri.

"Artinya kita masih punya waktu untuk mencari penawarnya dan menghentikan semua ini, benar begitu Shikamaru?" sambung Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah, untungnya bekas luka ini menjadi kesalahan fatal mereka" balas Shikamaru.

"Oh syukurlah masih ada jalan" ujar Ino lega.

"Tapi kita harus cepat, waktu kita sangat krisis, dan jika kita terlambat maka VSSE akan ... runtuh" ujar Naruto serius.

"Dan jika VSSE runtuh, maka terorisme akan berkembang dengan sangat pesat" ujar Sasuke.

"Dan jika terorisme berkembang pesat, maka kedamaian dunia akan hancur lebih cepat" ujar Neji menambahkan.

"Itu jelas tidak akan kita biarkan" ujar Chouji.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kiba.

"Tapi tunggu dulu" sahut Kankuro tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Kankuro?" tanya Temari.

"Tapi kalau perhatikan, jasad orang ini seperti sudah tua" ujar Kankuro lagi.

Semua agen memperhatikan jasad itu lagi, "Oh iya benar juga" sahut Tenten.

"Berarti dia agen Senior?" tanya Hinata berpendapat.

"Entahlah, mungkin" respon Lee sambil memegang dagunya.

"Baiklah, siapapun dia sekarang kita bawa jasad ini ke markas untuk di otopsi, kita cari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan semua hal ini, akan menjadi top secret milik VSSE Jepang" ujar Naruto.

"Hm" semua rekan tim Naruto mangangguk.

"Sepertinya selain kita melawan musuh, kita juga harus melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut, apa kalian siap?!" ujar Naruto tegas.

"YA!" sahut semua agen.

"Baiklah apa ada dari kalian yang mau mundur misi berbahaya ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis para agen dengan kepala yang beruap dan men-deathglare Naruto kompak kecuali Hinata.

"Kau bicara sembarangan lagi Naruto" ucap Kiba sambil menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Kau ingin ku hajar ya Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Bukan begitu!, tapi Wild Dog dan Wild Fang terlibat dalam teroris ini!, bahkan aku dan Sasuke hampir saja terbunuh oleh mereka tadi!" ujar Naruto serius.

"...!"

Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, semua agen tak bergeming dan membisu. Mereka semua tahu betul siapa itu Wild Dog dan Wild Fang walaupun belum bertemu secara langsung, kecuali untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja berhadapan dengan mereka berdua secara frontal. Siapa yang tak mengenal Wild Dog dan Wild Fang, reputasi kedua orang itu teramat sangat mengerikan di jagat terorisme dunia. Apalagi dari cerita yang tim Naruto dengar, Wild Dog dan Wild Fang terkenal dengan 'tidak bisa mati'. Musuh besar VSSE akan tim Naruto hadapi.

"Kami ... tetap akan ikut ... Naruto" ujar Gaara memecah keheningan dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto pelan untuk meyakinkan.

"..." mata Gaara menatap tanah.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kalian yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang lebih dalam.

"..." semua menunduk lalu hening cukup lama.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "Baiklah ... kalian- ..."

"Kami ikut!" sahut semua agen mantap.

"...!" mata Naruto membulat.

"Kami yakin, kami akan ikut!" ujar semua agen kompak.

"Kalian ..." Naruto mendesah terharu, "Terimakasih ... semuanya" ucap Naruto lembut nan tulus.

Semua sahabatnya geleng-geleng, "Tck merepotkan, tingkahmu itu seperti tim kita ini baru terbentuk saja" ujar Shikamaru.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata halus dengan senyum merekah.

"Tapi kita harus mendapat bantuan jika kita akan menghadapi Wild Dog dan Wild Fang" ujar Shino.

Naruto berpikir, "Ah benar juga" ucapnya membuat semua fokus padanya.

"Apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku dengar agen Richard Miller dari VSSE Amerika sedang di tugaskan ke daerah Timur Tengah untuk memantau pergerakan teroris di sana beberapa minggu lalu, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama dengannya" jawab Naruto.

"Agen Richard Miller? Aku pernah dengar namanya, dia pernah menyelamatkan Putri Presiden Sercia, Rachel Macpherson yang di culik oleh Sherudo Garo pada tahun ... entahlah aku pun tak ingat karena memang kasus itu sudah lama sekali" ujar Sai.

"Oh ya aku pernah dengar kisah itu, dia pun pernah berhasil mengalahkan Wild Dog bukan? Dua kali malah" tambah Neji.

"Dua kali? Hebat juga ya" kata Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia pernah mangalahkan Wild dog di kastil Sherudo dan saat ia menggagalkan rencana Project Titan beberapa tahun yang lalu" jelas Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Karena itulah kau membutuhkan bantuannya Naruto, karena dia sudah punya pengalaman menghadapi Wild Dog benar begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya benar, sekaligus untuk mempererat kerja sama antar VSSE" jawab Naruto.

"Benar, dengan bekerja sama kita pasti akan lebih kuat" kata Hinata dengan ceria.

"Baiklah dengan begitu, kita tak perlu takut lagi. Sekarang ayo kita hadapi Wild Dog dan Wild Fang atau siapapun itu bersama-sama" ucap Lee bersemangat lalu tersenyum kemudian di ikuti senyuman dari yang lainnya.

Naruto membalas senyum kemudian mengangguk lalu tanganya mengangkat tangannya ke depan, "Untuk perdamaian dunia!" ujarnya tegas.

Semua sahabatnya melakukan hal serupa, "Untuk perdamaian dunia!" ucap semua agen serentak kemudian semua agen tertawa lepas bersama sekedar untuk merilekskan pikiran mereka dari segala ketegangan yang terjadi.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, "Baiklah ..." Naruto memberi jeda, semua fokus padanya dengan wajah masih berseri-seri, "sekarang ayo kita ..." kalimat Naruto terhenti.

*Krruuukkkk*

"... cari makan dulu yuk" sambung Naruto mengajak dengan ekspresi miris.

"Aku setuju" sahut Sasuke dengan raut muka pucat.

"Aku juga" sahut Sai dengan senyum miris.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi" ujar Neji dengan wajah lesu.

"Perasaan sejak tadi pagi kita sudah berhadapan dengan mereka" ujar Lee lemas.

"Tck merepotkan, baru kali ini aku sampai lupa makan hanya untuk mengurus misi" keluh Shikamaru lesu.

"Aku lapar, tuh Sai-kun juga sudah pucat" ujar Ino lemas sambil menunjuk Sai.

"Sai memang sudah pucat Ino" timpal Sakura lesu.

"12 jam lebih aku menahan lapar dan aku tidak merasakannya, payah" keluh Kankuro lemas.

"Gara-gara serangan yang mendadak aku juga belum sarapan bahkan mandi pun belum" ujar Kiba lesu plus jujur.

"Apa?! Kiba kau jorok!" sahut Shino mundur menjauhi Kiba.

"Oh pantes aja tadi waktu di helikopter tercium aroma gimana gitu, ternyata itu kau rupanya!" ujar Gaara jengkel, Kiba cuma nyegir.

"Memang ada restoran yang buka? Hampir seluruh kota kan berantakan" ujar Chouji lemas.

"Aku sudah tak kuat jalan lagi" ujar Tenten malas.

"Aku juga" timpal Temari menanggapi.

"Aku juga sudah lemas" ujar Hinata ikut lemas.

"Haaaaaah" desah semua tim Naruto lalu mulai hilang keseimbangan.

*GEDEBRUG*

Akhirnya semua agen VSSE Jepang tepar di taman Istana Kekaisaran yang indah.

.

.

 **~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Alhamdulillah chapter 2 selesai yang di tutup dengan gaje. Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author pendatang baru dengan cerita Naruto crossover teraneh yang pernah di buat. Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah mengajari saya supaya bisa di update, jadi malu benget rasanya.

Meleset 4 hari dari prediksi, padahal maunya sih update tanggal 30 Oktober kemarin. Tapi oke lah, for your information, kemarin 1 November 2016 adalah ultah saya yang ke-19, kado dari reader cukup review apapun itu saya terima untuk evaluasi kedepan dan boleh fav dan follow juga.

Chapter 2 ini bisa di bilang adalah titik awal investigasi dari VSSE Jepang. Di chapter 2 ini hanya membuka satu rahasia yaitu Wild Dog dan Wild Fang terlibat dalam teroris ini. Sisanya? Mungkin kedepannya deh.

Author akui, FF ini merupakan FF dengan tema yang berat namun kurang di imbangi dengan imajinasi author yang kuat. Jadi, author sedikit kesulitan menggambarkan suasananya dan agak kesulitan juga melanjutkannya, jadi review berisi kritikan penting untuk author pendatang baru macam saya ini.

Untuk para pemain dari game Time Crisis sendiri sudah author bocorkan juga bahwa agen Richard Miller sedang berada di Asia Timur Tengah dan Tim Naruto akan dipastikan menemuinya disana. Tapi kapan dan dimana akan bertemu, belum author tentukan.

Baiklah ini balasan review untuk Chapter 1 yang lalu :

: Makasih banget buat dukungannya dan salam kenal. Makasih juga buat toturial update Ff-nya, jadi malu saya. Tapi wajar sih saya ngerti apa-apa. RnR lagi ya kalo mampir.

 **?** : Ya jelas bukan dong, cerita ini kan para Pemain Naruto udah pada nikah dan jadi agen senior. Udah jelas banget author gambarkan ceritanya dengan suasana rumah tangga mereka sekilas. Tapi emang saya salah tulis pairnya A dan B –nya ya. Tapi intinya Bukan NaruSaku atau SasuHina, lebih tepatnya semua pasangan yang sudah ada.

Well, nunggu 2 minggu Cuma ada 2 review. Gapapa lah daripada gak ada sama sekali. Mungkin karena saya masih pendatang baru kali ya? Mungkin sih?. Oh ya, mulai Chapter depan kira-kira genre harus di tambah dengan mystery gak ya? Tapi untuk rate saya usahakan tetap pada T walau gak tau kedepannya gimana. Hehehe.

PENGUMUMAN : Kemungkinan besar Chapter selanjutnya Naruto dan timnya akan mulai melaksanakan investigasi dan melawan musuh dan dapat pastikan bakalan keliling dunia. Jadi, persiapkan diri kalian JIKA tempatmu berada bakalan author pake sebagai lokasi shooting(?).

OK then, see you again next at Chapter 3 : judul belum tau apaan(?).


	3. Chapter 3, The Real Mission Begin

**The World In a Crisis of Terror**

 **Original Story By : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer of anime/manga Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer of Time Crisis Series game : NAMCO Ltd Production / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Adventure(utama) / Mystery(mungkin? gak yakin sih)**

 **Characters : Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari & Time Crisis Series All Stars**

 **PERINGATAN UMUM : Fanfic pertama pasti masih berantakan jadi harap dimaklumi, author pendatang baru, AU, OOC, Crossover dengan game Time Crisis(Walau belum terlalu terasa), alur kadang capat kadang lambat tidak konsisten, miss typo & miss kurang huruf(?), deskripsi suasana kurang bagus, terlalu menekankan pada percakapan, dll.**

 **Summary : Sebuah kelompok teroris misterius melakukan invasi besar - besaran terhadap kelima benua di dunia. V.S.S.E., sebuah organisasi pemberantasan terorisme dunia mulai mengerahkan para agen terbaiknya untuk misi penyelamatan dunia. Begitupun VSSE Jepang, Naruto dan para sahabatnya yang merupakan agen VSSE Jepang akan melaksanakan misi untuk mempertahankan kedamaian dunia.**

* * *

 *****! VERY EXTREMELY SERIOUS WARNING !*****

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung nama lokasi dan tempat yang sesungguhnya karena fanfiction ini bertemakan invasi global artinya author akan mengambil setting cerita di berbagai tempat dan lokasi di seluruh belahan bumi. NAMUN semua kejadian dan peristiwa yang di gambarkan oleh author dalam fanfiction ini, semuanya author tegaskan HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI author belaka, jadi jangan di anggap serius apalagi sampai salah paham. Jadi, author tidak bertanggung jawab bila tulisan author tidak menyenangkan atau menyinggung beberapa pembaca karena lokasi di mana pembaca berada akan di jadikan lokasi cerita yang akan digambarkan dalam kondisi 'berantakan'. Sekali lagi author tegaskan, Semua peristiwa dan kejadian di dalam fanfiction ini HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI!.**

* * *

 **PERINGATAN KHUSUS CHAPTER 3 : Peringatan serius diatas berlaku mulai dari chapter awal, sekarang dan seterusnya jadi mohon dipahami(!); cerita lebih pendek; adegan serius, gaje dan absurd campur aduk di chapter ini.**

 **OPENING AUTHOR'S NOTE : Mohon maaf bila update-nya terlalu lama tapi semoga chapter 3 ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Review ok. :)**

 **(: Selamat Menikmati :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **THE REAL MISSION BEGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Besar V.S.S.E. Jepang (19.30)**

Satu unit helikopter jenis Boeing CH-47 Chinook berwarna silver lengkap dengan lambang dan tulisan V.S.S.E. (baca: **V** ital **S** ituation **S** wift **E** limination) pada bodi helikopter itu, bersiap untuk mendarat di bagian lapangan belakang markas besar VSSE Jepang. Naruto memang sengaja lebih meminta jemputan dari markas daripada meminta batuan militer untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke markas, itu semua dilakukan untuk mengindari apa yang mereka 'temukan' agar tidak diketahui oleh pihak militer. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, pintu belakang helikopter terbuka dan menampakkan keenam belas agen VSSE tim Naruto yang berjalan menuju markas, namun di bekakang tim Naruto ada beberapa agen pembantu yang membawa kantung jenazah ikut masuk ke dalam markas.

"Baiklah, tolong bawa jasad ini ke ruang otopsi dan segera laksanakan proses otopsinya" pinta Naruto halus pada kedua agen yang membawa kantung jenazah.

"Siap!" sahut kedua agen tersebut kemudian mereka pergi.

"Kerja bagus semuanya, kalian melakukannya dengan baik" puji sang Komandan VSSE Jepang yang datang menghampiri Naruto dan lainnya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya menoleh pada asal suara, "Terimakasih Pak Jiraiya" balas Naruto sambil mengangguk di ikuti anggukan anggota lainnya.

Jiraiya membalas mengangguk, "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja, terutama untuk Naruto dan Sasuke yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Wild Dog dan Wild Fang" ujarnya.

"Terimakasih Pak. Tapi jujur saja Pak, kami berdua bahkan hampir terbunuh oleh mereka" jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

"Dan ... maafkan kami Pak, kami gagal menghentikan mereka, malahan mereka berhasil melarikan diri" sahut Naruto sedikit lesu.

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, kita semua hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan kegagalan, tapi yang terpenting kalian masih bisa selamat dan hidup" ujarnya.

"Terimakasih Pak" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang kalian istirahatlah sejenak sampai keberangkatan kalian untuk misi yang sebenarnya" ujar Jiraiya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang Pak? Waktu kita kan sangat sempit" tanya dan ujar Shikamaru.

"Itu karena kita belum mendapat informasi keberadaan pusat komando teroris yang menyerang wilayah Asia. Kita juga belum mendapat konfirmasi dari VSSE di sekitar Asia Timur lainnya tentang operasi serangan balik dari seluruh negara Asia Timur" jawab Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"Begitu ya" sahut Naruto merespon.

"Sudahlah aku tahu kalian lelah, aku juga sudah tahu dari agen unit penjemput yang menjemput kalian dan mereka menemukan kalian dalam kondisi pingsan di area taman istana Kekaisaran" ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh itu hehehe..." sahut Naruto sambil nyengir miris dan yang lain pun sama.

"Sudahlah sana istirahat, itu perintah" kata Jiraiya lagi masih tersenyum.

"Siap!" sahut semua tim Naruto lalu Jiraiya meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Naruto.

"Hm" semua mengangguk lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju kantin markas. ([?] macam sekolah aja ada kantinnya).

"Semua sudah lengkap kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Sudah semua kok, 11 pria dan 5 wanita" jawab Shikamaru sambil kepalanya menatap semua anggotanya.

'Tunggu dulu ... 11 pria? Itu berarti semua kan?' batin Shino lalu ia mencari seseorang, dan setelah yang di cari ketemu langsung saja Shino tarik kerah jaket orang itu.

"Eh eh eh, apa-apaan ini?!" (Berbalik) "Apa-apaan kau ini Shino?!" tanya Kiba kesal, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Shino dan Kiba.

"Apa-apaan – apa-apaan, pake tanya lagi, kau mau kemana?" jawab dan tanya balik Shino dengan nada jengkel.

"Ya jelas mau ke kantin lah!" jawab Kiba ketus dan hendak bejalan lagi tapi di tarik lagi kerahnya oleh Shino dari belakang, "Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Kiba lagi mulai jengkel.

"Ke kantin? Enak saja, mandi dulu! Bau tau!" jawab Shino dengan bentakan kesal.

Kiba nyengir, "Ohh itu ... ayolah aku lapar, nanti saja mandinya" kata Kiba enteng lalu berbalik dan berjalan tapi ditarik lagi kerahnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau ini jorok sekali!" tolak Shino sambil memegang erat tangan kiri Kiba.

"Tapi aku lapar" rengek Kiba sambil meronta dari pegangan Shino.

"Hey aku juga lapar tau!, justru kalau kau tetap ikut ke kantin yang ada malah membuat nafsu makan yang lain jadi hilang!" kata Shino masih menahan Kiba.

"Gampang mandi bisa di tunda nanti saja" kata Kiba semakin meronta.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Shino semakin kuat menahan.

"Makan dulu saja!" kata Kiba lagi tambah meronta walaupun dengan tenaga yang lemas.

"Mandi dulu! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja bandel di suruh mandi!" kata Shino semakin kesal.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar banget!" keluh Kiba semakin tak bisa menahan laparnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lapar?! Sudah cepat mandi dulu, ayo ikut aku!" kata Shino yang sudah jengkel akhirnya menyeret Kiba dengan paksa.

"Ahhh! Shino lepaskan aku!" Kiba di seret oleh Shino entah kemana namun sempat melewati persimpangan koridor yang menuju kantin, "Ohh syukurlah kalau kau mengerti" kata Kiba yang lega namun Shino menyeretnya belok bukan kearah kantin, "Eh?! Shino kau salah jalan tapi kesana ahhh!" kata Kiba meronta lagi sambil tangan kanannya memegang tembok persimpangan koridor.

"Kiba lepaskan tembok itu!" perintah Shino sambil menarik tangan kiri Kiba.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau kesana!" Kiba bersikeras tetap bertahan.

"Kiba! Lepaskan!" kata Shino jengkel lalu menarik paksa tangan kiri Kiba hingga Kiba terjatuh lalu Shino memegang Kaki kanan Kiba dan mulai menyeretnya lagi tak peduli dengan tatapan agen staff di sekitar mereka.

"Shino kau membuatku malu!" Kiba terus meronta dengan memegang apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menahan.

"Kau yang membuatku malu!" bantah Shino semakin menyeret Kiba hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu toilet pria yang di dalamnya juga terdapat kamar mandi. "Nah sudah sampai, sekarang masuk!" perintah Shino.

Kiba berdiri sendiri tanpa pegangan Shino dan setelah Kiba berdiri ia langsung bersiap lari lagi namun kerah jaketnya kembali di tarik Shino, "Shino ayolah!" Kiba masih meronta.

"Kau yang ayolah! Kita sudah di depan pintu, sekarang cepat masuk!" kata Shino kembali jengkel dengan tangan kanannya menahan Kiba dan tangan kirinya membuka pintu toilet, lalu ia menyeret Kiba sampai masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ok iya iya aku mandi, puas?!" kata Kiba ketus sambil menepis kasar pegangan Shino.

"Sangat puas, sudah sana!" ucap Shino lalu ia berjalan keluar dari toilet meningggalkan Kiba.

"Dasar kacamata robocop!(?)" umpat Kiba setelah Shino sudah keluar dari toilet.

Shino yang baru saja berjarak tiga meter dari pintu toilet pria langsung berbalik arah dan kembali masuk ke dalam toilet. Mendekati kiba, menekan tangan kanannya hingga tulangnya berbunyi lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan *BLETAK* mendaratlah kepalan tangan Shino di kepala Kiba yang membuat tumbuhnya benjolan pada kepala kiba.

"Tega sekali kau" ucap Kiba sambil meringis memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hmph!" Shino hanya mendengus lalu kembali meninggalkan Kiba di dalam toilet.

"Dasar kacamata Cyclops!(?)" umpat Kiba lebih kencang.

Shino yang kini jaraknya dengan pintu toilet baru satu meter saja langsung mengambil grenade-nya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam toilet dimana Kiba berada. Kiba yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi langsung menoleh ke pintu masuk karena merasakan ada orang yang masuk, namun yang di lihat Kiba adalah Shino yang sudah menodongkan grenade-nya ke arah dirinya.

"Wou wou wou! Tenang Shino aku cuma bercanda, santai!" Kiba yang terkejut dengan gestur mengangkat tangan ke depan dan wajah yang bergidik ngeri, namun sayangnya...

*DUZZZ!*

"Uwaaahh ...!"

*DUAARR!*

"Eh?! Ledakan apa itu tadi?" tanya Lee sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Paling juga itu mereka, sudahlah ayo" jawab Neji enteng lalu mengajak.

"Oh" sahut Lee merespon lalu semua kembali berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hmph!" dengus Shino lalu kembali meninggalkan toilet dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk, fuh (keluar asap dari mulut) terlalu" umpat Kiba dengan keadaan tubuh yang gosong didalam toilet.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuuga (19.40)**

Suasana kediaman Hyuuga pada malam hari sangat tenang, suara air mancur klasik ditaman tengah membuat aura di kediaman Hyuuga ini betambah nyaman. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu sendirian dengan laptop yang sedang dalam posisi aktif dihadapannya serta tersambung dengan wi-fi di kediaman Hyuuga ini (keren banget ya di kediaman Hyuuga ada wi-fi). Terkadang pemuda itu diam memandang layar monitornya, terkadang pula pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu pada keyboard laptopnya. Setelah selesai mengetik ia kembali diam, tak lama kemudian kembali tersenyum lalu mengetik lagi dan terus begitu seterusnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo pendek sambil memegang gelas berisi ocha melihat pemuda itu lalu mengendap-endap mendekati. Setelah sampai di belakang pemuda itu, sang gadis melihat melihat layar monitor laptop si pemuda dengan seksama. Setelah cukup mengintipnya, sang gadis menyapa.

"Perasaan tadi pagi kak Boruto kesal padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang chatingan? Senyum-senyum gak jelas pula" kata si gadis.

Boruto terkejut dan langsung menutup layar laptopnya, "Hei apa-apaan kau ini Hima, tidak baik mengintip kerjaan orang tau" ujarnya ketus.

"Hah? Kerjaan? Kerjaan apa kak? facebook-an di bilang kerjaan, aneh" ujar Himawari lalu duduk di kursi depan sang kakak lalu menyeruput ocha di gelas yang ia pegang.

"Biarin, daripada gak ada kerjaan lain, tugas sekolah juga belum ada" kata Boruto sambil ia kembali membuka laptopnya.

"Di buka lagi, pasti nanti cengar-cengir gak jelas lagi" ujar Himawari enteng lalu menyeruput ochanya lagi.

"Itu lebih baik daripada pasang muka datar tau" kata Boruto lagi sambil menatap layar monitor laptopnya.

"Iya-iya terserah kakak aja" balas Himawari kembali menyeruput lalu menaruh gelasnya dimeja. Tak lama kemudian smartphone Himawari berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Himawari mengambil smartphonenya, membuka pesannya lalu membacanya dan di akhiri dengan tersenyum.

Boruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi, "Hayo! Senyum-senyum sendiri, pesan dari siapa itu? Pacar ya? Shikadai atau Inojin?" pertanyaan berantai Boruto.

Himawari mengembungkan pipinya, "Iiih kak Boruto apaan sih!" jawabnya kesal.

Boruto nyengir, "Hahaha, sudahlah dari siapa itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Namun raut wajah Himawari berubah serius, "Ini dari ibu kak" jawabnya.

Wajah bercanda Boruto langsung menghilang, "Ibu? Ada apa?" tanyanya serius.

"Ayah dan Ibu baik-baik saja, paman Neji dan bibi Tenten juga, begitupun yang lain, mereka sudah di markas kata ibu" jawab Himawari dengan ekspresi lega.

"Ohh syukurlah" ujar Boruto dengan ekspresi lega pula, "Aku kira itu dari Shikadai atau Inojin" tambahnya dengan cengiran menggoda.

"KAKAK!" teriak Himawari kesal dengan wajah blushing dan di akhiri dengan pelemparan sebuah bantal (bantal dari sofa) kepada sang kakak, lalu Boruto tertawa lepas namun Himawari mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Wah, lagi pada ngumpul nih?" kata seorang pemuda dengan berambut cokelat panjang yang datang menghampiri kakak beradik Uzumaki di ruang tamu itu, lalu pemuda itu duduk di samping Himawari.

"Ah! Iya kak sepupu Reiji" jawab Himawari sambil senyum manis pada kakak sepupunya.

"Hey tidak perlu memanggilku 'sepupu' begitu, langsung nama juga tak apa" ujar Reiji pada adik sepupu indigonya.

"Tapi ... kan kak Reiji seumuran dengan kak Boruto. Panggil 'kakak' saja boleh ya?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah berseri.

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Reiji halus sambil membelai rambut Himawari dan Himawari pun blushing, Boruto yang melihat adegan itu hanya memutar bola matanya lalu fokus lagi pada laptopnya.

Reiji menatap Boruto yang masih fokus pada laptop, "Kau sedang apa Boruto?" tanya Reiji pada sepupu pirangnya.

"Cuma pekerjaan biasa kak" jawab Boruto datar dengan pandangan tertuju pada monitor laptopnya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Reiji lagi dengan satu alisnya terangkat.

"Facebook-an" bisik Himawari pada Reiji dengan tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku dengar itu Hima" kata Boruto sambil pasang wajah kesal, Himawari terkikik kecil.

Himawari berhenti terkikik, "Oh iya kak Reiji, tadi ibu memberi kabar" kata Himawari memberitahu.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Reiji serius.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja, ayah dan ibu juga paman Neji dan bibi Tenten baik-baik saja" jawab Himawari dengan wajah ceria.

"Ohh Syukurlah" respon Reiji lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian terjadi keheningan di antara mereka bertiga, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing, Boruto fokus pada laptopnya, Himawari meminum ocha-nya dan Reiji membuka smartphonenya, sampai...

"Oh ya kak Reiji" kata Himawari tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Hima?" tanya Reiji lalu menyimpan kembali smartphonenya, Boruto sempat melirik pada Himawari lalu kembali menatap laptopnya lagi, mencoba untuk cuek.

"Kak Reiji bisa mengajari Hima materi-materi fisika dan matematika tidak?" tanya Himawari. "Soalnya Hima mau mengambil ilmu Meteorologi dan Geofisika saat kuliah nanti" tambahnya.

"Wah kamu masih kelas sebelas tapi sudah membahas kuliah?. tenang bisa kok, tapi kenapa tidak belajar dengan Boruto saja" jawab Reiji sambil menoleh pada Boruto.

'Cih! Dia beneran gak tau atau pura-pura gak tau sih' batin Boruto ketus dengan urat yang menonjol di pelipisnya, menahan emosi.

"Kak Reiji kan tau, kak Boruto itu siswa jurusan IPS ya jelas gak bisa lah" jawab Himawari enteng tanpa rasa beban sama sekali untuk mengucapkannya.

'Kurang ajar kau Hima' batin Boruto kesal dan semakin banyak tonjolan urat pada pelipisnya.

"Ohh iya aku lupa" sahut Reiji juga enteng tanpa beban sama sekali.

'Kurang ajar juga kau Reiji' batin Boruto bertambah kesal dan tonjolan urat pada pelipisnya bertambah 3x lipat.

"Tapi ... walau kak Boruto siswa IPS, kak Boruto itu jenius dan bahkan selalu mendapat ranking pararel dua di setiap pembagian raport" ujar Himawari dengan nada bangga, mendengar itu Boruto langsung tersenyum bangga.

"Iya kau benar juga. Eh? Tapi kenapa Cuma ranking dua saja?" tanya Reiji heran, Boruto masih tersenyum.

"Oh itu karena kak Boruto gak pernah mampu mengalahkan yang ranking satu kak" jawab Himawari enteng dan tanpa beban lagi.

Senyum Boruto lenyap, 'Dasar nakal kau Hima!' batin Boruto kembali kesal dan menonjol lagi urat pelipisnya.

"Ohh maksud Hima, si gadis Uchiha berkacamata itu kan?" tanya Reiji.

"Iya. Malahan kak Sarada dan kak Boruto mau mengambil program studi yang sama lho di UNNETO" jawab Himawari menjelaskan lalu kerena tenggorokannya kering ia mengambil gelas ochanya lalu meminumnya hingga habis sempurna.

"Waduh itu gawat! Bisa-bisa Boruto yang kalah duluan di jalur SNMPTN nanti" ujar Reiji seakan menyumpahi.

"Baiklah cukup" ujar Boruto tak tahan lagi lalu tiba-tiba bangkit dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Himawari dan Reiji di ruang tamu.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Himawari.

"Ke kamar" Jawab Boruto datar.

"Oh" respon Himawari lalu kembali menatap sang kakak sepupu, "Jadi kak Reiji bisa kan menga-" kata-kata Himawari terhenti karena melihat kakak pirangnya kembali.

"Ada apa Boruto" tanya Reiji heran.

"Laptop ketinggalan" jawab Boruto datar lalu mengambil laptopnya yang di atas meja kemudian pergi lagi.

Himawari dan Reiji saling pandang lalu saling senyum, "Bisa kan kak Reiji mengajari Hima?" tanya ulang Himawari.

"Iya bisa, sekarang?" jawab lalu tanya Reiji lagi.

"Emm, boleh" jawab Himawari senang.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Reiji berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Ayo" sahut Himawari ikut berdiri dan akan mulai pembelajaran mereka.

.

.

.

 **Markas Besar V.S.S.E. Jepang (19.50)**

" _Sampai saat ini masih belum di ketahui berapa jumlah korban dalam insiden terorisme yang menyerang seluruh wilayah Britania Raya"_

*PSSTTT* (Mengganti chanel)

" _Seperti yang bisa pemirsa lihat di belakang saya, hampir seluruh New York City dalam keadaan kebakaran hebat dan masih terjadi pertempuran antara tentara kita dengan pasukan teroris"_

*PSSTTT*

" _Diprediksi korban dalam insiden invasi teroris ini mencapai ribuan orang lebih yang berasal dari kalangan militer maupun dari sipil, sekian dari saya melaporkan langsung dari ..."_

*PSSTTT*

" _Meskipun sudah lebih dari enam jam sejak awal penyerangan namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari pihak teroris untuk menghentikan agresi dan terus mendapat perlawanan sengit dari pihak militer. Kami juga mendapat laporan bahwa VSSE akan ikut menuntaskan masalah terorisme ini. Saya Indah Saputri, melaporkan langsung dari Jakarta"_

*CTEK* (TV di non-aktifkan)

"Haah, apa-apaan itu, semua chanel di Tv isinya cuma berita" keluh Tenten meletakkan remote lalu menyedot milkshake vanilla-nya. Ya, mereka kini sudah di kantin markas minus Kiba (ingat apa yang terjadi padanya?).

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Hiburan? Namanya juga dunia lagi di teror, ya wajar kali Tenten" timpal Temari sambil memasukan sebuah Sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya sih" balas Tenten lagi masih menyedot milkshake-nya.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku masih heran, darimana mereka punya semua persenjataan itu?" tanya Kankuro sambil melahap nasi gorengnya(?).

"Entahlah, tapi senjata mereka sangat lengkap, terlalu lengkap malah" sahut Sai lalu menyedot es teh manisnya(?).

"Iya kau benar Sai. Kendaraan anti serangan udara, helikopter ... terus apa lagi ya?" tanya Gaara lalu menyendok kari ayam ke mulutnya.

"Tank, seperti yang tadi pagi kita lawan di gerbang timur" jawab Lee lalu memakan bakwan(?) yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh ya tank benar juga. Tapi, semua peralatan itu kan beraroma militer" sahut Gaara membenarkan lalu berujar kemudian menyedot es teh manisnya(?).

"Beraroma? Memang peralatan mereka baunya seperti apa, sampai kau bisa menciumnya?" sahut Kiba yang baru datang dengan nampan berisi makanan yang ia pesan, lalu ia duduk di samping kiri Gaara.

"Ya dari peralatan mereka aku tahu kalau-" jawab Gaara belum menyadari bahwa itu Kiba, dan setelah tahu itu Kiba, Gaara langsung bergeser menjauh.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Kiba lalu menarik paksa telinga(baca: menjewer) kiri Gaara, "Aku sudah mandi, dasar kau" katanya sambil menjewer lebih keras.

"Aw aw aw, ya ya ya Kiba maaf maaf awww" Gaara mengerang kesakitan, lalu Kiba melepaskan jewerannya kemudian menyantap soto ayamnya(?).

"Tapi apa mungkin ... ini berkaitan dengan pengkhianatan militer atau angkatan bersenjata lainnya? Seperti ... pengkhianatan siapa itu yang menyerang Amerika Serikat dengan UCAV?" tanya Ino sambil memakan cup cakenya.

"Kalau tidak salah ... err ... Hamelin Battalion. Ya benar itu, sebuah unit militer rahasia Amerika Serikat yang berbasis pada senjata biologi, itu kan yang kau maksud Pig?" jawab dan tanya balik dari Sakura lalu ia memakan rainbow cake-nya.

"Ah ya benar itu dan ... HEY APA TADI KAU BILANG?!" tanggapan Ino tak terima dengan kata terakhir dari Sakura.

"Impas" balas Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Ooh pembalasan tadi siang ya? Dasar jidat tukang balas dendam" ujar Ino sebal.

"Biarin" balas Sakura enteng lalu menyedot milkshake strawberry-nya.

Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan istri mereka.

"Hmm ... Hamelin Battalion? Senjata biologi? Kalau tidak salah kode nama senjata biologi mereka adalah ' _Terror Bite_ ' kan?" tanya Neji lalu meminum tehnya.

"Iya benar, dan senjata itu berbentuk berbagai macam jenis serangga. Tapi yang aku dengar, _Terror Bite_ telah dimusnahkan oleh Amerika Serikat sendiri setelah insiden pengkhianatan Hamelin Battalion diketahui oleh publik Internasional, karena penggunaan senjata biologi maupun senjata kimia telah dilarang sejak kesepakatan Protokol Jenewa tahun 1925 dan Konvensi Senjata Biologi Kimia tahun 1972" jawab sekaligus penjelasan Shikamaru lalu meminum teh hijaunya.

"jadi hmm senjata hmm terror hmm bite hmm itu hmm sudah hmm tidak ada hmm Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut yang penuh dengan daging steak yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Hey kalau mau bicara telan dulu makanan dimulutmu itu Chouji!" kata Ino sedikit jengkel.

"Maaf" balas Chouji masih mengunyah danging steaknya.

"Untung ChouChou tidak melihatnya, dan kalau dia melihatnya pasti sungguh memalukan bagimu sebagai orangtua" kata Ino lagi masih dengan nada kesal.

"Iya maaf hehehe" balas Chouji lagi diakhiri dengan tawa sedangkan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu pasti. Walau Amerika Serikat memusnahkan _Terror Bite_ secara transparan dihadapan media pers, aku tak menjamin mereka benar-benar memusnahkannya meski telah diselidiki oleh tim dari negara-negara yang terlibat dalam kesepakatan tersebut" jawab Shikamaru lalu kembali meneguk teh hijaunya.

"Dan hasil penyelidikannya?" tanya Shino sedikit penasaran.

"Negatif. Hasilnya memang dikabarkan negatif. Tapi semoga benar-benar negatif tidak ditemukan adanya _Terror Bite_ yang tersisa" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Ya harus dong, itukan kesepakatan bersama" ujar Kiba masih lalu menyedot es teh manisnya(?).

"Tapi ada hal yang penting tentang insiden pengkhianatan Hamelin Battalion, yaitu Wild Dog dan Wild Fang terlibat dalam insiden itu. Namun, mereka berdua telah dinyatakan tewas oleh VSSE Amerika. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka masih hidup?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengaduk jus tomatnya kemudian menyedotnya.

"Iya benar mereka terlibat, padahal sebelumnya mereka pernah terlibat juga dalam invasi Federasi Zagorias pimpinan Giorgio Zott terhadap Pulau Astigos untuk menghancurkan Lukano dengan misil taktikal beberapa tahun lalu. Namun, Wild Dog dan Wild Fang juga dinyatakan tewas oleh agen Alan Dunaway dan agen Wesley Lambert dari VSSE Amerika" ujar Sai menjelaskan lalu kembali menyedot es teh manisnya(?).

"Namun sebelum Wild Dog terlibat dalam invasi Astigos oleh Federasi Zagorias, Wild Dog pernah positif terlibat dalam proyek 'STARLINE NETWORK' yang ternyata itu merupakan proyek peluncuran satelit nuklir yang digagas oleh 'NEODYNE INDUSTRIES' pimpinan Ernesto Diaz. Namun, Wild Dog dinyatakan tewas oleh agen Keith Martin dan agen Robert Baxter karena meledakan diri" ujar Neji menjelaskan lalu meminum tehnya.

"Akan tetapi, keterlibatan Wild Dog di NEODYNE INDUSTRIES bukanlah kemunculannya yang pertama. Justru kemunculan pertamanya saat dia terlibat dalam penculikan Putri Presiden Sercia, Rachel Macpherson oleh Sherudo Garo. Namun, Wild Dog tewas oleh agen Richard Miller di kastil Sherudo bahkan kastil itupun sudah hancur" ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Jadi itu artinya ... Wild Dog selalu muncul dan tidak pernah mati? Dan total kemunculannya?" tanya Temari.

"Hmm, jika diurutkan dari awal yaitu dari kasus penculikan Putri Presiden Sercia, proyek Starline Network oleh Neodyne Industries, invasi Federasi Zagorias, dan terakhir insiden pengkhianatan Hamelin Battalion, Wild Dog sudah muncul sebanyak empat kali dan kemunculannya saat ini berarti kemunculan yang kelima kalinya. Dan untuk Wild Fang sepertinya ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya karena dia mulai muncul sejak invasi Federasi Zagorias" jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Uhuk-uhuk!, tunggu tunggu tunggu ... jadi maksudmu Wild Dog dan Wild Fang tidak pernah bisa mati, mereka abadi?" tanya Kiba sedikit tersedak.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bisa mati" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh ayolah Kiba ini dunia nyata, mana mungkin mereka mempunyai keabadian, pasti ada penjelasannya" ujar Kankuro lalu kembali menyendokkan nasi gorengnya(?).

Semua agen bersuara namun hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut bersuara yaitu Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap kosong kedepan sambil tangannya mengangkat lalu mencelupkan kembali ramennya berulang-ulang. Hinata yang sedang meminum susu digelasnya menatap khawatir Naruto yang terlihat sedang banyak pikiran.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata memanggil.

"..." Naruto diam sambil melamun.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata lagi, yang lain mulai menatap kearah Naruto.

"..." masih tak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan ia masih mengaduk-aduk ramennya dengan tidak jelas. _'Hmm, Jika serangan ke Jepang memang kami dalangnya. Namun ... untuk serangan ke seluruh dunia sayangnya ... itu bukan kami'._ Kata-kata Wild Dog terngiang di kepala Naruto.

"Hey dobe kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"..." Naruto masih melamun. _'Dan oh ya ... ada salam untukmu ... Uzumaki Naruto'_ kata-kata Wild Dog masih berputar dalam kepala Naruto. 'Jika bukan mereka dalangnya, lalu siapa? Dan apa maksudnya dengan salam itu?' batin Naruto bertanya, namun ekspresinya masih melamun.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Hah! Apa?! Ada apa?!" tanya Naruto panik sendiri setelah sadar dari lamunan panjangnya, yang lain bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku? A-aku ... baik" jawab Naruto sekenanya lalu kembali tenang.

"Yakin kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun? Aku lihat kau hanya melamun sendiri dan hanya mengangkat celupkan ramenmu sedari tadi" tanya sekaligus ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Aku ... a-aku baik-baik saja kok Hinata-chan hehehe" jawab Naruto sedikit cengengesan lalu mulai menyantap ramennya.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, "Kau bohong" katanya pada Naruto.

Aktivitas menyedot ramen Naruto berhenti lalu mengernyitkan alisnya tak paham sambil melirik pada Ino, "Hah? Apa maksudmu aku bohong Ino?" tanyanya dengan ramen masih menggelayut dimulutnya.

"Tentu kau tahu maksudku kan Naruto? Kau bohong ... aku tahu itu, karena aku ahli psikologi dan aku juga dibagian interogasi. Sudahlah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan barusan saat melamun Naruto?" tanya Ino lagi.

Naruto balik menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sedang menginterogasi aku?" tanya Naruto sedikit sinis.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya ... hanya bertanya biasa saja. Ayolah apa ini berhubungan dengan misi ini?" tanya Ino lagi dengan nada lebih santai.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu mendesah, "Baiklah, aku tadi hanya memikirkan tentang ucapan Wild Dog saja" jawab Naruto lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Ucapan yang mana?" tanya Sasuke lalu kembali menyedot jus tomatnya.

"Ucapan tentang, bahwa mereka berdua bukan dalang dibalik semua teror ini" jawab baruto lagi lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu kan, Wild Dog memang hanya senjata bagi penyewa jasanya" jawab Shikamaru lalu menenggak teh hijaunya sampai habis.

"Penyewa? Jasa? Jadi maksudnya Wild Dog dan ... siapa itu nama partnernya?" tanya Gaara.

"Wild Fang" jawab Naruto.

"Nah iya itu ... jadi mereka berdua hanya orang bayaran?" tanya Gaara lagi pada Shikamaru.

"Iya benar, mereka memang hanya orang bayaran. Namun, reputasi mereka berdua sangat mengerikan, makanya mereka disewa" jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Hey Naruto, apa benar semua kabar kalau Wild Dog itu ... seorang cyborg?" tanya Tenten penasaran, lalu semua fokus pada Naruto.

Naruto selesai menyantap ramennya, "Ya begitulah. Tangan kirinya bisa menjadi berbagai macam senjata seperti gatling, peluncur roket, penyembur api dan ... satunya apa itu yang bisa mengangkat benda-benda disekitarnya dengan semacam tentakel listrik teme?" jelas Naruto lalu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Err ... Tractor Beam" jawab Sasuke sedikit mengingat.

"Ah ya itu tractor beam, senjata yang bisa mengangkat benda-benda disekitarnya dan menjadikannya senjata. Bahkan aku dan Teme hampir terbunuh oleh senjata itu" jelas Naruto lagi diakhiri dengan geleng-geleng.

"Semengerikan itu?" tanya Neji seolah tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah" balas Naruto tenang.

"Tapi walau begitu kalau kita hadapi bersama, kita pasti bisa melawannya iya kan?" ujar Lee semangat.

"Tentu saja" sahut Kiba membenarkan.

"Tapi justru itu yang aku khawatirkan, jika kita semua bertemu langsung dengan Wild Dog dan Wild Fang" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat semua fokus padanya. "Kalian ingat apa yang aku katakan sebelum kita berangkat ke Tokyo?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Umm ... yang 'pertempuran di Tokyo hanyalah awal dari semuanya, dan pertempuran yang lebih besar ada di luar sana' iya kan?" jawab Sakura.

"Ya. Dan yang aku khawatirkan adalah adanya kemungkinan salah satu atau beberapa dari kita akan ada yang ..." kalimat Naruto terhenti, " ... tewas" Naruto berani mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari semua temannya.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi, pertempuran diluar sana mungkin akan lebih berdarah daripada di Tokyo" kata Naruto serius.

"Kalau soal mati, itu kan sudah jadi resiko kita semua sejak menjadi anggota agen VSSE. Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Iya sih, hanya saja kali ini lebih berbahaya dari misi-misi kita sebelumnya" ujarnya.

"..." tak ada sahutan dari semua namun semuanya tersenyum, mereka tahu kalau maksud dari Naruto hanyalah untuk melindungi mereka sendiri, teman-temannya.

"Oh ya satu lagi yaitu ..." ucapan Naruto terpotong.

" _Senior Naruto dan timnya, segera menuju ruang pusat komando untuk briefing. Saya ulangi, senior Naruto dan timnya segera menuju ruang pusat komando untuk briefing, over"_ kata Konohamaru melalui taransmisi.

" _Copy that_ , kami akan kesana" balas Naruto. "Ayo" ajak Naruto lalu semua mengangguk.

Naruto dan timnya meninggalkan kantin markas dan menuju lobi markas untuk memakai lift. Naruto menekan tombol sehingga pintu lift terbuka dan mereka semua masuk kedalamnya. Lalu Sasuke menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 19, pintu lift tertutup dan mulai naik. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju ujung koridor dengan pintu besar setengah lingkaran. Mereka berdiri didepan pintu itu dan pintu pun terbuka otomatis. Setelah terbuka mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pusat komando.

"Malam Pak Jiraiya" sapa Naruto sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Malam. Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai saja, agen Konohamaru bisa tolong tampilkan" sahut lalu ujar kemudian pinta Jiraiya ramah.

"Baik Pak!" sahut Konohamaru mengerti lalu ia mengotak-atik komputernya dan tak lama kemudian layar monitor Konohamaru menampilkan wilayah Asia Timur.

"Perhatikanlah!" perintah Jiraiya lalu tim Naruto membalikkan badan. "Kita sudah mendapat laporan dari seluruh VSSE disekitar wilayah Asia Timur. Mereka mengatakan bahwa operasi serangan balik sukses dan pasukan teroris berhasil dipukul mundur. Tapi anehnya, negara-negara Asia Timur tidak menemukan pusat komando musuh, dan yang lebih aneh lagi ... agen Moegi tolong" ujar Jiraiya menjelaskan kemudian pintanya ramah.

"Baik Pak!" sahut Moegi mengerti lalu ia mengotak-atik komputernya dan tak lama setelah itu layar monitor komputer Moegi menampilkan wilayah Asia Tenggara.

"Nah itu dia, yang anehnya adalah kemunduran pasukan teroris ini malah sekarang bergerak menuju wilayah Asia Tenggara. Jadi, kemungkinan pusat komando teroris diwilayah Asia terdapat di Asia Tenggara, hanya saja belum diketahui secara pasti di nagara mana. Dengan begini, kalian segera berangkat menuju Asia Tenggra untuk investigasi dan-" penjelasan Jiraiya terpotong.

"Pak Jiraiya! Sebelumnya maaf jika saya menyela tapi kita mendapat kabar dari VSSE Indonesia bahwa mereka mendapat kontak visual!" kata Udon tiba-tiba.

"Kontak visual? Tidak apa-apa, sekarang tampilkan!" perintah Jiraiya.

"Baik Pak!" Sahut Udon kemudian ia membuka pesan tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian layar monitor Udon menampilkan sebuah rekaman video CCTV yang terpasang disebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti sebuah mall didaerah Jakarta. Semua orang yang ada diruang pusat komando memperhatikan rekaman video itu dengan seksama. Lima detik pertama tidak ada apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Lima detik kedua tampak beberapa pasukan berkumpul dan berbaris. Dan lima detik selanjutnya muncul seorang pria dengan jas putih dengan surai rambut kekuningjinggaan(?) tampak pada rekaman video itu.

"Tunggu dulu, orang itu kan!" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti sejenak ketika memperhatikan sosok pria berjas putih itu, "Agen Udon, bisa kau zoom in video ini kearah sosok pria berjas putih itu?" sambung Naruto bertanya.

"Sepertinya bisa, sebentar" jawab Udon lalu ia mencoba untuk meng-zoom in-kan video itu agar fokus pada sosok pria berjas putih itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! ... dia kan! ..." kata-kata Sasuke menggantung karena terkejut setelah video fokus pada sosok pria berjas putih itu, semua ikut terkejut.

" **Sherudo Garo**!" pekik semua orang didalam ruang pusat komando markas.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dia masih hidup?! Kau bilang dia sudah mati dikastilnya, Shikamaru" tanya Chouji tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Chouji!" jawab Shikamaru sedikit frustrasi dengan semua keganjilan ini.

"Ini apalagi sih ... tadi sore bertemu Wild Dog dan Wild Fang yang ternyata masih hidup, terus sekarang Sherudo Garo juga masih hidup, aduuuuh!" ujar Naruto ikut frustrasi sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Baiklah-baiklah daripada kalian memikirkan bagaimana Sherudo Garo masih hidup, sebaiknya kalian segara berangkat ke Indonesia dan laksanakan investigasinya! Aku yakin Sherudo Garo pasti mengetahui sesuatu" perintah Jiraiya.

"Siap laksanakan!" sahut seluruh tim Naruto.

"Tapi ingat! Misi kita sebagai agen VSSE hanya untuk mancari markas utama mereka. Setelah markas mereka ditemukan, serahkan semua urusan penyerbuan kepada Dewan Keamanan PBB yang akan melaksanakan operasi militer gabungan, kalian mengerti?!" tanya Jiraiya tegas.

"Siap Mengerti Pak!" sahut semua tim Naruto lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepada pihak VSSE Indonesia kalau kalian akan datang" kata Jiraiya lalu berjeda, "Agen Konohamaru, hubungi agen Ebisu untuk menyiapkan pesawat jet VSSE ke markas!" sambungnya.

"Yes sir!" sahut Konohamaru lalu ia mulai menghubungi Ebisu.

"Jet akan segera siap, laksanakan misi ini dengan baik dan tentunya ... tetaplah hidup. Urusan otopsi biar kami yang urus dan ingat ... tetap rahasiakan masalah ini dari pihak selain internal VSSE Jepang, sekarang bubar!" perintah Jiraiya lagi pada tim Naruto.

"Yes sir!" sahut seluruh tim Naruto sambil memberi hormat.

Dan setelah itu pun Naruto dan yang lainnya membubarkan diri dan bersiap untuk keberangkatan misi mereka yang sebenarnya, melacak markas utama teroris misterius ini.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~ TBC ~~~~~**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

Hallo! Chapter 3 selesai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author yang masih baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an dengan cerita pertama saya yang bisa dibilang terlalu berani atau malah tarlalu nekad membuat crossover yang ... yaaah maaf ya belum terlalu terasa feel-nya.

Hal utama yang ingin author katakan sudah pasti adalah 'permohonan maaf' karena begitu lamanya untuk cerita ini bisa di update (1 bulan). Tapi semua masalah author ini ada alasannya, yaitu: adanya gangguan mood saat mengetik, kesulitan dalam pengembangan ide, dan ketiadaan atau kesulitan waktu untuk author pergi ke wi-fi id spot / wi-fi corner. Kayaknya poin 1 dan 2 dari alasan saya adalah penyakit standar sih untuk author pendatang baru macam saya.

Di Chapter 3 ini mungkin menjengkelkan bagi reader... soalnya gak ada yang terlalu penting disini, padahal sudah nunggu lama terus pendek lagi ceritanya, gak seperti 2 chapter awal. Gak ada rahasia yang terungkap, gak ada petunjuk. Mau gimana ada pentunjuk atau rahasia terungkap, orang misinya saja baru akan mulai, otopsi juga baru mulai. Tapi, di chapter 3 ini terdapat sedikit penjelasan dan penerangan tentang 'Kategori ke-2 kita' yang sudah dijelaskan saat dikantin markas tadi, jadi gak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Sekarang author bisa bilang ini crossover karena **cerita ini tersambung dengan kisah dalam kategori ke-2 kita yaitu Game Time Crisis (TC)**. Tapi, ide cerita ini khusus punya author sendiri. Plot dari fanfic saya ini terletak setelah TC4 tapi sebelum TC5. Author minta maaf juga karena author tidak bisa memasukkan TC5 dalam fanfic saya ini, karena ... walau pun author pernah mengetahui kabar kalau 'Game Arkade TC5 sudah ada di Indonesia', tapi author belum pernah memainkannya dan versi playstation-nya juga belum ada. Jadi, author tidak punya referensi apapun tentang TC5, maka dari itu author tidak berani memasukkannya. Sekali lagi maaf untuk soal ini.

Baiklah! Ini balasan review untuk chapter 2 yang lalu :

 **Shank D' Sinner** : Nih udah update, maaf ya lama tapi semoga tetap menghibur. Reviewnya kepencet dua kali ya? Dobel soalnya. Hehehehe :-)

Huft ... satu bulan lamanya tapi cuma ada satu review, ngenest banget. Tapi, yang fav dan follow lebih banyak sih yang baru masuk, thanks ya!. Berpikir positif, gak ada review berarti cerita author mudah untuk dipahami, yesss!. Tapi tolong review-nya please, biar author tau isi hati kalian.

Sebagai permintaan maaf dari author, author akan uptade chapter 4 hari ini juga sekitar yaaa ... nanti sore lah, jam 3 atau 4 sore Waktu Indonesia Barat, do'a-in aja supaya bisa (Kalau gak hujan badai dan mati lampu, kan bikin wifi-nya mati), chapter 4 hampir selesai soalnya. Pahami aja dulu chapter 3 ini. Oh ya, author memang sengaja buat yang lebih pendek karena kasian sama kalian semua kalau terlalu panjang lagi.

Yosh! Sampai ketemu di chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4, Keberangkatan Ke Indonesia

**The World In a Crisis of Terror**

 **Original Story By : Yogi97**

 **Disclaimer of anime/manga Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer of Time Crisis Series game : NAMCO Ltd Production / NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Adventure(utama) / Mystery(mungkin? masih ragu)**

 **Characters : Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari & Time Crisis Series All Stars**

 **PERINGATAN UMUM : Fanfic pertama pasti masih berantakan jadi harap dimaklumi, author pendatang baru, AU, OOC, Crossover dengan game Time Crisis(Walau belum terlalu terasa), alur kadang capat kadang lambat tidak konsisten, miss typo & miss kurang huruf(?), deskripsi suasana kurang bagus, terlalu menekankan pada percakapan, dll.**

 **Summary : Sebuah kelompok teroris misterius melakukan invasi besar - besaran terhadap kelima benua di dunia. V.S.S.E., sebuah organisasi pemberantasan terorisme dunia mulai mengerahkan para agen terbaiknya untuk misi penyelamatan dunia. Begitupun VSSE Jepang, Naruto dan para sahabatnya yang merupakan agen VSSE Jepang akan melaksanakan misi untuk mempertahankan kedamaian dunia.**

* * *

 *****! VERY EXTREMELY SERIOUS WARNING !*****

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung nama lokasi dan tempat yang sesungguhnya karena fanfiction ini bertemakan invasi global artinya author akan mengambil setting cerita di berbagai tempat dan lokasi di seluruh belahan bumi. NAMUN semua kejadian dan peristiwa yang di gambarkan oleh author dalam fanfiction ini, semuanya author tegaskan HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI author belaka, jadi jangan di anggap serius apalagi sampai salah paham. Jadi, author tidak bertanggung jawab bila tulisan author tidak menyenangkan atau menyinggung beberapa pembaca karena lokasi di mana pembaca berada akan di jadikan lokasi cerita yang akan digambarkan dalam kondisi 'berantakan'. Sekali lagi author tegaskan, Semua peristiwa dan kejadian di dalam fanfiction ini HANYA KARANGAN / IMAJINASI!.**

* * *

 **PERINGATAN KHUSUS CHAPTER 4 : Peringatan serius diatas SANGAT berlaku di chapter ini jadi semoga sudah paham(!); cerita pendek; adegan serius, gaje dan absurd campur aduk (juga) di chapter ini; mengandung unsur 'gak nyambung' yang sangat parah(?); tokoh figuran dari VSSE Indonesia sangat terlalu berlebihan dan di luar ekspektasi; kandungan unsur crossover-nya hanya sekitar 5%.**

 **OPENING AUTHOR'S NOTE : Review ok guys :)**

 **(: Semoga Dapat Menghibur :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **KEBERANGKATAN KE INDONESIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Besar V.S.S.E. Jepang (20.20)**

Setelah mendapatkan tujuan kemana harus memulai misi ini, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera keluar dari ruang pusat komando markas dan berjalan menuju lapangan belakang markas. Dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan belakang markas, mereka semua hanya terdiam dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam. Jelas saja, bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah dikabarkan mati bisa hidup kembali? Ini sungguh hal yang sangat janggal untuk dunia modern seperti sekrang ini. Tapi, Wild Dog dan Wild Fang juga kini Sherudo Garo adalah fakta dari kejanggalan ini. Namun mereka yakin, pasti ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini.

Setelah keluar dari markas melalui pintu belakang, mereka menunggu jet VSSE mendarat dilapangan belakang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah jet berlogo VSSE perlahan datang dilapangan belakang markas. Jet tersebut khusus milik VSSE Jepang. Dengan perlahan mesin jet tersebut di arahkan ke ke atas sehingga semburan apinya menghadap kebawah lalu dengan perlahan mendekati tanah. Roda telah sempurna menyentuh tanah lalu pintunya terbuka dan menurunkan tangga untuk penumpang naik. Seseorang dengan jaket VSSE dengan aksesoris kain penutup kepala berwarna hitam dan kacamata bulat hitam turun dari pintu pilot lalu berjalan kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa orang itu masih berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Malam agen Ebisu!" sapa balik tim Naruto.

"Baiklah, jet sudah siap mari kita langsung berangkat" ajak Ebisu.

"Hm" balas tim Naruto mengangguk.

Lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju jet pribadi milik VSSE tersebut. Mereka menaiki tangga lalu masuk kedalamnya. Setelah masuk mereka mencari kursi untuk duduk.

"Haah nyamannya" ujar Tenten sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Memang kau tidak pernah merasa nyaman ya?" cibir Ino sambil duduk.

"Ya, nyaman sementara. Pagi sudah tegang, siang sampai sore perang di Tokyo, dan sekarang kita berangkat misi yang sebenarnya, iya kan Neji-kun?" kata Tenten manja sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Neji.

"Iya" balas Neji, yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala kecuali Naruto.

Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela, "Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto.

"Hm? Oh aku? Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto nyengir sambil membelai surai indigo Hinata, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Hinata masih tetap merasa khawatir, 'Apa ada yang disembunyikan Naruto-kun ya? Ah sudahlah, aku tak boleh berfikiran yang tidak-tidak' batin Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kita akan segera berangkat, penumpang harap gunakan sabuk pengaman!" kata Ebisu melalui microphone pesawat.

"Memangnya akan ada badai didepan sana" cibir Kankuro sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sudahlah turuti saja tukang protes" sahut Lee yang juga sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Iya-iya ... Eh? Hey apa tadi kau bilang?!" balas Kankuro jengkel.

"Hey sudahlah kalian berdua!" sahut Shino menengahi.

Tak lama kemudian, jet pun mulai mengudara. Roket jet mulai menyemburkan api dan pesawat terangkat. Setelah mengudara, roket jet di arahkan kebelakang dan pesawat pun melesat meninggalkan markas besar VSSE Jepang menuju Jakarta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Markas Besar V.S.S.E. Indonesia, Jakarta Pusat (18.30 WIB)**

Bentuk ruang pusat komando markas besar VSSE Indonesia tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di Jepang. Bentuk utamanya lingkaran dengan deretan komputer mengelilingi ruangan dan kursi Komandan ditengah ruangan. tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk dilayar monitor utama.

"Komandan, ada pesan dari VSSE Jepang" kata seorang agen wanita berambut panjang.

"Pesan dari VSSE Jepang? Buka pesannya!" perintah sang Komandan berkepala botak itu.

"Baik!" sahut agen wanita itu lalu ia mengotak-atik komputernya dan menampilkan pesan tersebut pada layarnya. "Komandan, isi dari pesan tersebut adalah VSSE Jepang mengirimkan beberapa agen mereka untuk membantu kita" ujarnya lagi setelah membaca pesan tadi.

"Syukurlah kita mendapat bantuan. Oh ya, berapa agen yang mereka kirim?" tanya sang Komandan.

"Mereka mengirim satu tim dengan anggota enam belas agen Pak" jawab agen wanita berambut panjang itu.

"Begitu ya? Kita akan jemput mereka, berapa agen kita yang tersisa?" sahut kemudian tanya sang Komandan lagi.

Si agen wanita tadi membuka status para agen yang bertugas, "Hampir semua agen lapangan diterjunkan dan tersebar dibeberapa lokasi disekitar Kota Jakarta Pak" jawab agen wanita tadi.

Mendengar hal itu sang Komandan VSSE Indonesia memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Aduh. Emm ... dimana para agen VSSE Jepang mendarat?" tanya sang Komandan lagi.

"Sebentar Pak ... " sang agen wanita mencoba menghubungi pesawat VSSE Jepang, tak lama kemudian, "Mereka akan mendarat di Bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma Pak" jawab agen wanita tadi.

"Komandan! Ada laporan dari agen dilapangan bahwa pasukan musuh mulai mundur meninggalkan Jakarta!" sahut dari seorang agen pria berambut pendek tiba-tiba.

"Bagus, sekarang kirim beberapa agen yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma untuk menjemput para agen VSSE Jepang!" perintah sang Komandan.

"Yes sir!" sahut wanita tadi dan ia mulai menghubungi agen yang perlu dihubungi.

"Semoga kita bisa menjemput mereka tepat waktu" gumam sang komandan VSSE Indonesia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Langit Wilayah Asia Tenggara (23.30 Waktu Setempat)**

"He-hebat" ujar Sakura terpukau saat melihat keluar jendela pesawat.

"Ya, luar biasa" tambah Ino ikut terpukau yang juga melihat keluar jendela pesawat.

"Sungguh mengagumkan!" tambah Lee dengan pupil matanya berubah menjadi api saat melihat situasi dibawah mereka.

Ya, Naruto dan yang lainnya terkagum-kagum ketika mereka melintas di wilayah Asia Tenggara. Walaupun negera-negara dibawah mereka masih menjadi medan tempur, mereka kagum dengan semangat perjuangan rakyat dari negara-negara Asia Tenggara. Contohnya saat mereka melintas tepat di atas Kota Kuala Lumpur, mereka melihat para tentara bahkan rakyat sipilnya terus bertempur habis-habisan melawan gempuran sporadis dari pasukan teroris demi mempertahankan Ibu Kota dan Kedaulatan Malaysia. Begitupun saat mereka melintas diatas Vietnam, Kamboja, Thailand dan Singapura, mereka melihat hal serupa yakni perjuangan sampai titik darah penghabisan benar-benar menjadi pemandangan menakjubkan yang terpampang jelas di mata Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Semua itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa seluruh umat manusia menginginkan adanya perdamaian. Terlebih lagi dari sejarah yang Naruto dan yang lainnya ketahui bahwa negara-negara Asia Tenggara adalah wilayah bekas jajahan negara-negara barat bahkan oleh ... negeri Naruto sendiri pernah menjajah wilayah ini. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa malu karena negerinya pernah menjajah wilayah ini, walaupun Naruto tidak hidup pada zaman itu dan Naruto pun tahu hanya dari sejarah yang ia pelajari. Namun disisi lain Naruto merasa kagum, karena negara-negara yang dahulu menjadi jajahan negerinya kini telah tumbuh menjadi negara-negara yang kuat, tangguh fisik dan mental, serta pemberani untuk melawan gangguan yang mengganggu kedaulatan negeri mereka. Serangan teroris ini telah mengusik ketenangan, kedamaian dan kemerdekaan mereka. Semua pengorbanan ini demi mempertahankan cita-cita mereka supaya tidak lagi menjadi negara yang terjajah.

"Tapi ... sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu kalau ini disebut tindakan terorisme" ujar Temari sambil berpangku dagu dan melihat keluar jendela pesawat.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Tenten menyahuti ujaran Temari sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya kalau aku pikir-pikir nih, rasanya teroris ini sebuah organisasi yang sudah mapan deh. Lihat saja, masa iya kelompok teroris punya pasukan sebanyak ini dan berani menginvasi dunia?" jelas Temari.

"Iya juga sih" respon Tenten lagi lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela pesawat.

"Malah aku sempat berpikir kalau ini bukanlah tindakan terorisme, melainkan agresi militer oleh kelompok tak dikenal" ujar Neji ikut berpendapat sambil mukanya ditempelkan pada kaca jendela pesawat.

"Hn, aku jadi penasaran darimana kelompok teroris ini mendapatkan pasukan sebanyak ini?" sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai menatap keluar jendela pesawat.

"Tapi motif dan tujuan mereka juga gak jelas, yang ada mereka cuma main serang-serang saja" ujar Chouji sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa motif yang melatarbelakangi munculnya gerakan atau tindakan terorisme. Tapi yang aku tahu hanya dua yaitu balas dendam dan keinginan untuk mendirikan negara terpisah" sahut Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Lalu, menurutmu gerakan terorisme ini bermotif apa?" tanya Sai pada Shikamaru sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Entahlah, kalau soal motif kita perlu menyelidiki ini. Tapi kalau soal tujuan ..." Shikamaru memberi jeda dengan ekspresi berpikir, "... jika dilihat dari aksi mereka yang melakukan invasi global, menurutku tujuan mereka lebih kearah ... _total qonquest_ atau penguasaan total dunia" jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Itu masuk akal" sahut Gaara setuju.

"Iya juga, apalagi dengan pasukan mereka yang sebanyak ini" tambah Kiba sambil memperhatikan kondisi dibawah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesawat jet VSSE Jepang telah memasuki wilayah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, tepatnya wilayah Pulau Sumatera. Pemandangannya pun sama, yaitu perlawanan sengit melawan pasukan teroris terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Tak lama kemudian, jet VSSE Jepang memasuki daerah pulau jawa, tepatnya masih dalam Provinsi Banten. Masih sama pemandangannya. Namun ada hal yang mengusik hati Hinata saat mereka melintas di daerah yang banyak hewan ditempat itu.

"Ya Tuhan!" jerit Hinata tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan semua orang.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"I-itu! ... Apa itu kebun binatang?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada panik sambil menunjuk objek yang dimaksudnya, yang lain memperhatikan apa yang Hinata maksud.

Naruto memperhatikan yang Hinata maksud, "Sepertinya bukan Hinata-chan, itu seperti tempat konservasi flora dan fauna. Dan jika dilihat dari wilayah kita sekarang, tempat itu namanya ... apa ya?" jawab lalu ujar kemudian tanya Naruto.

"Lokasinya di Provinsi Banten, kalau tidak salah namanya ... Taman Nasional Ujung Kulon" jawab Shino sedikit mengingat.

"Ah iya benar!" sahut Naruto membenarkan tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah panik, "Tunggu dulu! ... Taman Nasional Ujung Kulon kan tempatnya ..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti dengan mulut menganga.

"Tempatnya Badak Bercula Satu kan?!" sambung dan tanya balik Lee ikut dengan nada panik.

"Ya itu benar ... dan kalau tidak salah, Badak Bercula Satu kan hewan yang terancam punah!" ujar Kankuro ikut panik.

"BRENGSEK! Kalau mereka berani mengusik fauna langka disana, apalagi sampai merusak tempat itu, AKAN AKU HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!" ujar Kiba yang terbakar emosi. Jelas saja Kiba emosi, karena dia adalah seorang pecinta fauna, dia akan menyayangi dan melindungi fauna manapun dan apapun.

"Dan jika mereka merusak flora dan bunga-bunga disana, AKU JUGA AKAN BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" ujar Ino ikut emosi. Jelas Ino emosi, dia adalah seorang pecinta flora terutama bunga.

"Tapi semoga para teroris ini tidak merusak alam ini" do'a Sakura lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke yang berada dikursi sebelahnya.

"Amin!" sahut semuanya mengamini.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat jet VSSE Jepang memasuki daerah Ibukota negara Indonesia, DKI Jakarta. Keadaan Kota Jakarta jika dilihat dari udara benar-benar berantakan. Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat gedung-gedung yang rusak, taman kota berantakan, gedung pemerintahan rusak berat dan lain sebagainya. Ini menjadi pemandangan yang memilukan. Terorisme benar-benar membawa keresahan, apalagi tingkat kekuatan teroris ini yang sangat besar sehingga ini dapat dikatakan sebuah 'perang' melawan terorisme. Sedangkan perang itu sendiri kita tahu dampaknya, yaitu menimbulkan penderitaan untuk semua pihak.

"Aku gak kuat melihat ini" kata Tenten lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Neji dan Neji memeluk Tenten.

"Aku juga" sahut Ino lalu lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sai dan Sai membelai rambut Ino.

"Kekuatan mereka benar-benar luar biasa" ujar Sai sambil mengamati keadaan Kota Jakarta dari jendela pesawat.

"Tapi aku tak melihat ada pasukan teroris disana" ujar Gaara yang memperhatikan keluar jendela pesawat.

"Hn, sepertinya musuh telah mundur. Tapi aku tak yakin kalau mereka menyerah" sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ya kau benar, mereka bukan tipe teroris yang mudah menyerah. Aku yakin mereka punya rencana cadangan" respon Naruto menanggapi ujaran Sasuke.

"Hey, sepertinya kita sudah hampir sampai" ujar Temari sambil melihat keluar jendela namun sedikit melihat kedepan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Itu ... ada banyak lampu disana dan jalan aspal yang lebar, apalagi kalau bukan bandara" jawab Temari sambil menunjuk yang dimaksudnya.

"Oh iya" sahut Sakura setuju.

"Akhirnya sampai juga ... aaargh melelahkan" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya guna merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hm? Melelahkan? Kok bukan merepotkan?" tanya Temari sambil senyum pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya duduk saja" jawab Shikamaru sambil membalas senyum temari dengan senyuman pula plus cubitan menggoda pada pipi Temari.

"Ihh apaan sih Shika!" tolak Temari saat dicubit, padahal hatinya ingin dan Temari pun balas mencubit.

"Oh gitu? Padahal sih kamu mau kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai mesum pada Temari sambil terus membalas cubit.

"Iiiihhhh!" Temari makin menggeliat karena dicubit Shikamaru sehingga Temari pun terus mencubit, dan akhirnya terjadilah adegan cubit-cubitan antara ShikaTema.

"Cie ciee, kak Temari dan kak Shikamaru masih mesra nih yeee" goda Gaara yang berada dibalakang kursi ShikaTema berada.

"Bisa saja kau!" balas Shikamaru sambil mengusap muka Gaara dengan kasar.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Gaara terima saja mukanya diusap kasar oleh kakak iparnya.

"Sudahlah, mumpung tidak ada Shikadai, iya kan Shika?" tanya Temari pada suaminya yang kini sudah menikmati adegan cubit-cubitannya ini.

"Iya hahaha!" jawab Shikamaru masih terus mencubit.

"Oh ohohoho! Jadi selama ini kemesraan kalian terganggu anak ya? Kasihan" goda plus ledek Tenten yang kini sudah tak lagi ketakutan.

"Diam kau cepol tukang menggoda!" balas Temari ketus.

"Hihihihihi ... Hey? APA TADI KAU BILANG?!" tawa Tenten lalu jengkelnya tak terima, Neji dan Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala mereka di ikuti yang lainnya.

Di saat teman-temannya tertawa menanggapi kelakuan ShikaTema yang masih melakukan adegan cubit-cubitan serta Temari dan Tenten yang sekarang ribut-ribut gak jelas, Hinata menatap khawatir Naruto yang setelah ucapannya beberapa saat lalu dia kembali terdiam dengan tatapan kosong kearah luar jendela pesawat, namun dari ekspresi Naruto terlihat bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata sambil mengelus telapak tangan kiri Naruto.

"..." Naruto masih melamun, 'Mereka bukan dalangnya, lalu apa maksudnya dengan salam itu?' batin Naruto bertanya, kejadian saat ia bertemu Wild Dog masih tetap berputar dikepalanya.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata lagi sambil mengguncang pelan pundak Naruto.

"Hm? Oh ... ada apa Hinata-chan?" sahut dan tanya Naruto yang baru sadar.

"Kau melamun ya? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, "Aku ... aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana Sherudo masih hidup. Padahal kan Shikamaru bilang dia sudah mati dikastilnya dan kastinya pun sudah hancur, harusnya kan tubuhnya juga ikut hancur" jawab Naruto yang jelas sebuah kebohongan.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kiri Naruto dan semakin merapatkan duduknya pada sang suami, kemudian Hinata meletakkan dagunya pada pundak kiri Naruto.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku ya" kata Hinata pelan.

"Iya" balas Naruto singkat lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada kening Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika keningnya dikecup, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" ucapnya pelan masih memejamkan mata.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya pada kening Hinata lalu kini keningnya yang ditempelkan pada kening Hinata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-chan" ucapnya pelan sambil terus merapatkan jarak diantara mereka.

Hati Naruto sebenarnya sedikit gelisah, apakah yang ia lakukan itu benar atau salah. Menyembunyikan tentang masalah 'salam' yang dimaksud Wild Dog dari Hinata maupun semua temannya. Namun, yang Naruto khawatirkan juga adalah Sasuke, kenapa? Karena dia juga ada disana saat Wild Dog mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ini aneh, kenapa Sasuke diam saja? Apa dia lupa? Atau sengaja melupakannya karena tidak penting? Entahlah, yang pasti Naruto belum siap untuk mengatakan hal itu, walau ia sempat akan mengatakanya saat mereka dikantin markas beberapa saat lalu. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk diam sambil memeluk Hinata dan mengabaikan keributan-keributan yang terjadi diantara teman-temannya sampai tiba di bandara.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Internasional Halim Perdana Kusuma, Jakarta, Indonesia (02.45 WIB)**

" _Pesawat tak dikenal, mohon memperkenalkan diri dan apa tujuan kalian!, over"_ kata petugas menara pemantau di bandara.

"Disini pesawat jet VSSE Jepang nomor 435, berangkat dari markas besar VSSE Jepang, kami meminta izin untuk mendarat di bandara Internasional Halim Pedana Kusuma, _over_ " sahut Ebisu.

" _Di copy, kami baru saja menerima pesan dari VSSE Indonesia bahwa kalian memang akan datang di di bandara ini. Baiklah, pesawat jet VSSE Jepang nomor 435 di izinkan untuk mendarat, silakan mendarat di landasan jalur 1 dan mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, over"_ kata petugas itu lagi.

"Di copy, terimakasih atas izinnya, tidak apa-apa kami mengerti" sahut Ebisu lagi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesawat jet VSSE jepang tiba di Bandara Internasional Halim Perdana Kusuma, salah satu bandara kelas Internasional di Indonesia. Perlahan roda pesawat dikeluarkan. Dengan hati-hati pesawat mulai merendah dan menjejakkan roda pesawat pada landasan bandara. Suara decitan terdengar, pesawat mengrem untuk memperlambat laju dan berbelok keluar dari landasan. Pada akhirnya pesawat pun berhenti sempurna.

"Baiklah, ayo turun" ajak Naruto sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Semua melepaskankan sabuk pengamannya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Pintu dibuka dan tangga diturunkan. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun turun dari pesawat. Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat keadaan sekeliling. Keadaan bandara cukup kacau, beberapa bangunan rusak, ada beberapa pesawat komersial yang terbakar dan lain sebagainya, sungguh miris. Tapi aneh, kenapa tadi pesawat bisa berkomunikasi dengan menara pemantau? Ternyata tentara Angkatan Udara lah yang mengambil alih bandara, sedangkan petugas bandara yang sebenarnya mungkin sudah di evakuasi.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Lee memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Entahlah" sahut Gaara sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bandara.

"H-hey ... menurut kalian ... apa mini bus itu bergerak ke arah kita?" tanya Ino menunjuk sebuah mini bus.

Semua memperhatikan apa yang dimaksud Ino, "Sepertinya sih iya" sahut Sakura setuju.

Sebuah mini bus berwarna biru dongker datang dan berhenti didepan Naruto dan yang lainnya berdiri dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Naruto awalnya sedikit was-was dengan kedatangan mini bus dihadapannya yang secara tak diundang, sampai-sampai ia hampir mencabut handgun-nya dari holster-nya. Namun, niat Naruto untuk mengambil handgun-nya ia urungkan karena pada bodi sisi kiri mini bus itu terdapat lambang 'V.S.S.E. Angels' yang sudah pasti ini adalah jemputan dari VSSE Indonesia.

Pintu mini bus itu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok manusia yang berjalan kearah posisi tim Naruto berdiri. ketiga agen itu adalah dua pria dan satu wanita. Mereka mengenakan jaket VSSE standar. Ketiga agen VSSE Indonesia itu berhenti dihadapan tim Naruto dengan jarak berkisar dua meter.

"Hallo, selamat datang di Indonesia. Kami adalah agen VSSE Indonesia yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput kalian. Saya agen Reza, Reza Rahadian" kata agen pria yang bernama Reza itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya agen Vino, Vino G Bastian" kata agen pria yang satunya bernama Vino itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan saya agen Chelsea, Chelsea Islan" kata si agen wanita bernama Chelsea itu memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata menjadi perwakilan dalam berjabat tangan dengan ketiga agen VSSE Indonesia itu. Naruto menjabat tangan Reza, Sasuke menjabat tangan Vino, dan Hinata menjabat tangan Chelsea.

"Saya agen Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, leader dari tim ini" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya agen Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, wakil leader satu" kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya agen Hinata, Uzumaki Hinata, dan saya ... umm ... i-istri dari ... leader kami" kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil blushing, Chelsea tersenyum begitupun Naruto.

Dan semua agen VSSE Jepang pun memperkenalkan diri masing-masing mulai dari nama, jabatan dan skill atau spesialis bidangnya. Keributan sempat terjadi karena setelah Sakura memperkenalkan diri, dia memperkenalkan Ino dengan sebutan akrabnya dan tentu saja membuat Ino kesal malah ia menyikut Sakura, namun ketiga agen VSSE Indonesia itu menanggapinya dengan senang.

"Wah ... kalian terlihat seperti sudah bersahabat lama ya" ujar Chelsea sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" jawab kompak dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Aku iri pada kalian" ujar Vino.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita didalam mobil, kita akan menuju markas besar VSSE Indonesia di Jakarta Pusat" ujar Reza lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju mini bus tadi.

"Agen Naruto! Aku harus bagaimana?!" tanya Ebisu sambil berteriak dari pintu masuk pesawat karena Naruto sudah agak jauh.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, "Agen Ebisu kembali lagi saja ke markas, aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika aku butuh! Terimakasih untuk bantuannya!" jawab Naruto juga berteriak.

"Baik, aku mengerti!" sahut Ebisu lagi lalu ia kembali ke ruang kokpit.

Naruto dan yang lainnya masuk kedalam mini bus milik VSSE Indonesia itu. Cukup besar untuk dikatakan sebuah mini bus, bagian dalamnya cukup luas sampai-sampai tim Naruto dapat masuk semua. Setelah didalam mereka semua pun duduk. Tak lama kemudian sang sopir mini bus ini mulai melajukan mini bus-nya keluar dari bandara dan berangkat menuju markas besar VSSE Indonesia. Sedangkan pesawat jet pribadi VSSE Jepang kembali melesat terbang menuju Jepang.

.

.

.

 **Jalanan Kota Jakarta (03.05 WIB)**

Saat Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat keadaan Kota Jakarta dari udara tadi kurang jelas, sekarang mereka dapat melihat seluruhnya dengan sangat jelas. Gedung kebakaran, gedung rusak, pepohonan dipinggir jalan banyak yang tumbang, warga sipil yang tewas tak selamat dievakuasi, mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans lalu-lalang, jasad tentara yang berserakan dan masih banyak lagi menjadi pemandangan yang memilukan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka semua menuju markas besar VSSE Indonesia.

"Keterlaluan sekali" umpat Kankuro saat memperhatikan keluar jendela mobil.

"Apa mereka sekuat ini?" ujar Sai bertanya.

"Ya, kami sempat kewalahan menghadapi mereka, tapi kami akhirnya berhasil memukul mundur pasukan teroris ini. Tapi, apa kalian tahu tentang kelompok Abu Sayaf?" jawab dan tanya agen Vino.

"Kelompok Abu Sayyaf? Oh ya, kelompok yang sempat mengguncang dunia karena mereka menyandera anak buah kapal dan meminta tebusan kan? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab dan tanya balik dari Gaara.

"Mereka hancur di bombardir oleh teroris ini" jawab Vino lagi.

"Ohh di bombardir ..." sahut Gaara belum mencerna sepenuhnya, dan setelah sepenuhnya dimengerti, semua agen VSSE Jepang terkejut.

"APA?! DI BOMBARDIR?!" pekik terkejut oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"I-iya ... kalian belum tahu?" tanya Reza.

"Tentu saja kami belum tahu, tapi kalian tahu darimana?" tanya Naruto masih terkejut.

"Kami tahu dari laporan VSSE Filipina. Mereka mengatakan kalau pada tempat yang diduga sebagai sarang dari kelompok Abu Sayyaf, telah terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang setara dengan sebuah ledakan nuklir. Kejadian secara pastinya kami tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan kelompok Abu Sayyaf memberikan perlawanan terhadap teroris ini sehingga merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya persenjataan teroris ini lebih mematikan dan akhirnya kelompok Abu Sayyaf dihancurkan total" jawab Reza menjelaskan.

"Jadi itu artinya ..." kata-kata Sakura menggantung.

"Kelompok Abu Sayyaf telah dinyatakan positif lenyap" jawab Chelsea sambil tersenyum.

"Gila! Nuklir? Yang benar saja, darimana teroris ini mendapatkan nuklir?" ujar Ino tak percaya.

"Tapi ini lucu, baru kali ini aku mendengar penjahat menghancurkan penjahat. Hahahaha, jahat makan jahat ... menarik sekali" ujar Kiba santai sambil geleng-geleng.

"Iya juga sih, mengerikan tapi lucu. Oh ya, lalu keadaan Presiden dan Wakil Presiden serta menteri-menteri kabinet?" sahut lalu tanya Neji.

"Bapak Presiden Joko Widodo dan Bapak Wakil Presiden Jusuf Kalla beserta keluarga dan para menteri Kabinet Kerja berhasil diselamatkan oleh VSSE, kini mereka aman di safe house. Pasukan teroris ini memang sempat mengusai Istana Presiden dan gedung pemerintahan lainnya seperti gedung DPR dan MPR. Tapi dengan kombinasi kemampuan VSSE dan kekuatan TNI, kami berhasil menggagalkan aksi mereka bahkan memukul mundur mereka keluar dari wilayah Jakarta" jawab agen Reza menjelaskan.

"Benar-benar gila. Jepang juga diserang bahkan teroris ini bisa menguasai Istana Kekaisaran dan Gedung Perdana Menteri dalam waktu singkat, tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkan Bapak Perdana Menteri dan Yang Mulia Kaisar" ujar Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepala seolah tak percaya.

"Tapi ada kabar yang sangat buruk untuk didengar oleh VSSE manapun yaitu ... Wild Dog dan Wild Fang ternyata masih hidup" ujar Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"Ya, kami juga sudah dengar hal itu. VSSE Jepang sudah menyebarluaskan kabar ini ke seluruh dunia dan VSSE di seluruh dunia sempat gempar mengetahui fakta tersebut bahkan kami juga. Kalau tidak salah, agen Naruto dan agen Sasuke kan yang berhadapan dengan mereka?" tanya agen Reza.

"Hn. Namun sayangnya mereka berhasil melarikan diri, bahkan aku dan Naruto hampir terbunuh oleh mereka" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal karena harus mengingat kegagalannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Woah ... jika kalian saja hampir terbunuh, bagaimana dengan kami ya?" ujar agen Vino.

"Dan jangan lupa ... di tambah lagi dengan kemunculan Sherudo Garo yang misterius setelah kematiannya yang sudah lama sekali, sungguh ganjil dan membingungkan" ujar Sai sambil geleng-geleng.

"Iya juga ya" sahut agen Reza.

"Oh ya, apa kalian hanya bertiga? Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami bertiga yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput kalian karena posisi kami adalah yang paling dekat dengan Bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma. Agen-agen lain masih banyak dan tersebar di sekitar Kota Jakarta" jawab agen Chelsea.

"Oh ya, apa kalian tahu kemana arah pasukan teroris ini mundur?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami sendiri juga belum tahu, mungkin kita akan tahu jika kita sudah sampai dimarkas" jawab agen Reza.

Setelah itu mereka hanya terjadi perbincangan-perbincangan tentang pengalaman misi, pengetahuan tentang teroris dan lain sebagainya. Tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya harus tetap berhati-hati dalam berbicara agar apa yang mereka sembunyikan tidak bocor karena keceplosan. Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak tahu pasti apakah VSSE Indonesia juga menemukan hal yang serupa dengan yang mereka temukan.

Setelah pertanyaan terakhir Naruto beberapa saat lalu, kini ia hanya diam kembali sambil memainkan smartphonenya tanpa menghiraukan suasana didalam mini bus. Hinata bingung, kenapa Naruto kembali diam.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hm? Oh ... aku hanya mengirim e-mail kepada agen Richard Miller kalau kita akan menemuinya disana" jawab Naruto jujur dengan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi kembali berbohong dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh" balas Hinata singkat.

"Hey ... Apa itu gedung PBB?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung disebelah kiri jalan lengkap dengan tiang bendera yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bendera yang terlihat seperti bendera PBB.

"Ah iya kau benar agen Tenten, itu adalah gedung Kesekretariatan PBB di Indonesia, dan itu artinya juga kita hampir sampai di markas karena markas VSSE Indonesia hanya dua blok dari gedung Kesekretariatan PBB ini" jawab agen Chelsea menjelaskan.

.

.

.

 **Markas Besar VSSE Indonesia (03.25 WIB)**

"Nah itu dia ... Markas Besar VSSE Indonesia" kata agen Reza sambil menunjuk gedung besar dengan lambang VSSE di bagian depannya.

Mobil mini bus yang yang membawa mereka semua pun berbelok masuk ke halaman depan dari markas VSSE Indonesia. Mini bus pun diparkirkan di lapangan parkir markas bagian depan. Setelah terparkir dengan sempurna mereka pun membuka pintu dan turun dari mini bus itu lalu berjalan ke menuju markas.

Gedung markas VSSE Indonesia memang tidak terlalu tinggi daripada gedung markas VSSE Jepang. Jika di perhatikan kira-kira gedung markas VSSE Indonesia hanya sekitar sepuluh lantai saja. Namun, lahan gedung lebih luas dibandingkan dengan markas VSSE Jepang.

Naruto dan teman-temannya beserta ketiga agen VSSE Indonesia yang menjemput mereka telah masuk kedalam markas melalui pintu depan. Dan seperti biasa, nuansa canggih dan modern terasa walau masih didalam area lobi. Fasilitasnya pun sama lengkapnya seperti: kantin, ruang diskusi misi, ruang latihan menembak, ruang latihan pertarungan jarak dekat, wi-fi hotspot 24 jam non-stop, ruang arsip modern dan yang paling utama adalah ruang pusat komando.

Mereka berjalan ke arah lift, lalu menekan tombol dan terbukalah pintu lift itu kemudian mereka masuk semua. Agen Reza menekan tombol dengan angka 9 tertera pada tombol itu. Hanya perlu waktu sebentar saja untuk sampai dilantai sembilan. Lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pintu setengah lingkaran. Ketika tepat di depan pintu itu, pintu terbuka otomatis dan menampakkan suasana canggih dan modern walaupun sama saja dengan yang di Jepang.

"Selamat datang, agen-agen VSSE Jepang. Masuklah, kita baru saja mendapat informasi baru" sambut sang Komandan VSSE Indonesia itu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun masuk beserta Reza, Vino dan Chelsea. Lalu menuruni tangga samping kiri kemudian berbaris di hadapan sang komandan VSSE Indonesia.

"Sebelum kita mulai Briefingnya, perkenalkan ... saya Deddy Corbuzier, komandan dari VSSE Indonesia ini" kata Komandan yang bernama Deddy Corbuzier itu.

"Saya agen Uzumaki Naruto, leader dalam tim ini, senang mengenal anda" kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah sepertnya cukup basabasinya, waktunya serius ... agen Acha tolong" ujar lalu pinta Pak Deddy.

"Baik pak!" sahut agen Acha sambil menoleh sehingga rambut panjangnya terkibas dan name tag-nya juga jelas tertulis 'Acha Septriasa'. Lalu ia mengotak-atik komputernya.

Di saat agen Acha menoleh hingga mengibaskan rambutnya, Lee tampak tak bergeming memandang paras cantik dari agen acha sampai tanpa sadar pipi Lee memerah. Gaara yang melihat Lee yang begitu aneh, mencoba melihat apa yang menjadi objek dari mata Lee. Setelah Gaara mengetahui apa yang membuat teman beralis tebalnya ini tak bergeming bahkan merona, ia menyeringai jahil dan mulai beraksi.

"Cantik ya?" tanya Gaara pelan ditelinga Lee.

"Iya" dengan spontan kata itu keluar dari mulut Lee.

"Suka?" tanya Gaara lagi dengan nada pelan nan menggoda ditelinga Lee.

"Uh-huh" sahut Lee sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Mau kenalan?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"..." Lee diam, "...!" Lee mulai sadar, ia menoleh ke kiri dan langsung men-deathglare Gaara.

"Hm?" Gaara menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum mesum dan tak takut dengan tatapan tajam dari sahabat beralis tebalnya ini.

"Kau!" umpat Lee sangat pelan dengan emosi tertahan, ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut merah Gaara sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pak Deddy tiba-tiba.

"...!" Lee dan Gaara terkejut kompak.

"Eh anu itu ..." jawab Lee Gagap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Pak" sahut Neji mencoba menengahi.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji yang merupakan yang merupakan agen bisa dibilang expert di tim mereka merasa malu dengan kelakuan Gaara dan Lee barusan. Tonjolan urat terlihat pada pelipis keempat agen itu.

Tak berselang lama, layar monitor besar dari agen Acha menampilkan peta Indonesia dengan beberapa titik-titik merah didalamnya.

"Baiklah, jika diperhatikan musuh telah hampir menguasai sebagian besar wilayah Indonesia. Pulau Jawa, pulau Sumatera, pulau Kalimantan, pulau Sulawesi dan wilayah lainnya beberapa ada yang telah jatuh ketangan musuh, meski begitu masih tetap terjadi perlawanan di daerah-daerah tersebut" Pak Deddy memberi jeda, "Tapi kita ada masalah, agen kita tak mencukupi untuk dikirim ke semua pulau besar. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita hanya mengirim dua agen saja untuk setiap pulau besar" sambung Pak Deddy dengan raut wajah serius.

Naruto dan yang lainnya memperhatikan layar itu dengan seksama. Titik merah, area berwarna merah hampir menutupi wilayah Indonesia. Dan Naruto pikir yang dikatakan oleh sang komandan VSSE Indonesia itu memang benar, terlalu berbahaya jika hanya misi berdua. Kekuatan dari kelompok teroris ini tidak sembarangan.

"Tapi ... kita juga belum tahu posisi komandan pasukan teroris wilayah Asia ini berada. Sebelumnya kita memeng menyebarluaskan rekaman CCTV yang aku yakin kalian sudah melihatnya. Dalam rekaman itu terlihat jelas kalau Sherudo Garo lah yang ada dalam video itu. Aku yakin kalu dialah komandan pasukan teroris wilayah ini yang-" penjelasan Pak Deddy terpotong.

"Pak Deddy! Maaf kalau saya menyela, tapi kita mendapat informasi dari Bandung" kata seorang agen pria yang bertugas sebagai pemandu juga di situ, semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Informasi? Tidak apa-apa agen Morgan, Tunjukkan!" perintah pak Deddy.

"Yes sir!" sahut agen Morgan lalu mengotak-atik komputernya dan terbukalah pesan yang dimakasud yang ternyata sebuah rekaman video dari handicamp.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu memperhatikan pesan video itu dengan seksama. Video tersebut menggambarkan suasana Kota Bandung yang sedang dalam keadaan yang masih terjadi perlawan. Terlihat dari banyaknya pasukan tentara terlihat dalam video itu. Cukup jelas terlihat karena si perekam vedeo mengambil gambar ini dari atap sebuah gedung. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih detil, vedeo ini lebih menyorot ke arah gedung Balai Kota Bandung. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil limosin berhenti di depan gedung Balai Kota Bandung itu. Semua memperhatikan dengan serius, dalam pikiran semua orang di ruang pusat komando itu sama, yaitu ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang turun dari limosin itu. Pintu limosin terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yang mereka ketahui siapa.

"Sudah ku duga" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai saat melihat sosok manusia yang keluar dari limosin itu.

"Pak Komandan Deddy, serahkan urusan Sherudo Garo pada kami" kata Naruto meminta izin. Sebenarnya ini sudah rencana VSSE Jepang dari awal, mereka tidak mungkin melewatkan informasi penting ini begitu saja.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku serahkan pada kalian, mohon bantuannya. Helikopter akan kami siapkan segera"

"Terimakasih" ucap semua tim Naruto lalu hormat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gedung Balai Kota Bandung (03.45 WIB)**

Langkah kaki orang ini terdengar begitu angkuh. Orang ini berjalan disepanjang koridor yang bersih walaupun keadaan diluar gedung tak sama bersihnya didalamnya. Apa yang ada didalam gedung ini merupakan aset yang bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya. Orang ini berjalan hingga ia akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah pintu. Dijeblaklah pintu itu dengan kasar. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sebuah ruangan berteknologi canggih dan modern di hadapan mata pria ini.

"Tuan Sherudo, ada panggilan dari markas besar" ujar seorang dalam ruangan itu.

"Sambungkan!" perintah Sherudo sambil berjalan kedepan layar monitor.

"Baik!" sahut orang tadi lalu mengotak-atik tombol-tombol pada komputernya.

Sherudo sudah berdiri di depan layar LCD raksasa, menunggu sampai komunikasi dengan markas besar tersambung. Tak berapa kemudian komunikasi pun dimuali, sang pimpinan tertinggi tampak pada layar raksasa itu.

"Bagaimana statusmu disana Sherudo?" tanya sosok pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Sejauh ini berjalan lancar tuan. Tapi saya minta maaf tuan karena saya gagal menguasai Jakarta" jawab Sherudo.

"Hmm ... itu bukan masalah, yang penting bertahan selama mungkin kau bisa. Oh ya, Wild Dog dan Wild Fang sedang ketempatmu sekarang. Semoga berhasil" ucap sang pimpinan lalu memutus komunikasi.

"Cih ... ini menyebalkan, kenapa aku bekerja sama dengan mereka?" umpat Sherudo.

"Kenapa tidak mau bekerjasama? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya seseorang dari depan pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Sherudo berbalik, "Cih! ... cepat juga kalian" katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Hmph ... sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkan kami ya?" kata Wild Fang sambil berjalan kearah Sherudo bersama Wild Dog.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bekerjasama dengan orang yang sudah dikalahkan oleh siapa? Uzumaki Naruto? Ternyata kalian payah dan- argh!" kata Sherudo terputus karena ia dicekik Wild Dog dan diangkat ke atas.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku memang bawahanmu dulu tapi sekarang levelmu dibawahku, dan aku memang kalah darinya. Tapi, jika bukan karena aku kau mungkin tidak bisa menghirup udara lagi" kata Wild Dog santai sambil mengencangkan cekikannya di leher Sherudo.

"Arkh! ... ba-baik ... aku minta maaf! ... arkh ... arkh!" ucap Sherudo tersengal-sengal tapi iapun dilepaskan dan jatuh dilantai, "Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk!".

"Aku pasti akan membunuh dia ... Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Wild Dog dengan angkuhnya.

"Tenang saja aku punya rencana untuk menghabinya" ujar Sherudo sambil berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, lalu mendongak melihat langit-langit ruangan, "Akan ku bunuh dia ... dengan itu" sambungnya sambil menyeringai ke arah langit-langit ruangan.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~ TO BE CONTINUE ~~~~~**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Authors's Note:**_

Chapter 4 selesai. Maaf banget yang dengan adegan absurd yang terlampau berlebihan ini, tapi kan yang penting skenario tetap jalan. Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa banyak adegan gaje, itu karena tuntutan rate T. Author sempat ingin menaikkan rate karena di depan akan ada banyak konten berbahaya, tapi bakalan aneh banget jadinya. Tapi tenang, di fanfic pertama saya gak akan ada adegan buah jeruk(?) kok.

Author sama sekali tidak ada maksud menyindir negara manapun dan daerah manapun jika author menggambarkan suasana lokasinya terlalu berantakan. Semua itu adalah tuntutan tema cerita ini. Lagi pula sudah saya peringatkan di atas. tapi, kalau ada yang tersinggung, author minta maaf.

Jika reader merasa pembahan dalam fanfic ini gak jelas, author punya ide. Gimana kalau kalian berikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada author, pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kelanjutan fic ini. Author akan catat dan akan dijawab melalui adegan dalam cerita. Ini bertujuan supaya cerita ini lebih terarah. Gimana?

Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi dicapter 5! yang sudah pasti kalian sudah tau akan mengambil setting dimana.


End file.
